Dark Love
by Chris Fanatic69
Summary: Prequel to, All Is Fair In Love. This is how it all begun, How Wyatt and Krystal met, thier whole 9 years together. Uptil the day Krystal left him, when he turns evil.. R&R.. 18s and over Only please.
1. First Meetings

Disclaimer, i do Not Own Charmed or any of the characters from the Tv show, however i do own the other characters. **Summary- **Prequel to All Is Fair In Love, This fic is about Wyatt and Krystal starting from when they first met, following up to the day Krystal cast the spell to leave Wyatt and shift herself from one world to the next. I suggest reading A.I.F.I.L Before reading this to 

_**Dark Love**_

**Chapter 1**

**The Montana household...**

It was a beautiful Monday morning, Rushing around her bedroom was a 18 year old Krystal, she was getting ready for her first day at a new job, She was working for a advertising company. She put on a pair of blue denim jean with red Dior off the shoulder t-shirt, with a pair of knee high black leather boots.

She went downstairs to the kitchen where her family were sitting at the table eating breakfast before they all went to work, or school in her little sisters case.

"Morning." She said picking up a piece of toast. "See ya." she said the toast in her mouth she grabbed her bag and keys.

"Wait, honey, sit down and have a proper breakfast, you know breakf.." Her mother called out.

"-Fast is the most important meal of the day, yeah, yeah, yeah." She said waving her arm at her."Mom, i gotta go, i dont wanna be late on my first day!" she said in the hall.

"Bye daddy." She yelled before walking out the door to her father who was reading the newspaper.

"Bye, Pumpkin, good luck." he yelled before hearing the door close.

Krystal made her way to her baby blue Peugeot 206 CC, she calls it her baby. She unlocked it and stepped inside and put the roof down as it was a beautiful morning, she started the engine, as always her music was on loud, and she drove off..

**Another Busy household in San Fransisco was the Haliwell Manor.**

"Wyatt Mathew Haliwell, You better be out of that bed and ready in 10 minutes, otherwise I'm gonna come up there and blow your angelic ass out of bed myself." Yelled Piper Haliwell at her eldest son.

"Christopher Haliwell, the same applies to you." she added.

"Relax, Mom, You gonna get grey hair." Said a muscular blonde, with bright blue eyes wearing a fittedwhite T-shirt with dark blue denim jeans smiling at his mother.

"Don't you get smart with me mister, you're breakfast has been waiting on the table for the last 10 minutes. And your late for work." She said grilling her son which was nothing new. This was a every day routine for them.

"Chris." she yelled to the top of the stairs, and with that beside his brother orbed in a smiling Chris "Yes, mother." he said raising his eyebrows.

"Chris, again with the powers, can't you use the stairs like a normal person." Said Piper.

"Why bother with the stairs, when it can be avoided." he said with a smirk.

"Maybe give some use to your legs." Piper said.

"Mom, Please you are overreacting, why on earth would i go to so much trouble."He said with an emotional look on his face being sarcastic.

"I give up." She said walking over to the kitchen Wyatt followed along with Chris.

"I gotta go, I'm late for work." Wyatt said grabbing a piece of toast and shoving in his mouth, he grabbed his keys from the key holder and walked towards the front door.

"What else is new." Chris said sarcastically. Wyatt muffled hisperfectly productedmessy hair.

"Wyatt!."Yelled Chris.

"Bye mom," he said running out the door and in to his silver BMW Z4 he started the engine let his roof down and drove off.

_Fast cars,_

_Fast women,_

_Speed bikes with the nitro in them,_

_Dangerous when driven,_

_Those are the type that I be feeling x2_

Krystal was driving, the wind blowing in her hair, listening to the song playing loudly,she was singing along.

_Sitting there while I observe,_

_I like your lines I love your curves,_

_Checking out your bodywork,_

_How can I get with her,_

_Your the one that I want,_

_Do anything to turn you on,_

_Somebody please just pass the keys so you can take a ride with me_

Wyatt driving along the quiet road the warm breeze blowing his curly blonde hair, his black tinted sunglasses on his left arm resting on the door, enjoying the drive listening to the music blaring loudly out of his system.

_I'm on a mission,_

_First thing disarming your system,_

_Next thing slip the key in the ignition,_

_Just listen,_

_To the way that you purr at me you know you prefer the speed_

_When your back starts dipping,_

_Wheel spinning when the gears start shifting,_

_I'm sticking til the turbo kicks in_

_You know that I'm missing,_

_Got me moving so fast you got me missing the flash a 5.0,_

Krystal bopping her head to the music her sunglasses on enjoying the drive to work, her surrounding where trees and open space, breathing in the fresh air, she smiled she loved driving.

_Fast cars,_

_Fast women,_

_Speed bikes with the nitro in them,_

_Dangerous when driven,_

_Those are the type that I be feeling x2_

Wyatt, stopped at the traffic lights, waiting for them to go green, when a red car stopped beside him with a blonde in it, he looked her and smiled, raising his eyebrows at her, the lights went green and he drove off with speed leaving the blonde girl behind him.

_Feel the ride feel the rush,_

_The moment I tease your clutch,_

_Reacting to my every touch,_

_Were shifting down or tearing up,_

_I don't care where we go,_

_To burn you out's¡ the end result_

_You're dealing with a professional _

I'll spin your round just to let you know

Krystal was driving down a clear road and was going to be late unless she put her foot down a little, so she did.

_I'm on a mission,_

_First thing disarming your system,_

_Next thing slip the key in the ignition,_

_Just listen,_

_To the way that you purr at me you know your as perverse as me,_

_When your back starts dipping,_

_And I'm unaware of the limits I'm hitting,_

_Blurred vision in a critical condition,_

_Could blow the transmission,_

_Got me moving so fast you got me missing the flash a 5.0,_

Both speeding to get to work on time, Wyatt approaching a crossing not looking to see if another car was coming he tried to cross.

F_ast cars,_

_Fast women,_

_Speed bikes with the nitro in them,_

_Dangerous when driven,_

_Those are the type that I be feeling x2_

Krystal still speeding, also didn't wait to look if any other car was approaching her on the right, she pulled out being her right of way. She didn't see the silver car coming at fast speed.

_Body like a race car,_

_You got the curves like Jaguar,_

_Acceleration like a Yamaha,_

_I like the way you perform when I'm turning you on,_

_Feel it when I revving you,_

_Smoother than a Daimler_

_You handle like a Lancia_

I like the way you perform when im turning you on

Wyatt, changing the music on his Cd player didn't see the blue car pulling out he looked up just in time before hitting it he swerved the car and slammed hard on the emergency brake.

Krystal seeing the silver car she did a emergency break stopping just in time before they crashed, their cars were an inch away from each other.

"Son of a-." She got out the car and looked at her car for damages.

"Wyatt, also jumped out of his car and checked for scratches or dents.

"Hey, where did you learn how to drive, a barn?"Yelled Krsytalthe tall muscular blonde.

"Me? This was you're fault." He said taking off his shades revealing his soft blue eyes.

"What, how was this my fault, you were the one speeding." She explained also taking off her shades revealing her sparkling green eyes looking at him.

"Where did you get you're licence, a supermarket?" Wyatt asked.

"Excuse me, it was my right of way, you should have stopped to give way or can't you read as well as drive." She said walking up to him.

"Listen sweetheart, maybe you should go back and get yourself a few more lessons?" He said moving closer to her.

"Sweetheart,Listen, Honey, you should go and get your eye's checked because there's obviously something wrong with them." She exclaimed.

They both looked at each other with hate, Krystal turned on her heel and walked to her car she looked back at him "Asshole." she muttered to herself.

Wyatt also got in to his car, "Bitch." He said looking over at her car.

Krystal rolled her eyes and shook her head and started her engine.

Wyatt did the same he was waiting for her to move her car, he honked his horn to piss her off "Move it, some people gotta get to work." He yelled.

She looked back at him, "Go to hell." she yelled as she put her foot down her tyres screeched and she drove off.

Wyatt was driving behind her, he can hear her music, and he saw her looking in her mirror at him, he looked at her in the mirror her amazing green eyes lookingback at him.

Sheindicated to turn left. Wyatt honked his horn at her just as she turned, he drove ahead She stuck her middle finger up at him and drove off.

Wyatt smiled to himself and carried on with his journey.

Krystal parked up her car muttering under her breath at the idiot that made her late, 'This is gonna be a good first impression, late on the first day.' She thought as she walked through the doors and made her way up to the office.

She walked to the receptionist, "Hi, Is Mr Caldwell around?" she asked.

"He's in his office waiting for you." She said smiling.

"Great, is he pissed off?" She asked scrunching her nose.

"He's the boss he's always pissed off?" the receptionist said making them both laugh.

"Thanks," she said smiling and walked off to her boss's office, she knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in." said a muffled voice.

Krystal walked in and saw her boss on the chair looking at her. "Ahh Ms Montana , nice of you to show up?" he said sarcastically.

"Mr Caldwell, I'm sorry I'm late, but i almost had a car accident on my way here, thats why i was delayed, I'm sorry."She explained.

"Hmm, ok dont let it happen again Ms Montana." he said and broke a little smile.

"Krystal, please." she said smiling.

"Ok ,Krystal your office is down the hall, and your assignment is waiting for you on your desk." He said pointing to the long corridor.

"Thank you." she said and walked out the office and made her way to her office. She walked in and sat at her desk.

_**OOOOO**_

Wyatt parked his car and walked through the glass doors "Hey Wyatt." a females voice called out.

"Hey jenny, is the boss in?" He asked taking off his shades.

"Yeah, waiting for you in one of his most pleasant moods?" she said smiling.

"Great." he said as he walked and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Wyatt opened the door and walked in.

"Hey boss, you wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Your late, Wyatt." He said firmly.

"Yeah, sorry i almost had a car accident with the wicked witch of the west." he explained.

"What is it with the car accident excuses today?" The boss asked. Wyatt looked at him confused.

"Never mind, get to work." he said pointing to the door.

Wyatt walked out and closed the door making his way to his office.

_**OOOO**_

Krystal sighed and looked up from the file in front of her."Man, i need some coffee." She said getting up and walking out of the office and making her way to the coffee room.

As she walked in to the coffee room she bumped into someone and coffee spilt on them both "Oww shit." She looked up "You?" She said looking up at the blonde who almost hit her car earlier. "You!" Wyatt said looking down at the 5ft woman stnding infront of him wearing his coffee.

"You have got to be kidding me?" She said.

"I don't believe this." Wyatt said looking down at his shirt which was covered in a huge coffee stain.

He walked in to the coffee room and grabbed a wet cloth. Krystal walked in and grabbed one also.

"You ruined my shirt." He said looking up at her.

"I ruined your shirt, you walked into me you klutz." She said wiping the coffee of of her.

"Alright, listen here little miss innocent, you walked in to me, and you are going to pay for they dry cleaning." He said looking down at her.

"Are you kidding me, you should be wearing a flashing neon light saying WARNING is very Stupid." She growled.

"LOok here you little Manikin, stay out of my way and i wont step on you." he warned.

Krystal opened her mouth in shock at what he just called her,She looked up at him."Yeah, well you listen me you Stilt, you better save your wages this month because you are replacing this shirt, got it!" She said in annoyance.

"In your dreams, Midget." he said.

"Quit calling me a midget, you Giant." She said poking him.

"Wanna get off my back?" he said

"Wanna get out of my face?"

"Gladly." he said barging past her.

"JERK!" She yelled behind him.

They both walked in to their offices and stayed out of each others way for the rest of the day, but gaving each other dirty looks as their office'sare opposite each others. The day ended without them killing each other, Both drove homefrustrated at the day they had.

Krystal got home and threw her keys on counter.

"I'm home." she yelled.

"Hey, honey how was your first day?" Her mother asked.

"Its was ok, except i almost had an accident this morning." She said rubbing her temples.

"What? Are you ok honey?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, luckily we didn't crash, just some idiot that doesn't know how to drive." she said shaking her head.

"Well, your dinner is in the microwave." her mother informed her.

"Actually, I'm not hungry i had a big lunch, I'm gonna take a shower and relax in my room." She said making her way to her bedroom.

She took off her jacket and threw it on the chair, she fell back on her bed and sighed. "What a day." She muttered to herself.

A knock sounded on her door. "Come in." She yelled. Her younger sister Dani walked in.

"Hey sis, how was your first day?" She asked sitting on the bed.

"Don't ask?" she said sitting up.

"That bad huh?" Dani said

"Bad, doesn't even begin to describe the day i had." she said closing her eyes.

"Really? What happened? Is that a coffee stain on your Dior?" Dani asked.

"Yes," Krystal said in a annoyed tone.

"What happened?"

"Well, i met the most aggravating guy in world, he almost crashed in to my car and had the cheek to blame it on me. Like that wasn't enough i bumped in to him at work and he spills coffee on me,and blames me for that too." She said shaking her head as she relived the annoyance.

"Wow, youthats some day." Dani said laughing

"God, he's such a jerk, he called me a Manikin and a Midget." she explained.

Dani couldn't help but laugh, Krystal glared at her "What, I'm sorry but it seems like you have the hots for this guy?"She explained causing Krystal to laugh sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me, I do not have the hots for him, he's an immature asshole ,i feel like decapitating him." She explained motioning her hands to her neck to illustrate her point. Dani just smiled at her older sisters frustration.

_**OOOO**_

Wyatt walked through the door and through his keys on the side, along with his jacket.

"I'm home." he yelled letting everybody in the house know of his presence.

He walked in to the kitchen and saw his mother cooking. "Hey sweetie, how was work?" Piper asked.

"It sucked."

"Details please." she replied, offering him a chocolate chip cookie which he took.

Chris walked in to the kitchen "Hey, whats going on?" He asked sensing his brothers annoyance.

"Whoa Wy, whats with all the annoyance?" Chris asked.

"Don't ask." He simply said taking a drink from the fridge.

"Are you kidding, somethings bugging my brother, how can i not take joy in asking him?" He said mockingly.

"Shut up Chris." He said annoyed.

"Spill it mister, whats going on?" Piper asked her eldest son.

"Well, I met the most irritating girl today. She almost hit my car this morning ,and tried to blame her stupidity on me, Then like thats not enough she crashes into me at work and spills coffee all over me. And she has the cheek to call me clumsy." he explained. Chris and Piper just smiled at him.

"What you smiling at?" he asked them both.

"Well honey, it seems like you might have a little crush on this girl." Piper explained causing Wyatt to scoff.

"Are you kidding me, she must be the hottest girl i have ever hated." He said in frustration.

"She called me a Jerk an Asshole, a Giant oh not to mention Klutz and Clumsy. She said i need to wear a flashing neon light that says WARNING is very stupid. Can you believe the nerve." he said shaking his head.

"The girl has style." Chris said laughing.

"Chris, dont make me make you my personal punching back." he said irritated.

"Hey, its not my fault your such a klutz." Chris said laughing.

"Alright, thats it,come here you little brat." He said chasing his brother around the house..

* * *

To be Continued, Ok theres the first Chapter Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks 


	2. Damsel In Distress

Disclaimer. I do not own Charmed or any or the characters from the show, but i do own the others.

_**Damsel In Distress.**_

It was a beautiful Friday morning, Krystal was getting dressed to get to work early, as she has a meeting, she was shuffling in her bedroom. She was wearing a black ripped pair of denim quarter length jeans, with a white top, on her feet she was wearing three inch heeled open toe sandals.

She walked downstairs and grabbed her keys and walked out the door, She jumped in her car and drove off.

7.30am.

"Dude, get out the bathroom!" Yelled Chris.

"What?" Wyatt yelled back not hearing him as he was shaving he had foam all over his face and not to mention in his ear.

"Get your ass out of the bathroom!" Chris yelled again.

"Get the what?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt, get your ass out of that bathroom, before i orb in there and kick your whitelighter ass up!" Chris warned.

"Yeah, like thats possible!." Wyatt mocked coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Kids, its a little to early for arguing don't ya think?" Asked Phoebe passing them by the hall.

"No, its never to early to piss Chris off, thats what gets me through my day, knowing i can come back home and torture him." Wyatt said ruffling Chris's hair as he walked off in to his room.

"You asshole!" Chris yelled from behind his brother.

"Christopher! language." Piper scolded her younger son as she walked by. Chris shook his head and went in to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Wyatt got dressed, listening to the radio dancing in his bedroom as he got dressed, he admired his body in the mirror. "Damn I'm hot!" He muttered with a smile to himself in the mirror.

He wore a black tight top, with dark blue jeans. On his feet he hand a pair of black Nike Airs. He ran down the stairs grabbed his keys and walked out the door. He jumped in his car and drove off.

**9.00am (In the office)**

Everybody was sitting in a conference room waiting for the boss to arrive and start the meeting. Chatter filled the room as everybody was talking amongst themselves. Krystal was talking with a guys named Jess who was seated beside her. He was a funny guy, but not Krystal's type at all. Krystal likes her guys more rough, dangerous,mysterious, manly more than boyish, she loves guys that take control.

As she carried on talking to him her eyes gazed over to Wyatt, where he was sitting right opposite her on the other side of the table.

He was talking with a girl named Chole, they looked like they were having an interesting conversation.

Wyatt leaned in and whispered something in the girls ear which made her blush and hit him playfully on his arm. She turned her attention back to Jess.

Wyatt was talking to Chloe, she was a very sweet girl, great looking, but she was way too innocent for him, Wyatt loves his women to be mysterious,and more adventurous than innocent and shy.

As she was talking to him, Wyatt looked over at Krystal shewas laughing with the guy she was talking to, her hand was resting on his. That bothered him but he didn't know why, its not like he likes her or anything ,on the contrary he hates her. Wyatt shook off his thoughts and returned his attention to Chloe.

A few minutes passed and the boss walked in and slammed some papers on the table. The room fell silent as he walked in.

"Okay people, I'm gonna get right to the point, we have a presentation in 4 weeks, so i have put you all into pairs to work together. So the names i call will be your partners for the next few weeks. And i might add if you dont like the person your with...Tough!" he said looking around the room through his thick glasses.

"Ok, Tom with Pearl, Anne with Henry, Jess with Chole, Rick with Evelyn and Wyatt with Krystal." He finished off. They both looked at each other and back at their boss and back at each other. Krystal sighed and her head fell in to her hands "Great!.. just great!." She muttered to herself.

"Alright, you have four weeks to work on your presentation, play nice!." Mr C said as he walked out.

Everybody walked with their pairs to talk about the presentation, which ironically is about the sexuality of men and women, who knows who more, both have to learn about the other...etc

Krystal groaned and stood up, she walked out of the room leaving Wyatt to follow her. She walked in to her office and sat on her chair, she leaned onto the table her head resting on her arms.

"I dont believe this!" a muffled voice came from her.

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly jumping with joy either." Wyatt said flopping down on a chair in front of her desk.

Krystal looked up with her eyes just visible. Her intense green eyes gazing in to his piercing blue ones.

"This is punishment."she said sitting upright.

"Gee thanks!" he said kinda hurt.

Krystal looked at him. "Wyatt we hate each other, we can barely be in the same room for five minutes without jumping down each others throats, let alone.4 weeks! We will kill each other." She explained.

"Well, you do make a very good point, but we are stuck with each other, how much ever we may hate it, Theres nothing we can do." Wyatt explained plopping his feet on her desk.

Krystal looked at him "Get your feet off my desk." She said pushing his feet off. "I got it?" She said smiling.

"Got what?" Wyatt asked.

"We can switched partners?" She suggested.

"With who?" he asked.

"Chloe and Jess?" She said smiling.

"Uh-ah, no way!" Wyatt said shaking his head.

"Why not, you like Chole right?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me, i can not spend a month with her..she's just." He said thinking of a word to describe her.

"Just what?" Krystal asked.

"Dull." He said simply.

"Well, she didn't seem to 'Dull' earlier when you were flirting with her" Krystal said.

"I was killing time, okay ? Shes too boring to hang out with, i would rather stick with you thanks?"

"Well i dont wanna stick with you? I refuse to spend the next few weeks arguing with a pig headed, jerk!" She explained.

"Well, tough, Because like it or not, your gonna have to. You Midget." She said in spite of her calling him a jerk.

"I am not a midget, you insensitive Giant!." She argued back.

"Have you looked in the mirror, or are you so small you can't reach one!" Wyatt said teasing her.

"Well at least i dont hit my head on the ceiling every time i stand up, no wonder your so stupid."She spat back.

"Honey, you are so small, if you sit on a curb you can swing your legs." Wyatt said smiling.

"Well i would be careful while walking down the street, your big head might crash in to a flying airplane." She said smiling back at him.

Wyatt not being able to hold his laughter burst out laughing causing Krystal to laugh with him. "Nice, very nice!" he said chuckling.

"I know." She said smiling.

"Wow is that a smile? i never knew you had so many teeth?" He said mocking her.

"Shut up!"

"You should do that more often, it suits you?" Wyatt said smiling.

Krystal blushed, "Thanks."She said dropping her gaze from him.

"See! we can get along right?" Wyatt asked.

She sighed "Yeah, I guess." she said resting her head on her arm.

"So, What where do we start with this, presentation?" Wyatt asked.

"Um, not sure, you got any idea's?" She asked.

He shook his head "Nope not a thing." He said.

"Okay well, we have to learn as much about the opposite sex in 4 weeks, so i suggest we hit clubs, bars, and we will go from there?" she asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Wyatt said mocking her.

"Dream on buster!" She said jeering. Wyatt snickered.

"I dont know, why they chose this subject, i mean men and women will never understand each other no matter what. Its the way its always been." Krystal explained looking at her partner.

"Research, I mean think about it, women are one of life's greatest mystery's, no man has never been able to figure out a woman." Wyatt explained moving his chair closer to her desk."Well, except for Dr Phil" He added.

"Yeah, but thats not gonna change in four weeks now is it?" Krystal said. "And we all know, why men have never figured out women." she added.

"Oh, yeah, and why miught that be?"He said.

"The the two genders think about different things. I mean the first thing men think about setting a sight on a woman is sex. As for women they think about love, well majority of women that is." she explained.

"True, but the only thing men and women agree on is sex. Am i right?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, when its done right." Krystal said smiling.

"Oooh, had bad experiences huh?" He said looking at her.

"No, what makes you say that?" She asked.

"Just the way you said it, it seems to me like you haven't had that one sexual experience that takes your breath away." Wyatt explained with a grin.

Krystal scoffed."Right and you would know all about that, right?" she asked mocking him.

Wyatt smiled and moved closer to her as their faces were inches away from each other. "Let me tell you something about me princess, theres only three things I'm good at. And sex is the very first.." He explained gazing in to her green eyes which were sparkling with mystery.

Krystal swallowed hard her breath got caught in her chest, as she glared in his piercing blue eyes. Adrenaline rushing through their bodies their lips almost met til Krystal quickly snapped out of it and pulled back, she cleared her throat and fell back into her chair trying to organise her jumbled thoughts into some kind of coherent order.

"Excuse me." She said standing up, she left her office and ran to the bathroom.

She walked in and walked to the mirror, she looked at her refection in the mirror. "What the hell was that?" She whispered to herself. "Come on Krystal, pull yourself together. You dont like him. Its just a moment of weakness, that all." She muttered.

She turn the cold tap on and washed her face with cold water. As she looked back up in the mirror, andshe saw Wyatt standing beside the door, her heart quickened in her chest. She turned around and looked at him. Wyatt walked over to her he crushed his lips against hers.

Krystal first instinct was to shove him away. Instead, she curled her fingers into the material of his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him back with a kind of fervent need, her agitation fuelling her ardour as he possessively claimed her mouth with his.

Krystal opened her eyes, looked in the mirror and looked behind her, there was no one there. She had been fantasying it.

"Oh god!." She muttered herself.

Wyatt was sitting in her office,thinking about what happened earlier._ "I was gonna kiss her, where the hell did that come from? I dont even like her.. do I?" he thought._

Krystal walked in and sat at her desk, they both avoided looking at each other,

Wyatt was the first to break the awkward silence. "You ok?" He asked his voice soft and mellow.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't i be?" She asked still not looking at him.

"I dunno, i think we should talk about earlier-." Wyatt said.

"Whats there to talk about?" She asked smiling.

"We almost kissed, Krystal?" Wyatt clarified.

"Almost, But didn't!." She waved it off.

"Yeah." Wyatt said his eyes narrowing as he looked at her.

"Ok, so back to this presentation.-" She said looking up to see Wyatt staring at her.

"Why, are you staring at me?" Krystal asked.

Wyatt just shook his head. "I'm not!" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, can we please focus?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure, Where do we go from here?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, we do research, are you busy tonight?" Krystal asked.

"I dont think so, why?" Wyatt asked.

"We can go and hit a club or something?" Krystal said not looking at him.

"Sure, which one do you wanna go to?" He asked.

"Mmm, How about Zeus?" Krystal suggested.

"Zeus? isn't that a A list kinda nightclub?" Wyatt asked

Krystal smiled. "Yeah,but i have contacts there so we can get in." Krystal explained

"Ooh playing with the big boys are we?" Wyatt asked mockingly.

"Yes, i dated the owner, and we ended on good terms so.." She explained.

"Cool. Do you think there will be celebrity's there tonight?" Wyatt asked, Krystal shrugged

"So do you want me to pick you up?" Wyatt asked.

"Sure, 8 o clock alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. So wanna go to lunch?" Wyatt asked. Krystal smiled and nodded.

_**OOOO**_

**7.50pm**

Krystal was in her bedroom, doing her hair her cellphone rang.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey! Its me Wyatt."

"Hey, whats up? Are you cancelling on me?" She asked.

"No,nothing like that. Quick question?" He asked.

"Ok, Shoot?" She asked holding the phone with her shoulder trying to fix her hair.

"What aftershave would you prefer, Fahrenheit, or Jean Paul Gautier?" Wyatt asked.

"Why are you asking me?" She asked confused.

"Well, I am wearing the aftershave for the likeness of women, so who better to ask than a woman what she likes, right?"He explained.

"Wrong, Not every women likes the same things,I could like Jean Paul Gautier but another women might like Fahrenheit, so its really up to you." Krystal explained.

"Ok, but what if i am having a tough time deciding what you would like? seen as you are my date?"

"Alright, go for Jean Paul Gautier,and stop wasting time!" She said and hung up the phone and returned to getting ready.

Krystal was wearing a black short skirt with knee high leather boots. With a open back red silk Chanel top,which says "Would You?" On her chest.

The door bell sounded and she sprayed herself with D&G light blue perfume and made her way downstairs.

Wyatt was wearing Black short sleeve shirt which fitted on his nicely trimmed muscles under the shirt, with a pair of black trousers along with a pair of Prada shoes.

Dani answered the door.

"Hi, you must be Wyatt?" She said moving aside to let him in.

"Yeah i am, is Krystal around?" He asked.

"Yeah, she will be down in a sec, I'm Dani her sister." She said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you."He said he looked up at the top of the stair to see Krystal coming down the stairs, admiring her legs as she descended each step.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Wyatt said ogling ever inch of her body.

"Thanks, you look great yourself." She said smiling, his blue eyes gazing in to hers.

"You ready?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, lets go!" She said as they walked out the door.

They jumped in to Wyatt's car, after a 45 minute drive they were in the car park of the club.

They walked to the entrance of the club where there were 5 security guys waiting at the door searching people.

Krystal walked up to them all the security guys looked at her.

"Krystal?" called out a tall dark looking guy.

"Hey Stu!" Krystal said leaning in and kissing this guy on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Stu asked.

"What, can't a girl come out for a good time?" Krystal said smiling.

"Yeah, a girl most definitely can." He said gazing at her body up and down.

"Is Carl around?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, his in his office."

"Ok, Can you let him know I'm here?" Krystal asked.

"Sure, go on in hun!" He said opening the gate and lettin them in.

"So Carl, is that the ex?" Wyatt asked.

Krystal just smiled. "Hey baby girl." A guy said from behind her with a English accent, he had a pair of leather pant on, with a tight white shirt.

"Hi honey!" She said giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Hows my girl?" Krystal asked smiling.

"Missing you, loving the outfit!." He said spinning her around, his eyes moved over to Wyatt, who was a little confused.

"Mmm,Mmm,Mmm, who's the hunk!" He said eying up Wyatt.

Krystal couldn't help but laugh "This is Wyatt Halliwell, He's a colleague of mine." She said smiling.

"Well Hello Wyatt, I'm Carl Watson, i manage this place, pleasure to meet you." He said shaking his hand.

Wyatt nodded "Likewise!" He said looking over and Krystal who was suppressing laughter.

Carl winked at him, "Krys, baby i gotta go, i will catch up with you in a lil white, kay?"

"Ok, sweetie i will see you later." Krystal said smiling.

"Tell the barmen, drinks are on me." Carl said walking off leaving Krystal and a very confused Wyatt.

"You dated that guy?" Wyatt asked awe-struck.

"No! Carl's just my good friend, why?" Krystal asked.

"Because he seems like he's." Wyatt cleared his throat.

"What? Gay?" Krystal asked smiling.

"Yeah!" Wyatt said nodding.

"Well, you're right he is gay!" Krystal said as they walked over to the bar.

"Cool, so you hang out with gay guys a lot, do you?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, i have tons of gay friends, they're the most down to earth people, not to mention funny." Krystal explained.

"Right, so wheres this guy you dated then?" Wyatt asked sitting on a stool.

"I dunno, i guess his not here." Krystal said leaning back on a stool.

_Jus Gimme the light_

_yea yeah_

_Jus Gimme the light _

_yo yo _

_Jus Gimme the light_

_dont say it_

_jus gime the light_

_sean paul_

"Oh, I love this song, come on dance with me." She said grabbing Wyatt's hand and leaning him to the dance floor. Krystal starts moving to the music.

_Jus gimme the light_

_and pass the dro_

_Bust another bottle of moe_

_Gal dem in a me sight_

_and I gots know _

_Which one is gonna catch my flow_

_Causle I'm in a the vibes _

_and i got my dough_

_Bust another botte of moe_

_Gurl dem lookin hype_

_and i gots to know_

Wyatt smiled and started moving to the music also, he was watching Krystal move to the music, _"Damn she can move!"_ He thought to himself.

_Could I be your protector_

_your buff in every sector_

_Everyman around dem _

_wanna turn your inspector_

_but u no let them sweat ya_

_No grill you with no lecture_

_But dem power drill _

_or dem feul injector_

_Dem a infector_

_Disease collector_

_Nuff of dem a gon on_

_like dem wan come wreck ya_

_Done out the part_

_where you got in your center_

_But u know _

_u dont let themn guy affect ya_

Both were dancing together, and a guy comes and grabs Krystal's arm, almost instantly a space cleared on the dance floor Krystal smiled as they both moved together.

_One / Two / Three / Four / Five of them_

_Situation gettinh really live again_

_Girl dem wanna Fi hang out with_

_The players and the riders de_

_Beside of them and dem say_

_Dem tired of the liars_

_Dem friars and connivers _

_will never get inseide of dem_

_Dem clyder dem_

_Especially the money hider dem_

_Watchie watchie girl bout dem_

_A try fi make bride of dem_

_Denied again _

_some of them move like a spiderman_

_Girl dem say nah _

_open wide again_

They both looked like they were professional dancers, the song ended and Krystal hugged the guy she was dancing with, Wyatt watched her, the closeness of her and this man bothered him..a lot.

While watching them talk a blonde came up to Wyatt, "Hey, wanna dance?" She said her voice soft and mellow. Wyatt looked over to Krystal who was still talking with that guy.

"Sure, why not!" He said smiling at her.

A slow song began playing and Wyatt slipped his hands around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they moved slowly to the rhythm of the music. As he turned he saw Krystalbeing pulled away by a tall dark man.

Wyatt had a feeling she was being taken against her will.

"Excuse me, sorry, i gotta go." He said excusing himself from the blonde and going after Krystal.

Krystal was being pulled away by her ex, "What the hell are you doing, get off me?" She said trying to break from his tight grip on her arm.

Krystal was rushed through a fire exit door "Shut up!" Said her ex. "You're hurting me!" She yelled.

"Marcus, what the hell are you doing, let go of me." She said pulling her arm.

"Who's that guy you were dancing with?" Marcus asked shoving her hard in to a wall.

"What's it to you?" She asked with attitude.

Marcus gripped her face with his fingers, causing her to yell out in pain.

"WHO IS HE?" He yelled making her jump.

"What the hell has gotten in to you, he's a colleague, we work together." She explained.

"You looked, like a lot more than that to me," He said gripping her arms tighter.

"Even if i were to be with him, it has nothing to do with you anymore, let me go!" She said trying to push him away.

"Listen to me, you will always be mine, do you hear me? what you do is always my business understood?." Marcus said bashing her back hard in to the wall.

"Go to hell, Marcus!" She said and punched him hard in the stomach.

Marcus yelled in pain he stood up and slapped her hard across the face, the ring he was wearing cut her lip which was bleeding.

Krystal looked at him, she pushed him hard away from her and kicked him hard into the other wall. Marcus stood up and walked towards her and slapped her harder this time which made her fall to the floor.

Right then the door swung open and Wyatt stood there, he saw Krystal on the floor bleeding.

Wyatt was furious, he walked towards Marcus and punched him in the face, he fell on the floor and Wyatt grabbed him and lifted him to his feet only to punch him again. Blood spattered everywhere. Marcus was on the floor and Wyatt kicked him hard in the ribs. "You son of a bitch, where the hell do you get off hitting a woman?" He said kicking him in the face.

"Wyatt!" Krystal said holding on to his arm and pulling him, he took one look at her eyes and calmed down instantly.

He looked at Marcus one last time "If i see you anywhere near her again, I will fucking kill you!" Wyatt warned before wrapping his arm around Krystal and getting her out of the club.

Once they were outside Wyatt pulled her close to him "Jesus, look at your face!" Wyatt said looking at her bleeding wound.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked. Krystal nodded.

"Come here, I have a first aid kit in the car." he took her hand and lead her to the car.

They sat in the car, Wyatt switched the light on to see her wounds better, he took out a piece of cotton wool, and put some disinfectant on it. "Why do guys always know how to hit a woman, Right across the cheek, Wham, Its feels like your eyes going to explode. What do they do pull you aside in high school and show you to to do this?" She asked holding her cheek. Wyatt barely smiled he placed the cotton wool on her lip. Krystal hissed in pain.

He stroked the side of her face softly "Not all guys hit!." He said soothingly. Wyatt was gazing in to her eyes, as he wiped away the blood.

"Thank you Wyatt." She said looking back into hissaphire blue eyes.

"For what?" He asked.

"For helping me, you're my hero!" She said smiling, "Ow,Shit!" She said her hand touching her lips she pulled down the mirror and looked at herself.

"Oh god, thats gonna swell up like a bitch!" She said looking in the mirror.

"Krystal look at me!" He said turning her to face him.

"What is it?." She asked.

"Look, what I'm gonna do, might freak you out, but its killing me to see you like this." He explained.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Close your eyes." He said softly. Krystal looked at him worried, "Trust me!" she closed her eyes.Wyatt held out his hand and a golden glow appeared from his hand and her wound healed. Krystal felt something warm on her face.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, he smiled at her. "Wyatt, what did you do?" She said touching her face.

"I healed you!." He said softly.

"What?" Krystal asked confused.

"Take a look."He said pulling down the mirror.

Krystal looked in the mirror and saw her face was healed, not a scratch.

"Oh my god."She said touching her face. She turned to Wyatt who had a worried look on his face.

"You're a Whitelighter?" She said smiling.

"Wait, how do you know about whitlighters? and why aren't you freaking out?" Wyatt asked.

Krystal couldn't help but laugh. "Oh god!" She said looking at him.

"Krystal, why are you laughing? Whats so funny?"Wyatt asked confused.

"Do you wanna know why I'm laughing?" She asked.

"Yeah, please!" he said nodding.

Krystal smiled and her body dissolved into a million light particles, she disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later.

Wyatt was shocked his eyes were wide open. "_**You're **_a whitelighter?" he asked.

"No, I'm half whitelighter half witch and a few other stuff." She explained.

"Ok? wow, i was shitting it there, i thought you would think I'm some sort of freak!" Wyatt said smiling.

"I thought you were a mortal." Krystal said shaking her head.

"Same here, if i knew you were a witch i would have changed you in to a toad or orb you in to oblivion, for pissing me off so much." Wyatt said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, well if i knew you were a which, I would have orbed your family jewels far far away!." She said raising her eyebrows

"Ouch, you're a mean little witch aren't you?" He asked mockingly.

"Well, i have a certain dark side, it comes out to play once in a while." She said grinning.

"Oh dangerous are we?." Wyatt asked narrowing his eyes.

"Hey just becauseI have angel genes, that doesnt mean i have to be an angel all the time, it feels good to be bad once in a while." She said with a sexy smile.

Wyatt swallowed hard. "I bet it does." he said gazing in to her eyes.

"Do you wanna go and get hammered?" Krystal asked smiling.

"I can't, I'm driving!" Wyatt said with a frown..

"Oh come on, you can orb home, besides, you gotta let me buy you a drink after saving me from Marcus." Krystal offered.

"No, theres no need really, its fine!." Wyatt said shaking his head. "You know, what I wanna show you something." Wyatt said switching on the engine and drove off.

"Hey, where are we going?" Krystal asked looking at Wyatt, who just smiled. "You'll see." He said raising his eyebrows.

To Be Continued...


	3. Getting To Know You

Previously on, Dark Love..

"Hey, where are we going?" Krystal asked looking at Wyatt, who just smiled. "You'll see." He said raising his eyebrows.

**OOOOO**

_**Getting To Know You.**_

They were driving down a quiet road, the cars top down,the warm breeze blowing in their faces, listening to the song playing on the stero, the song really fit her mood, It was Melt Away, by 'Mariah Carey.' Krystal was looking at Wyatt, while he was driving, his long curly blonde hair blowing back, his right arm resting on the door steering the wheel, his other hand was resting on his leg, he had nice long fingers, Krystal liked guys with nice hands, don't really know why, but it gets her hot!

_You come to me with a casual flow_

_And suddenly my defenses start to go_

_When you talk to me in that sensual tone_

_It envelopes me and I lose my self control_

"_God, you are so sexy!"_ She thought to herself looking at him, she was deep in thought, so deep she didn't even notice she was staring at him. Wyatt looked at her,he had seen her staring at him a while back from the corner of his eye.

_And baby I just melt away_

_Fall like rain_

_Everytime I see your face, I go off_

_I just wanna break it down_

_Anytime you come around_

_Maybe I could melt away in your arms_

"What?" Wyatt asked looking at her. "Your eyes." She said looking at him. Wyatt narrowed his eyes "I beg your pardon?" He asked. Krystal still looking at him "You have the most stunning blue eyes!" She let slip;_ "I can't believe I just said that! I feel like a complete idiot_." she thought to herself.

_Imagining that you're taking it slow_

_And so tenderly_

_'Til the feeling overflows_

_When you look at me I go soft and cave in_

_And I can't conceal that I'm slowly weakening_

"Thanks!" Wyatt said smiling at her,he was a little confused, wondering where that came from."Is that what you were thinking about so exceedingly, My eyes?" He asked with a grin. Krystal's face filled with blood instantly. He stopped the car in a dark area filled with trees, what looked like a high cliff.

_And baby I just melt away_

_Fall like rain_

_Everytime I see your face, I go off_

_I just wanna break it down_

_Anytime you come around_

_Maybe I could melt away in your arms_

Krystal avoided looking at him "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that!." She said opening the door, she stepped out of the car and closed the door. She walked over and looked at the View. "Wow!" she said looking at the entire city in front of her.

_You and me in a cloud of reverie_

_Spin around inside my head unendingly_

_Thoughts run wild as I sit and rhapsodize_

_Paint pretty pictures of what I'd do if you were mine_

Wyatt smiled to himself. And stepped out of the car also, the music stil playing in the car, Wyatt walked behind Krystal, "What do you think?" he whispered softly into her ear. Krystal closed her eyes, and her heartbeat quickened in her chest, at the warmness of his breath on her neck.

_And baby I just melt away_

_Fall like rain_

_Everytime I see your face, I go off_

_I just wanna break it down_

_Anytime you come around_

_Maybe I could melt away in your arms_

Her eyes closed "It's beautiful!" She said softly. Wyatt stepped in front of her, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You know, you feel free to admire my 'stunning blue eyes', when ever you like, Of course given that i have permission to gaze and lose myself in your breathtaking green ones?" He asked smiling.

Krystal smiled, her cheeks turning red, she bit her bottom lip and dropped her gaze from his and looked down. Wyatt slipped his fingers under her chin and lifted her head to look up at him.

"Do i get permission, or not?" He asked gazing into her eyes.

Krystal smiled "Sure, knock yourself out!" She said grinning. Wyatt's fingers still on her chin he moved in closer to her,he wrapped his right hand around her tiny waist, he pulled her head in to meet his lips, but before they met Krystal jumped and muttered "Shit!" under her breath..

"What, wrong?" Wyatt asked.

"I gotta go, theres a attack at home." She said braking from his embrace. "Wait I'll come with you!" Wyatt offered.

"What about your car?" Krystal asked.

"We can come back for it, once we vanquish them." He said locking the car.

"Ok, lets go." Wyatt took her into his arms and orbed them out.

They materialised in the living room where the attack took place.

"Watch out!." Yelled Krystal's mother, a energy ball flying towards them Wyatt put up his protective shield around him and Krystal, the energy ball bounced off and hit the demon in the chest vanquishing him.

Wyatt lowered his shield, when two more demons showed up, he flicked his wrists and blew up one of them.

Krystal was fighting the other one, she waved her arm and sent the demon flying in to the wall, Before he stood up she kicked him in the face. "Who sent you?" She asked her foot at his neck. Wyatt stood beside her "She asked you a question?" he said raising his deep husky voice. Krystal's parents look at each other.

"I will never tell, witch?" The demon spat.

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way, its your choice?" Wyatt asked. The demon stayed quiet.

"Fine, its your funeral!." He said raising his arm he blew off the demons left arm. He yelled out in pain.

"I will ask you one last time, who sent you?" Krystal asked. The demon didn't talk again he just looked at them with his cold, black eyes.

"You know what, hes not gonna talk, just blow him up?" Krystal said, Wyatt nodded and blew him up.

"Is everybody ok?" Krystal asked looking at everyone in her family.

"Yeah, honey we're fine, who's this?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, this is Wyatt Halliwell, he's also Witchligher. Like me?" She explained to her parents.

"Witchligher?" Wyatt asked smiling.

"Yeah, its easier than saying half witch half whitelighter!." Krystal explained.

Wyatt laughed at her antics. "Wait a second, did you say your last name was Halliwell?" Krystal's mom asked.

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah." he said smiling.

"You're related to the Halliwell witches?" She asked.

"Yes, my mothers one of the charmed one's." He explained.

"Whoa! Really?" Krystal asked Wyatt nodded

Krystal looked at her mom who had a weird look on her face, her eyes staring at Wyatt.. "Mom, you ok?" She asked walking to her mothers side.

Wyatt was confused _"What is it with this family and their staring?" _Wyatt thought to himself.

"You're the twice blessed child?" Mr montana said looking as shocked as his wife.

"Yeah, thats right!" He said looking at Krystal.

"Alright what the hell is going on?" Krystal asked sensing the tension between her parents.

"I think we need to talk?" Her father said.

"About what?" Krystal asked.

"Krystal, you remember me telling you about you're great, great, great, great, grandmother Marinda?" Her mother said. Krystal nodded.

"There were two very powerful covens back in her day. There was her coven and Melinda Warrens coven." Her mom began explaining.

"Wait, Melinda Warren is my great, great, great, great,great, grandmother." Wyatt explained.

"Yeah i know, see the two covens were connected magically. When connected they were the most powerful force of magic ever." She explained.

"Ok?" Krystal said trying to understand what her mother was explaining.

"You know what, i think we should talk you your mother and aunts about this too." She informed Wyatt.

"Ok, would you like me to go and get them?" Wyatt asked.

"No, tell them to come here, for dinner tomorrow night, and i will explain it to you all then." She said.

"Ok, I'm gonna take off, I need to pick up my car, you coming?" He asked Krystal who nodded.

"Mom, i will be home later ok?" She said before they orbed out. Krystal mother nodded and looked at her husband.

"Thats him, isn't it?" He asked his wife.

She nodded "Yeah, thats him alright." She said looking up at her husband.

**OOOO**

Krystal and Wyatt materialized on the cliff where they were before. "Krystal?" Wyatt said looking down at her.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"You okay?" He asked noticing the look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just wondering what it is that my mom has to tell us, thats all." She explained.

"Yeah, that was weird, but i guess we will find out tomorrow." Wyatt said. Krystal nodded.

She smiled up at him "So Mr twice blessed huh?" Krystal said walking backwards..

Wyatt walking towards her as she backed up. "Yeah, thats right, you better not mess with me, otherwise i might have to slice you, into chewable pieces with Excalibur." Wyatt said walking towards her.

"Excalibur?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm the bearer of sword." He said backing her up against a tree.

"Wow really, so you sword fight too, do you?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, Ive been training for years." Wyatt informed her.

"Hmm, i can just imagine that, you topless, dripping with sweat, training with a sword, very sexy!" She said smiling at him entrancingly.

"Well, you know you dont have to imagine?" He said moving in closer to her.

"I don't?" She asked.

"No, why imagine when you can have the real thing, i would be more than happy to let you watch while i get hot and sweaty." he said flirting,

"Well, what if i dont wanna watch, What if i wanna join in?" She asked looking up at him.

"That would be even better,but you might not be able to handle a sword, dont want you to get hurt." he said arms on tree one on each side blocking her from moving.

"Well, maybe you can teach me?" She asked coyly.

"I would love too, just say when." He said smiling at her.

"Hows tomorrow afternoon?" She asked gazing in to his ocean blue eyes.

"Great, its a date!" Wyatt said grinning Krystal nodded.

"Do you wanna get outta here?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, its late i better get home, i gotta wake up early tomorrow." She said smiling innocently.

"Its the weekend?"

"I know, but i have things to do, I'm a busy girl." She said walking over to the car. Wyatt smiled.

"Alright, hop in ill take you home!" Wyatt said opening the door and letting her in.

"Thanks" She said hopping in, he started the car and they drove home. After a 30 minute drive. Wyatt pulled up in front of Krystal's house.

"Ok, so i will call you tomorrow?" Wyatt asked.

"Sure, but i wont be able to answer between 9-11 so you can call after or before that." She explained.

"Oh thats fine, I'm gonna be tied up at time anyway." he said.

"Alright then,I will see you tomorrow for training, also don't forget to tell your mom and aunts about dinner tomorrow night." She reminded smiling.

"Oh dont worry i wont, I'm really curious about what it is she has to explain. I hope its nothing bad!" He said.

"Yeah, it was a little intense, maybe they were surprised that im hanging around with a charmed ones offspring." She said smiling.

"Ok, when you refer to me as an offspring, that doesn't make this conversation any cuter!" Wyatt said sarcastically.

Krystal laughed. "Ok, Mr twice blessed, I'm off to bed, i will see you tomorrow." She said opening the door.

"I'll see you later." She said stepping out and closing the door before Wyatt could say goodnight.

Wyatt waited for her to go in safely and he drove off home.

Krystal walked in to her bedroom and closed the door behind her, she began to get undressed and hopped into bed.

As she was lying in bed she couldn't stop thinking about Wyatt.

_**OOOO**_

Wyatt walked through the front door of the manor, he put his keys on the counter and walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

He walked in and saw his mom, in the kitchen sitting at the table drinking a cup of cocoa.

"Hey mom, what are you doing up, its late?" He asked.

"I know, i couldn't sleep, where you been?" She asked her eldest son.

Wyatt took a bottle of water from the refrigerator,and walked over to the counter near the table his mother was sitting on.

"I was with Krystal." He said taking a sip of water.

"Ah you just said her name without swearing, does that mean things are getting better between you guys?" Piper asked with a smile.

"Well, yeah we are getting along pretty great now actually?" Wyatt explained.

"Really, whats changed?" Piper asked with a grin.

"Well, we learned a few things about each other." He explained.

"Like what?" Piper asked.

"Like how shes half whitelighter half witch!" He said drinking his water.

"What? She's a witch?" Piper asked surprised .

"Yeah, the weirdest thing happened, we were at her house there was a demon attack, so i went over there to help vanquish them, and her mom and dad gave me this weird look, especially when they found out i was your son!" Wyatt explained.

"Well, maybe they've heard of us, we do have a reputation in the magical circles?" Piper suggested.

"Im not sure thats it, she mentioned something about Melinda Warren and another coven." he said

"Really? How do they know about our ancestor?" Piper asked confused.

"I dunno, but she invited you and the aunts to dinner tomorrow night to explain." Wyatt informed.

"Right, Ok, i will tell your aunts in the morning, but for now am going to bed,i will see you in the morning sweetie." Piper said putting her mug in the sink.

"Yeah, I'm heading of to bed too, goodnight!" He said sprinting up the stairs and into his room.

He walked in and looked at the time, it was 2.35am he took his clothes off and flopped into bed. He was staring up at the ceiling when a smile crept up on his face he reached for his mobile and dialled a number and waited for an answer.

_**OOOO**_

Krystal was deep in thought, she was tossing and turning in bed for the last ten minutes she looked over to the clock on her bedside table it was 2.36am. She jumped at the sound of her cell ringing.

"Who the hell is calling at this hour?" she muttered as she picked up her cell she flipped it open.

"Hello!" she said, flipping open the phone and answering it.

"_Hey, its me!"_ sounded a deep voice in her ear.

"Well yeah, I figured that from the 'Wyatt!' caller id."

"_Well, ain't you well witted for 2 in the morning?"_ He asked sarcastically

Krystal laughed. "Wyatt?" she said softly.

"_Yeah?"_ He said right back.

"Why you calling me at 2 in the morning?" She asked smoothly.

"_Well, just thought i would let you know that i spoke to my mom, and she has accepted your mom's dinner invitation."_ Wyatt explained, trying to convince her thats why he's calling.

"Right, and this couldn't wait until tomorrow, why?" she asked not buying the reason he gave her.

"_Well, you know i thought i would let you know_." he said quickly.

"Thats not the reason you're calling is it?" She asked flatly

"_Am i that transparent?"_ he asked.

"Just a tad." she said giggling.

Wyatt stayed silent. "Whats the matter,you couldn't sleep, so you thought you would bug me?" She asked.

"_Were you sleeping?"_ He simply asked.

"Nope, i was tossing and turning like a mad woman."she admitted.

"So you wanna chat then, seen as we both cant sleep, whats the point in getting bored alone, when we can bored each other." he said his sexy voice low and sensual.

"Aren't you bored of talking to me?"

_"Funnily enough no, i happen to find talking to your very... Exhilarating."_ he said after pausing for a few seconds.

Krystal laughed."Wyatt Halliwell ,are you flirting with me?" She asked smiling.

_"I might be, is there a law against that?"_ he asked cocky.

"Are you always so bold?" Krystal asked in the same manner.

_"Yeah, its genetic."_ he answered casually.

"I doubt that, i think being twice blessed has something to do with it?"

_"How do you figure?"_ He asked curiously.

"Are you kidding, that must give you a huge confidence boost, you reputation proceeds itself, i mean you must get women-."

"_Falling at my feet all the time?" he finished off her sentence."Well I guess i do, but the trouble is most of them don't see the real meAll they see is my reputation like you say. There's more to me than that though – a whole lot more."_ He finished.

"Well, i can see that." she said genuinely.

_"Yeah?"_ he asked.

"Sure, i think under all the sarcasm and wit, theres a genuine, down to earth, caring guy,and you shouldn't think otherwise, i mean your good looking, and to boot your powerful than any other person out there, its understandable you feel the way you do. " She said airily.

Wyatt let out a short laugh_."Yeah, well i guess i gotten use to it, I may not like it sometimes, but I still believe in what my family does. I don't want to run away from my destiny, far from it. And I won't lie about who I am, least of all to someone that I love."_

"Well you know life isn't always so black n white,you shouldn't get yourself down, if you take life too seriously, you will never make it out alive, in our case thats literal."she said making Wyatt chuckle.

_"Thats very good advice, do you look in the mirror when your telling yourself that?"_Wyatt asked.

"No unfortunately, I'm not as strong as you, i was living in denial til a few years ago, i didn't except my Wiccan duties until i was 16, i was afraid." She said her voice low and shaky.

_"What was you so afraid of?"_ Wyatt asked sympathetically.

Krystal stayed silent a lump clogging in her throat. "I was afraid of losing another person i loved." she said tears drowning her green eyes.

Wyatt tensed up, and the sound of her voice, he knew she was upset, he felt it.

_"Who did you lose?"_

"My baby brother."She said tears left her eyes, she sobbed silently. Wyatt fell silent, seconds later her dark room lit up with a swirl of orbs, forming in to Wyatt. He strode to her side and sat on her bed, he took her tiny body into his strong arms and held her as she sobbed.

There's a hero

If you look inside your heart

You don't have to be afraid

Of what you are

There's an answer

If you reach into your soul

And the sorrow that you know

Will melt away

"Im sorry." He whispered kissing her forehead. She looked up at him "He died because of me, i was the reason my brothers dead." she said as tears left her bright green eyes.

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

_"_How did he die?" He asked softly. "A demon killed him." She said looking down. "Then how is that your fault?" Wyatt asked.

It's a long road

When you face the world alone

No one reaches out a hand

For you to hold

You can find love

If you search within yourself

And the emptiness you felt

Will disappear

"They killed him to get to me. He was only 11 years old, and he sacrificed his life to save me, i was his big sister i should have saved him, i should have died not him. He didn't deserve to die the way he did, he was just a kid. If i had my powers i could have saved him, but i didn't. I was too damn selfish. I was too interested in my own damn life to even think about anybody else's. He died in my arms, because I was too much of a coward to face up to my destiny. And i lost my baby brother because of it." she said between hiccups.

Lord knows

Dreams are hard to follow

But don't let anyone

Tear them away

Hold on

There will be tomorrow

In time

You'll find the way

"Krystal, it was not your fault, and you gotta believe that right now. No one can blame you for trying to lead a normal life and leave all this magic crap aside. That doesn't make you selfish it makes you human, all this will tear you apart if you let it." He said gazing into her soft green eyes which were filled with pain and regret.

She looked into his blue eyes "Thank you." she whispered softly.

"Anytime!." He whispered right back.

"God its five already, how long have we been talking for?" She asked wiping away her tears.

"A few hours,the longest conversation i have ever had that didn't include some sort of erotic talk!" he said wryly.

Krystal smiled. Wyatt touched the tip of her tiny nose "You have a great smile." He said making her blush.

"Shut up!" She said nudging him ribs.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his side. "Do you always take compliments so well?" he asked playfully poking her sides. Krystal jumped and laughed.

"Stop poking me!" she said batting his hand away and poking him herself.

"Aha, did i just find your weak spot," he asked with a cheeky grin.

"What?" She asked with a worried smile. Wyatt pounced on her and began poking her, making her laugh, he covered her mouth so she would scream out and wake everybody up. She was squealing tying to break free from his hold.

She orbed out and Wyatt fell on her bed she then materialised on top of him. Wyatt laughed as she sat on him. "That is so personal gain!" he muttered.

"Whatever." she said holding him down.

"If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask?" He said his eyes lightly teasing.

"I think you need to get to bed." she said clutching onto his hands.

"I think we already are in bed, you better pray nobody walks in right now, they will so get the wrong idea." he pointed out gazing up at her.

"You chicken!" She said grinning.

"Chicken, dont make me crumble you like a piece of paper!" he said playfully.

"Oh please, you cant get out of this, otherwise you would have done already!" She said cocky.

"The only reason you're still sitting on top of me is because i am enjoying where your sitting. My guitars heavier than you, i can throw you around this room with ease if i wanted to!"he pointed out.

"Yes, oh blessed one." She said mocking him.

"Alright thats it." He said raising his head he bit her arm playfully, she let go and squealed. Freeing his arm he pushed her down, and this time he was on top.

"You cheater, you bit me!." She said childishly.

"Hey a good soldier works with his teeth." Wyatt said smiling.

"Get off me!." She said trying to break free.

"Uh, Uh, Uh, You be a good girl now." Krystal smiled. Their eyes locked, Wyatt's grip loosened,his fingers slipped into hers and Krystal tightened her fingers around his. Wyatt lowered his head, just as their lips were about to meet, there was a knock on the door, Wyatt looked at her and whispered "Good night." and orbed out. Krystal sighed "Damn it!" and closed her eyes.

_**OOOOO**_

The sun was beaming, the time was 9am Krystal was fast asleep, until her alarm went off and woke her. She groaned and switched off her alarm, she sat up her eyes still closed, she peaked at the time "Shit." She said and rushed in to the bathroom.

_**OOOOO**_

Piper Halliwell was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for the family. Wyatt strode in to the kitchen and flopped him self on chair at the table. He yawned "Good morning." his eyes still closed his head resting on his arm.

"Good morning sunshine, what time did you go to sleep last night?" Piper asked her eldest son she put a plate of pancakes and cream in front of him.

"I dunno i think it was 6 this morning." He mumbled.

"What were you doing up all so late?" She asked giving him a cup of coffee.

"I was on the phone."

"To who, wait let me guess, Krystal?" she asked in a amused tone.

"If you must know, yes i was talking to Krystal, now i have to go." He said orbing out.

Wyatt orbed to a martial arts studio, where he trains every week, usually on a Wednesday but he missed that session so he same to the Saturday morning one instead.

He walked in and saw a girl beating the crap out of a punching bag. "Jeez, i would hate to be behind those punches." He muttered to himself. He dropped his bag and walked in to the lesson. He began warming up.

"Oh good, My second best student is here." a small Chinese man said pulling Wyatt by the arm. "Wait second, who's the first." Wyatt asked him.

"Ahh you haven't met yet.. Krystal?" He called out Wyatt looked at the tiny girl and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked with a grin.

"I can ask you the same question?" She asked coking an eyebrow.

"I've been training here for years, i have never seen you here before." He stated.

"Same here."She said nodding.

"Ok i want the two of you to train together today." The man said and walked off leaving the two smiling at each other.

"Wow, it seems the universe really wants me to kick your ass." Krystal said wryly.

Wyatt laughed sarcastically. "You can try!"

"Lets get this over with shall we." Krystal said confident.

"Sure little lady." Wyatt said with a southern accent.

Krystal smiled. "Give it your best shot!" Krystal said getting in to stance. "Oh and no cheating using your powers!." Krystal warned. "also a friendly warning keep your teeth away from my flesh otherwise you will be picking them up from the floor one by one once I'm done with you." She warned smiling.

"Oh too bad, i was hoping on biting your teeny tiny tush." He said twitching his eyebrows up and down a few times.

Krystal flushed and elbowed him in the gut. Wyatt let out a groan. "Oh so thats how you wanna play, lets go sweetheart!" He said walking around her. Krystal swung a punch at him with her left and Wyatt blocked it with ease, he then threw a punch at her but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, their faces inches away from each others. Krystal smiled "I'm impressed." said Wyatt.

"Thanks, whoa!" She said Wyatt flipped her over and she landed on her back with a thud. Wyatt laughed, "Come on, i was being easy on you!" he said flipping his blonde curls out of his face.

Krystal kicked him hard behind the knee which made him also fall on his back. "Don't fuck with me?" she said smiling, Wyatt smiled right back at her just about to open his mouth "Don't say it!" She said pointing at him knowing fully well what he was going to say. Wyatt just laughed.

After an hour of battling with each other, they left the martial arts studio and walked outside.

"Hey, so you up for getting hot and sweaty?" Wyatt asked smiling.

"What?" Krystal asked shocked.

"Wow, you have a one track mind you know that?" Wyatt said mockingly.

"Oh like you can talk!" She said smiling.

"You asked me to teach you to sword fight remember?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh yeah, sure!" She said enthusiastically.

"Alright then, lets go." he said taking her hand in his and orbing out, out of sight.

They materialised in the attic of the Halliwell manor where everyone was, five pairs of eyes looking their way, their hands still clasped in each others.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" Wyatt asked looking at his family who were grinning at them.

"Hey Wyatt, who's you friend?" Phoebe asked smiling at her nephew.

"Oh, everybody this is Krystal."Krystal looked very nervous and shy. She did a little wave and shifted behind Wyatt slightly.

"Hi Krystal, nice to finally meet you!" Piper said giving her a hug.

"Yeah, its a great privilege to meet the charmed ones." Krystal said sweetly.

"Thanks, these are my two sisters Phoebe and Paige, and thats my other son Chris, and my husband Leo." Piper introduced each person in the room.

"Nice to meet you all." she said smiling.

"So your Krystal, huh? Chris asked checking her out.

"Yeah, why?"

"You have been the number one topic in this house for the last 3 weeks." Chris said winking at her.

"Really, whys that?" She asked smiling.

"Well my brother here wont stop talking about you, and i can now see why?" He said looking at her.

Really?" she said looking at Wyatt smiling.

"Shut up, Chris." Wyatt warned his voice deep and irritated.

"So what are you guys doing?" Paige asked.

"We were just at training."

"Krystal you know martial arts too?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I've been training ever since i was eight years old." she explained.

"She's very good, for a midget!" Wyatt said laughing.

Krystal glared at him "Yeah, well your good too for a giant." She spat right back. Making everybody in the room laugh.

"Alright, how about we get training."

"Sure, lets go?" She said looking up at him.

"Where you guys going?" Piper asked.

"We're gonna sword fight." he said looking back at his mom.

"Alright well, be careful." Piper called out behind them.

"Nice to meet you, i will see you all tonight." Krystal said being pushed out of the attic.

The girls looked at each other and smiled, shaking their heads they got back to what they were doing.

Krystal and Wyatt walked in to Wyatt's bedroom, She walked in the room it was nice and neat.

"Nice bedroom."She said looking at the posters of naked women on the wall.

"Ew!" She said looking at one with a women and her legs open. "Jeez, Wyatt!" She muttered turning away.

"What?" he said chuckling at her facial expressions.

"My god, thats disgusting?" She said pointing at the poster behind her.

"I'm a guy I'm hardly gonna have, men on my walls now am I.." He said taking off his shirt. Krystal's eyes admired his perfectly sculptured body. "Damn!" She said under her breath.

"Yeah, but come on thats just nasty."She said shaking her head. She was looking at pictures on his desk.

There was one of Wyatt and a redhead. She was holding her in his arms both smiling at the camera.

Wyatt poked his head on her shoulder, "What you looking at?" he asked.

"Girlfriend?" She asked showing him the picture.

"Ex- girlfriend." He said sitting on his bed.

"What happened?"

"It didn't work out!" He simply said lying back on his bed.

"Clearly, why not?"

Wyatt cocked his head to one side and raised his eyebrows at her."Nosey aren't ya!"

"Yeah – Little Miss Sticky-Beak, that's me," Krystal replied airily, utterly unrepentant about prying.

"Well, we wanted different things." He said looking down.

Krystal moved over to his bed, "She hurt you bad, huh?"

"You can say that, yeah."

"You must have really cared for her." She said sympathetically.

"I did care about her, but i left it in the past where it belongs." He said looking up at the green eyed witch sitting opposite him.

"Did you love her?" she asked.

Wyatt smiled. "No i didn't. It was just teenage relationship, it was over after a few months." Wyatt explained smiling.

"What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Umm,no i don't think I've been in love as yet, i think when you fall in love everything falls in to place, and it just feels right, you feel like you belong." She said gazing at him.

"Yeah, i know what you mean, you feel connected somehow, your stuck thinking bout that very girl that takes your breath away all the time." he said looking in her eyes.

"And, no matter how hard you try you just can't get him out of your mind, every day and every night you find yourself dreaming about him." She said losing herself in his piercing blue eyes.

"Dream about kissing her soft lips, and lose yourself in the depths of her amazingly lit eyes." he said softly.

Their heads moved in closer to each other, eyes gazing in to one another's, their lips met with a soft brush at first, Wyatt slipped his hand up to her face and pulled her in closer to him...

_**TBC...**_


	4. Our Destiny

**Disclaimer**,I do not own charmed, or any of the characters from the show.

A/N hey there little info on the characters on this chapter. Helen is the name of Krystal's mother, Phil is her fathers name.

**Our Destiny..**

Previously On **Dark Love...**

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Umm,no i don't think I've been in love as yet, i think when you fall in love everything falls in to place, and it just feels right, you feel like you belong." She said gazing at him.

"Yeah, i know what you mean, you feel connected somehow, your stuck thinking bout that very girl that takes your breath away all the time." he said looking in her eyes.

"And, no matter how hard you try you just can't get him out of your mind, every day and every night you find yourself dreaming about him." She said losing herself in his piercing blue eyes.

"Dream about kissing her soft lips, and lose yourself in the depths of her amazingly lit eyes." he said softly.

Their heads moved in closer to each other, eyes gazing in to one another's, their lips met with a soft brush at first, Wyatt slipped his hand up to her face and pulled her in closer to him...

OOOOO

Wyatt wrapped his strong arms around her waist, His hands slipped behind her head, ending up in her soft brunette hair. When his tongue asked permission to dance with hers, she allowed it. She felt such a need for his kisses. They were passionate, but too soft to be aggressive. There was something about him that she couldn't say no to. Her instincts had taken over when he had kissed her, and she found herself returning his advances with equal fervor. Things got hot fast.

Wyatt slowly laid her down on his bed and crawled on top of her, their lips still locked, Krystal ran her hands up his chest, and rested them on his neck. Wyatt's soft lips moved down to her neck and he left soft wet kisses on his way.

Krystal moaned as he hit a sensitive spot.

"Wyatt." He called out between moans

"Yeah." He whispered in her ear.

"W..Wait, what are we doing?" She asked.

Wyatt popped his head up and looked at her. "Well, i thought it was pretty obvious we're doing." He said smiling.

"Wyatt, come on, you know what i mean." She said gazing up at him.

"Alright, how about we talk." Wyatt said sitting up.

"Ok." She said fixing her top.

"I had a bra on?" Krystal said touching her breasts.

Wyatt smiled and pulled it out from behind him. "I took it off." He said with a grin.

"Wha..when?" She asked confused.

"While i was kissing you."

"Magic?" He asked.

"Nope." he said confidently.

"I'm impressed." She said smiling

"Well, what can i say, I'm that good." he said making her laugh.

"Very cute!."

"Ok, so what do you wanna do?" Wyatt asked.

"I dunno, I mean we have only known each other for 4 weeks, isn't it a bit too soon to you know." she explained.

Wyatt smiled. "Well, i know i like you, a lot, and obviously i can't speak for you, but from what i can tell from that kiss you might like me as much as i like you?." He explained.

"Well, i didn't like you at first, but i guess thats changed, as has a lot of things, but i can safely say i like you too." She said looking away from him her face heating up.

Wyatt smile grew, "Ok, so how about we go on a few dates, and take it from there?" he suggested.

Krystal nodded "Yeah, that sounds great." she replied, all smiles.

"Ok, so how about we go to diner Monday night?" Wyatt asked.

"Ok, what time?"

"Is 7 o'clock good for you?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem." She said grinning.

"Great, its a date then."

"Yes, it is." She said.

"Good." he said moving in to kiss her, Krystal smiled and leaned in also, only to be disturbed.

"Wyatt!" Yelled a voice from downstairs.

"Jeez!" He muttered shaking his head. Krystal bit her bottom lip and smiled. "I better go, ill see you in 2 hours." She said before orbing out. "Yeah, ill see ya soon." Wyatt said in return and with that her body dissolved into a million tiny light particles. Wyatt smiled and fell back on his bed pleased with how things have turned out.

_**OOOOO**_

_**8pm Krystal's parents house.**_

Krystal was in the kitchen helping her mother prepare the food. Krystal loves cooking, her uncle was a chef, he took her under his wing and taught her how to cook, she worked with him in his restaurant for a year, she worked there as a head chef after he fell ill, she recently stopped working after her uncle died, they were both very close his death really upset her, she suffered from depression for a while.

"Mom. we are out of dill." Krystal called from the kitchen to her mother who was setting the table

"Well, honey conjure some up then." Helen called out from the dining room.

"Mom, thats personal gain, call Dani to go and get some." She said stirring the sauce.

Dani walks in to the kitchen. "Whats up?" She said smiling at her sister.

"Hey, can you go and get some dill from the shops please?" She asked.

Dani waved her finger and dried dill appeared in Krystal's hands.

"Dani, what are you doing, are you trying to lose your powers?" Krystal asked.

"Jeez, sis relax." Dani said flopping in her chair. Krystal rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"May i ask why you're so edgy?" Dani said biting into a piece of celery.

"I'm not edgy." She said stirring the sauce.

"Oh my god?" Dani said grinning.

"What?" Krystal asked.

"You kissed him." She said teasingly.

"What are you talking about, kissed who?" She asked playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb Krystal, you kissed Wyatt." She said grinning smugly at her older sister.

"Whoa, you really like him."

"Would you stay out of my feelings." Krystal said throwing a cloth at her sister.

Dani laughed, "Come on sis, spill!." She said gazing up at her sister.

"If you really must know, he asked me out." She said trying to hide her smile.

"Oooh, before or after you smooched his face off." Dani asked

Krystal laughed at her sister "After."

"Hmm, is he a good kisser?" She asked curiously.

"Don't you have a magazine or a book to read." She said looking in the oven.

"Nope, i would rather bug you thanks." She said opening the refrigerator.

"Dani, i am busy here, if you are not here to help and only bug me i suggest you go up to your room and leave me alone, before i blow your ass up there with scattered orbs." She said pointing a wooden spoon at her.

Dani laughed. "Fine, I'm going." She said standing up and dragging her feet out of the kitchen.

An hour later the food was ready, table was set, and it was almost time for the Halliwell's to arrive. Krystal was in her room getting dressed, she heard the door bell ring down stairs her heart began beating faster.

Faint voices coming from downstairs, Krystal heard her name being called by her mother informing her that their guests have arrived, Krystal took one last look in the mirror and made her way down the stairs the first face she saw was Wyatt's. She smiled as she descended the stairs.

Krystal smiled tentatively at the three legendary witches. "Hi!"

They all walked in to the living room and sat down. Krystal introduced the Halliwell family to hers.

Ten minutes later everybody was seated at the dining table, Wyatt was sitting beside Krystal.

"Wow, everything looks great,Helen." Piper said looking at the table filled with different types of food.

"Actually i didn't cook, Krystal did." Her mother said, Pipers head looked at Krystal "You can cook?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, i worked as a head chef at a restaurant down town for a year." She explained.

"What restaurant was it?" Piper asked smiling.

"Its was called Myths."

"Oh my god, thats one of my favourite restaurant's, I loved your _'Poularde à la Souvaroff' _that had to be the best chicken i have ever tasted, being a chef myself i would know, believe me." Piper exclaimed.

"You are? actually I made that tonight." Krystal said laughing.

"You did?" Piper asked excited.

"Yeah, thats the main dish." She said just as excited. Piper smiled at her.

"Women, they get excited over such little things."Phill said making Leo chuckle.

"I didn't know you were a chef."Wyatt asked Krystal quietly.

Krystal smiled, "Theres a lot you don't know, about me." Krystal stated coyly.

After several minutes, Krystal' mother began to explain to them why they were asked to be there.

"Ok, so the reason why i called you all here is to explain, what i tried to explain to your son Wyatt." She said looking over at him.

"Ok, go on." Piper said.

"Ok, So i told him about your ancestor Melinda Warren, and my ancestor Marinda. See they two of them were powerful witches, they both had covens which was powerful in its own way, but when the two covens combined they were the most powerful force of magic ever." She carried on explaining everybody listening intently.

"So what were they friends or something?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, yeah you could say that, See your son was born on the night of the Wiccan festival lights. Am i right?" She asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, thats right?" Piper said curious to where this was heading.

"Right, well i never told Krystal this, but she was also born on that same day."Helen explained looking at her daughter.

"Wait what are you talking about Mom?" She asked a little confused.

"Wyatt, whats your date of birth?" Helen asked.

"February 2nd 2003, why?" He asked

"Oh my god." She said shocked looking at Wyatt.

"What?"he asked.

"Thats my date of birth too. Mom what does this mean?" She asked

"Well, Honey the thing that makes Wyatt twice blessed is that he was part of an ancient prophecy about the birth of a special, 'twice-blessed child' at the day when three planets would align, during a Wiccan sabbat during the Aurora Borealis, and all magic everywhere would cease to exist for one day. Wyatt had became this twice blessed child, and along with that one of the most powerful magical beings ever to walk the Earth. You were born on that very same day, same time, when the two of you were born all magic returned back to normal." She explained.

"Wait, I'm a little confused here, what are you saying exactly?" Piper asked.

"What i am trying to explain is, Your son Wyatt and my daughter Krystal, were born to be with each other." She explained.

Krystal and Wyatt looked at each other eyes wide. "What?" Krystal said looking back at her mother.

"Honey, you and Wyatt are destined to be together, See you are both twice blessed, and one day when you marry, you both will be the most powerful beings to ever have walked the earth; with both your magic combined, you will rule the world, and once you have your first born baby, that child will be the one powerful force of magic to have ever been born."She explained.

Krystal looked at Wyatt, she was shocked at what she was hearing. Her whole life has been decided for her, who she was marrying, her children.

"Wait a second here. You're telling me that my son and your daughter are the twice blessed couple?" Piper asked. Helen nodded.

"Wait, how is it that Krystal has so much power, mom?" Dani asked.

"Well, she was our first born just like Wyatt, see me and your father were two very powerful beings when she was conceived. See honey you have so many powers, You have witch powers you get from me, you have whitelighter powers you get from you dad, also elder and avatar powers you get from him too, and you have the power of the Greek Gods" her mother explained.

"Wait, what? How do i have Greek gods powers, how is that possible, were not Greek are we?" She asked.

"I am by my fathers half, which also makes you half Greek. See your grandmother fell in love with a Titan; and fell pregnant with me." She explained.

"Your a Greek goddess?" Dani asked.

"Half goddess, half witch." her mother explained. Krystal's hand flew to her head as the anger rose inside of her, all the glass objects on the table blew up, and the house began shaking. Wyatt froze the room to stop the glasses flying around the room and hurting someone.

Everybody looked at Krystal shocked, she stood up "I cant handle this." She said and walked out the room, she walked outside and slammed the door shut behind her.

Wyatt stood up and went after her. Krystal was sitting on the curb on the street in front of her house, her head was in her hands.

Wyatt walked and sat down beside her. "Hey, You ok?" He asked softly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fantastic." She said sarcastically.

"I know how you feel, Krystal?" Wyatt said looking at her.

"Do you, because you seem exceptionally calm." She said in a bitter tone.

"Hey, I'm a little confused, and annoyed, but going around blowing things up and causing earthquakes ain't gonna change anything?" Wyatt said his voice mellow.

"Yeah, but it makes me feel a whole lot better." She said standing up and walking away.

"Krystal." Wyatt said following her.

"What? Wyatt, are you going to tell me that everything gonna be ok, did you not hear what she said in there?" She asked.

"Yes, i heard but i don't see why you're losing it?" He asked.

"Wyatt, our whole lives have been mapped out for us, i mean i knew magic will take over some part of my life, not the whole of it, this is just ridiculous." she said in frustration as her anger built inside her once again, the windows of three parked cars smashed setting the alarms off, Wyatt waved his arm and the windows were in place again.

"Krystal calm down." Wyatt said soothingly his hands on her arms.

"How, how can i possibly calm down, I'm 18 years old and my whole life has been decided for me, I'm suppose to marry you and rule the world with you, and together we will be the most powerful force of good to ever walked the earth. And we will have the most powerful child together. God!" She yelled irritated.

"Krystal, look at me." He said turning her to face him. "We can't change our destiny. If your mom never told us about this, and we fell in love and married and all this followed later on it would have been worse; but now we know we can take things slow and work things out as we go along. To be honest with you I'm glad its you that I'm destined to be with, because i think we would make an amazing couple, you are everything i ever wanted in a women Krystal, you're smart, beautiful, determined, not to mention stubborn, but i find that incredibly sexy." Wyatt explained moving closer to her.

"You do?" she asked.

"Oh yeah,totally!." he said smiling.

Krystal smiled. "So you're an Aquarius too, Huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, look on the bright side, at least we will never forget each others birthdays." He said smiling.

"Wyatt, what are we gonna do?" She said her head falling on his chest.

"We're gonna be okay, I promise." Wyatt said kissing her forehead. She looked up at his blue eyes gazing in to her green ones. "Your safe with me!" He whispered and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

_I've run from these feelings for so long _

_telling my heart I didn't need you _

_pretending I was better off alone _

_but I know that it's just a lie _

_so afraid to take a chance again _

_so afraid of what I'd feel inside _

Krystal's hands reached up from her sides and placed them on his chest. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist holding her close to him. The kiss deepened, Krystal relaxed into his arms and kissed him with all the covetousness, she felt for him. Krystal's head was spinning a warm feeling building inside of her, She felt like her legs were going to give away, she closed her eyes and instant flashed occurred, of Wyatt.

_but I need to be next to you (need to be next to you) _

_oh I, oh I _

_I need to share every breath with you (share every breath with you) _

_oh I, oh I _

_I need to know I can see you smiling each morning _

_look into your eyes each night _

_for the rest of my life_

Krystal's soul felt like it left her body for a while, "Ahh, Wyatt hold me." She said her eyes closed, her head was spinning.

They broke off the kiss, and gazed into each others eyes. "Did you feel that." She asked trying to catch her breath back. Wyatt nodded, "Yeah, i felt it." He said. "What is that?" She asked confused to what that feeling inside her was.

_here with you, near with you _

_oh I _

_I need to be next to you _

_need to be – next to you _

"I dunno, maybe its our powers connecting somehow, becoming one." He explained with the same facial expressions as hers. "Wyatt, i saw me, the way you see me." She said gazing in to his eyes.

_right here with you is right where I belong _

_I'll lose my mind if I can't see you _

_without you there is nothing in this life _

_that would make life worth living for _

_I can't bear the thought of you not there _

_I can't fight what I feel anymore_

Wyatt looked down "What did you see." He asked. Krystal looked at him "I saw bits and pieces, i saw you and, things like your graduation, you in high school, and me." She explained a little confused.

"Its very overwhelming, i couldn't control it." she added

_'cause I need to be next to you (need to be next to you) _

_oh I, oh I _

_I need to share every breath with you (share every breath with you) _

_oh I, oh I _

_I need to know I can see you smiling each morning _

_look into your eyes each night _

_for the rest of my life _

_Krystal felt a warm feeling rise inside of her,_

_here with you, near with you _

_oh I _

_I need to be next to you _

"What, was it a premonition?" He asked. Krystal shook her head. "No, this was different, i felt connected to you, I..I think I saw into your soul." She said looking up at him.

_I need to have your heart next to mine _

_for all the time _

_hold you for all my life _

_I need to be next to you _

"You did? Are you sure?" He asked confused. Krystal nodded. "I think so." she added.Wyatt pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. "What ever this is, I'm sure theres a reason behind it." Wyatt explained touching her face. "I suppose you're right." She said smiling.

_I need to be next to you (to be next to you_

_oh I, oh I _

_need to be, need to be next to you _

_share every breath with you _

_oh, oh I _

_I need to feel you in my arms, babe (oh...) _

_in my arms, babe (oh I...) _

_I need to be next to you _

_oh I, oh I _

_(oh I...) _

"Do you wanna go back inside?" Wyatt asked.

"Sure, lets go." Wyatt tentatively reached out and entwined his fingers with hers, then led her back to her house.

They walked into the living room and all eyes gazed at them they stood their holding hands.

"You guys ok?" Helen asked.

Krystal and Wyatt looked up at each other and smiled. "Yeah, we're gonna be fine." They both said gazing up at each other.

Everybody in the room smiled, happy to see them together. Piper looked at her eldest son and her eyes filled with tears, her baby boy was all grown up, there he was his fingers tightly wrapped around his destined wifes. She looked at Leo who was looking at her just as proud.

Helen and David we proud to see their daughter with her destined husband, together they will do amazing things.

"So, how about we have dessert?" Krystal said smiling. Everybody nodded in agreement.

She let go of Wyatt's hand and walked to the kitchen. "I'll help you." Wyatt said following her into the kitchen.

Krystal brought out the dessert from the refrigerator, it was a chocolate dessert, called 'Pralines Dome' It was decorated with whipped cream and strawberry's

Wyatt walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he placed a kiss on her cheek. While she was busy with the dessert, Krystal smiled.

"So, you're a chef, huh?" Wyatt said softly nibbling on her ear.

Krystal giggled, "Wyatt, stop that someone can walk in and see."

"So, let 'em."He mumbled in to her neck and carried on kissing her. Krystal dipped her finger in chocolate, and turned to face him, she made him lick her finger. "Mmm!" He moaned. "Thats delicious, did you make that?." he asked licking his lips. "Yeah." She said smiling, She leaned top toed and kissed him. She pulled back "Mmm. Sweet!" she said picking up the tray.

"Come on lets take it out to the others." She said walking out with a tray in her hands.

"Dessert is served." She said placing the tray on the coffee table. Just as she began to give out the plates of dessert Pipers cell rings.

"Hello." She answers.

"Bret, what do you mean their not coming."Piper yelled down the phone.

"Uh-Oh." Said Chris looking at Wyatt.

"Whats the matter?" Krystal asked.

"The bands not showing up." Chris answered.

"Band?" Krystal asked.

"For the club." Wyatt replied.

"Im sorry, what club?" She asked again.

"My moms club, she owns a club called P3, i thought i told you."Wyatt said.

"No you didn't, what she gonna do?." Krystal asked looking over at a stressed out piper.

Piper shut the phone and muttered under her breath. "What happened, honey?" Leo asked.

"The band didn't show up." She said in a irritated tone.

"What you gonna do Piper?" Phoebe asked. Piper shrugged, then she looked at her two sons and smiled.

"No! no, no, no." They both said together.

"Oh come on boys please, I'm desperate here, its either you or i have to shut down the club for tonight and we cant afford that." She explained to her sons.

"Fine!" Chris caved.

"Alright, fine." Wyatt agreed.

"Thank you, kids, now lets go home and get ready." Piper said standing up.

The rest all stood up too, "Thank you for the delicious dinner Krystal, it was amazing." Piper said giving her a hug.

"It was nothing." She said smiling. The rest thanked the family and left. Krystal showed them out. Krystal walked Wyatt to his car. Wyatt rested himself on his cars hood and pulled Krystal into him. "Why dont you come tonight?" Wyatt asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Do you want me to come?" She asked coyly.

"I wouldn't ask if i didn't."He said smiling.

"Okay! What time do you want me there?" She asked her fingers running through his hair.

"In about half an hour!" Wyatt said looking down at his watch.

"I cant get ready in half an hour!." She informed.

"Why not?" he asked.

Krystal gave him a look, making him laugh. "Because i gotta get dressed, do my hair, my make up." She said.

"You look beautiful as you are?"

"Fine, i will try and meet as soon as i can, okay?"She replied.

"Alright, Ill see you soon, babe." He said giving her a quick kiss. "Ill put your name on the list." he said before driving off.

"See ya!" She said backing away from the car and letting him drive off.

**OOOOO**

_**10pm, P3**_

Krystal parked up her car and walked to the entrance of the club, there was a massive queue. She walked up to the bouncer and walked straight through, from the VIP entrance.

She walked down the stairs, she looked great she was wearing a red dress, it was short and low cut. On her feet she had a pair of black knee high boots. Her make up was done up perfectly, and she had a flower tucked behind her ear, it gave her the Mexican look.

As she walked in further she spotted Wyatt on the stage he was talking to Chris and some other guys with instruments. He had a pencil in his mouth, Chris nudged him when he saw her enter, Wyatt looked up at her and the pencil fell from his mouth as he gazed at her.

He jumped down from the stage and walked over to her. "Wow! Are you deliberately trying to rid the world of men"he asked eyeing her up and down.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"One look at you tonight they will drop dead from a heart attack, just like i almost did back there. You look gorgeous." He said making her smile.

Krystal smiled "Thanks babe", You look very sexy too, the girls are gonna drool over you tonight." She said raising her eyebrow.

"They can drool all they want, I only have eyes for one, and baby thats you." He said kissing her.

"Well, I sure hope so." She said biting her bottom lip.

"Trust me." he said taking her hand in his and walking to the stage. "Stay here, i need to go and get ready, ill see you in a few minutes, kay?" He said kissing her hand before he walked off to get ready.

After several minutes, the lights went out and spotlights came on and Wyatt, Chris and a few other guys walked on to the stage, to begin their performance.

Chris's voice, sounded on the Microphone. The crowd screamed and Chris began the count off. He searched the audience for a familiar face. It was a sea of girls most of them were much too young for him to even think about hooking up with, and the rest weren't cute enough.

"1,2,3" Wyatt counted, before he started to play his guitar.

"_So lately, been wondering, who will be there to take my place, When I'm gone you'll need love, to light the shadows on your face,If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all Then between the sand and stone. Could you make it on your own.." _Wyatt began singing. His voice deep and mellow. Chris began playing the drums.

"_If I could, then I would ,I'll go wherever you will go ,Way up high or down low ,I'll go wherever you will go.." _he sang looking down at Krystal her heart was about to explode.

"_And maybe, I'll find out , A way to make it back someday ,To watch you, to guide you, Through the darkest of your days , If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all ,Then I hope there's someone out there ,Who can bring me back to you!.." _He sang, His eyes locked on Krystal, who was smiling at him swaying to the music.

"_If I could, then I would ,I'll go wherever you will go ,Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go.." _Sang Chris.

"_Run away with my heart ,Run away with my hope ,Run away with my love.." _He fell to his knee's and sang directly to her.

"_I know now, just quite how ,My life and love might still go on ,in your heart, in your mind ,I'll stay with you for all of time." _Krystal mouthed the words to the song with him.

"_If I could, then I would ,I'll go wherever you will go ,Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go." _Chris and Wyatt sang.

"_If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go, If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go, I'll go wherever you will go." _he finished he winked at her with a sexy smile. Krystal blew a kiss at him.

The girls in the club were screaming up at him. He was wearing a black shirt which was unbuttoned revealing his beautiful body, and a pair of dark blue ripped jeans. His hair was tied back tightly his blue eyes sparkling from the lights he had a goatee, which made him look even sexier.

"Alright folks this song goes out to someone very special to me, Krystal this one goes out to you." He said looking down at her he winked at her before he started singing. Krystal's face was as red as the dress she was wearing.

The song began. _"I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight ,I've never seen you shine so bright." _He sang gazing down at her Krystal laughed.

"_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance, They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance."_

"_I have never seen that dress you're wearing,Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind, The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek. There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be,But I hardly know this beauty by my side. I'll never for get, the way you look tonight." _Wyatt sang.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous, as you did tonight. I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing. I've never seen so many people want to be there, by your side. And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away. I have never had such a feeling, Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight."_ He sang sweetly coming down to his knees, in front of her.

"_The way you look tonight ,I never will forget, the way you look tonight. The lady in red, The lady in red ,The lady in red, My lady in red (I love you.)" _He put out his hand and she took it he kissed her hand. All the a "Aww!." sounded from the audience

"Alright guys thats all for now,we are gonna take a 10 minute break, and we will see you after that."Wyatt said and hoped down from the stage, and walked over to Krystal who was standing in the corner after being pushed away by what seemed like a million girls.

Without saying a word Wyatt kissed her. "Hi." He said after braking off the kiss.

"Hey, you were amazing." Krystal said cupping his face. "Thanks babe, why are you all the way here?" He asked seeing how far away from the stage she was standing.

"Oh after you sang lady in red, those bunch of girls kinda pushed me back here,obviously were drooling over you."She explained.

"Why didn't you push your way back." Wyatt asked.

"Hey, I'm a tiny little woman, look at the size of those girls, i would get trampled on."She explained. Wyatt laughed.

"Aww, baby you can take out all the girls in this room and you know it,your like a walking lethal weapon." Wyatt said gazing down at her.

"Yeah, i know, i just didn't wanna mess up my boots just to kick their asses."Krystal explained. "So your saying I'm not worth the fight?" He asked.

"Oh no, of course you are, Why fight them when all they wanna do is look at you, i dont blame them, i would do the same. At the end of the night i get have you, and that pleases me in more ways than one."She explained.

"Well, when you put it like that.."He said grinning.

"Ahh, see they are looking at you right now." She said looking in their direction. Wyatt turned and looked at them.

"Well, how about you show them who i really belong to."Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt, i dont need to show them anything, I'm not that insecure,i dont need to prove a point to anybody, they can't be that stupid obviously they can see that we're together."She explained.

"You're amazing, you know that." He said looking in her eyes.

"Well, what can i say, just cause I'm small doesn't mean my brains are."She said.

Wyatt chuckled. "Hey petite women are the best."he said smiling.

"They are?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah sure, they're dainty, delicate, slender, totally feminine. And they're small enough for you to carry them upstairs to bed with you in your arms." Wyatt explained.

"Well, i guess you do make a very good point." She said smiling.

"Damn right i do." He said mockingly, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me!" A blonde woman said sweetly. Wyatt looked at her. "Yeah!" He asked.

"I was just wanted to say, you were amazing up there." She said flirting.

"Thanks," He replied.

The womans eyes scanned his bare chest and found their way back up to his eyes. "Is there anything else?" Wyatt asked.

"Actually yeah, i was wondering if maybe you might wanna dance, if your little sister dont mind." she asked smiling.

Krystal eyes widened. "I'm sorry, sister?"Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, she is your sister right?" the blonde said looking up at him.

"No, she's not my sister, she's my girl!" Wyatt said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, aren't you a little old for her, i mean what is she 15?" She asked.

"Not that its any of your business, but I'm 18." Krystal said with full on attitude.

"Well, you might wanna wear higher heels, to you know avoid the confusion in the future." She said looking at Krystal.

"Listen to me you tramp, i may be small, but i will kick you so fast that it will take you weeks to figure out where the hell it came from."Krystal warned.

"You sure you'll be able reach?" she asked laughing.

Krystal walked over to her, "Im gonna give you five seconds to get the hell outta my face, otherwise my thee inch heels, will be stuck so far up your up your ass, you will taste the leather."She warned once again.

The blonde looked at Wyatt "She's not kidding," Wyatt informed her. The blonde gave Krystal a dirty look. "Listen sweetheart, even if i was single i wouldn't give you the time of day, so do yourself a favour and, get lost!" Wyatt said holding on to his girlfriend.

The girl scoffed and walked off, Wyatt smiled at Krystal, "Well, you sure told her." He said kissing her.

"Hey, sing with me?" Wyatt asked after pulling back.

"What? No way, i cant sing."Krystal explained.

"Sure, you can, I've heard you sing, you have an amazing voice." Wyatt said.

"No, I haven't, and when have you heard me sing?" She asked.

"All the time, in the copy room." Wyatt said smiling.

"You spy on me?" She asked flushing.

"No, i just happen to walk in while you were singing, and i didn't disturb you, you have a voice of an angel, literally." He said with a smile.

"Cute, But its not gonna work!"She said raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, you can either agree to do this with me and walk up on the stage, or I'm gonna have to carry you kicking and screaming, so either way your gonna sing."Wyatt informed.

"You're evil, you know that." She said frowning.

"I'm not evil,I just have a natural talent to manipulate people in to doing what ever i want, and in the end i always get it. So lets not battle this out. Kay?" He said.

"Fine, but we sing together." She said.

"Ok, what you wanna sing?" He asked smiling. "I have a song in mind." She said. Taking him backstage to talk to the rest of the band.

After a few minutes, they all walked on the stage. The audience turned to face them.

The music started off. _"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors,leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb, without a soul ..my spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead, it back home."_ Krystal sang her voice soft a mellow, Wyatt smiled she really did have amazing voice. Everybody was amazed piper and the girls walked up to the front of the stage and listened to the song. **(A/n the words with the brackets is Wyatt singing.)**

("Wake me up...") Sang Wyatt.

"Wake me up inside.." Krystal sang.

("I can't wake up..")

"Wake me up inside.." Krystal sang.

("Save me..") Sounded Wyatt's deep husky voice.

"Call my name, and save me from the dark.."Krystal sang.

("Wake me up..") Wyatt sang again.

"Bid my blood to run"

("I can't wake up")

"Before I come undone."

("Save me.")

"Save me from the nothing I've become." Krystal sang. Wyatt playing the guitar.

"Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me, breathe into me,and make me real, bring me to life." Krystal sang again.

"(Wake me up..)" Wyatt sang.

"Wake me up inside."

"(I can't wake up..)."

"Wake me up inside."

"(Save me..)"

"Call my name and, save me from the dark.."

"(Wake me up..)"

"Bid my blood to run."

"(I can't wake up..)"

"Before I come undone."

"(Save me..)"

"Save me from the nothing I've become." Krystal sang looking at Wyatt.

"Bring me to life.." Krystal Wyatt and Chris sang.

"(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Wyatt sang softly.

"Bring me to life.."they all sang again..

"Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling, only you are the life among the dead..." Krystal trailed off and Wyatt sang.

("All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.") Wyatt sang looking in to her eyes.

"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,got to open my eyes to everything." Krystal said looking right back.

("Without a thought ,without a voice, without a soul.") Wyatt sang.

"Don't let me die here.." Krystal sang in a low voice.

"There must be something more..") Wyatt sang.

"Bring me to life.." Krystal sand holding a long note..

"(Wake me up..)" Wyatt sang.

"Wake me up inside."

"(I can't wake up..)."

"Wake me up inside."

"(Save me..)"

"Call my name and, save me from the dark.."

"(Wake me up..)"

"Bid my blood to run."

"(I can't wake up..)"

"Before I come undone."

"(Save me..)"

"Save me from the nothing I've become." Krystal sang looking at Wyatt.

(Bring me to life) Chris sang.

("I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.")

"Bring me to life.."Krystal held the note till the end of the song. The audience screamed out, the men to Krystal and the women to Wyatt. Krystal smiled at Wyatt.

"Krystal hopped down from the stage and walked over to Piper and the girls. "Krystal that was amazing?" Paige said smiling.

"Thanks, Wyatt and Chris are great though" She stated.

"Yeah, musics their life, they love it, they are very talented, where they get it from i will never know?" Piper said looking up at her sons on stage. They had just finished off the last song, Wyatt said goodnight and walked over with Chris and joined the girls.

"Hey, what you girls talking about?" Wyatt asked giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. He sat down in one of the alcoves and Krystal sat in his lap.

"We were just talking about you and Chris." Krystal filled him in.

"What about us?" He asked.

"We were just saying how talented you both are, and who the hell you get it from, because me and your father can't sing to save our lives."Piper said making them all laugh.

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly, they packed up. After leaving the club Wyatt walked Krystal to her car.

"You gonna be ok going home?." he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she said smiling. As she rested her self on the hood of the car.

"I can always drive you back, if you want, its late anything can happen." Wyatt said moving in closer to her.

"You worry to much, you know that." She said.

"I only want you to be safe, is that so bad?" He asked in return.

"No, its not bad, its sweet, but you dont need to worry about me, ill be fine."She assured him.

"Alright, but you call me as soon as you get in, kay?" Wyatt asked.

"Ok, dont worry, ill see you later." she said kissing him softly one last time before leaving.

She hoped in her car and drove off. Wyatt jumped in his car and also drove home.

As Krystal was driving home, she was thinking about Wyatt smiling to herself remembering the songs he sang for her. After 10 minutes she was home. She walked in to her bedroom. She changed her clothes and hopped in to bed. She picked up her cell and dialled Wyatt's number and waited for an answer.

"Yello!." Wyatt answered.

"Hi there, Is this Wyatt Haliwell?" She asked with a sexy voice.

"Yes, speaking, who's asking?" Wyatt asked smiling knowing well what she was up to.

"Im a secret admirer of yours, i watched your performance at the club tonight, I think you very sexy." Krystal said

"Well,thank you, but i am seeing some one."

"Really,Well she's a lucky woman."

"On the contrary, I'm a lucky man." Wyatt said soothingly.

A glimmer of a smile crossed Krystal's face. "So, she must be very special?" Krystal asked.

Wyatt laughed softly. "She's very special, she's the most breath taking, astonishing, voluptuous, woman i have ever laid my eyes on, She keeps me on my toes all the time, and i wouldn't change her for the world." Wyatt explained.

Krystal laughed, "What about you,you dont have a special someone?" Wyatt asked fishing around.

"No, unfortunately I'm looking for that special someone."She said trying hard not to laugh.

"What?" Wyatt asked flatly.

Krystal laughed, "Well, I have my eye on a very special someone, He's very sexy,charming,powerful, He definitely gets my heart racing." Krystal said with a low sexy voice.

"Well, i dont blame you, he sounds very fascinating." He said gallantly.

"Yeah, but he can also have a very big ego." she said.

"Hey, i do not have a big ego." Wyatt said flatly

"Wyatt you know you do?" She said laughing.

"I do not!" He denied.

"Ok, what ever you gotta tell yourself." Krystal said sarcastically.

"Do you really think i have a big ego?" Wyatt asked

"Hey, i was only kidding, theres no need to get over dramatic."

"I am not over dramatic."Wyatt said frowning.

"Im sorry, i didn't mean to upset you."She said sweetly.

"You did, i can't believe you think that?" Wyatt said his voice serious.

"Im sorry baby, i really didn't mean to upset you." she said her voice filled with regret for hurting him.

"It doesn't matter, forget about it." He said feeling sorry for himself. "Im going to bed now, ill see you tomorrow." he said and hung up.

Krystal looked at the phone, she felt terrible. She thought for a second and orbed out.

OOOOO

Wyatt was lying in bed smiling. His room sounded with twinkling orbs and formed in to Krystal.

She looked at him, he was smiling. "Ha! Ha! Gotcha!" Wyatt said laughing.

"You..jerk!" Krystal said her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you did that, your so mean, i actually came over here to apologise, i thought i hurt your feelings." Krystal said getting emotional.

"Well, you did hurt my feeling, but i knew if i made you feel guilty you will come straight over, now tell me how can i pass up a chance like that?" He said smiling.

Krystal narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "Your something else you know that?" She asked. "Well, i hope you had fun, I'm going home." She said.

Wyatt smiled and pulled her arm and she fell into his arms in bed. "Come here baby, I'm sorry."He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, this was well worth it." he said leaning in and kissing her, Krystal smiled against his lips and kissing him back..

Krystal popped her head up, "Oh my god, you're naked?" She asked shocked and flushed.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows at her with a sexy smile, "Yep!" Krystal smiled and cocked up an eyebrow before leaning in and kissing him. Wyatt slipped of her clothes and threw them on the floor, With that, he grabbed the comforter, tugged it up over their heads and pulled her, squealing and giggling uncontrollably, down the bed with him..

* * *

**_To Be Continued. _**Well theres the fourth chapter folks, the songs in this chapter. were Need To Be Next To You. by Michelle Branch...The calling, Wherever You Will Go. Lady In Red, by Chris DeBurgh. and Bring Me To Life By the one and only Evanesence. Dont Forget to review.! 


	5. Independence

Disclaimer, I do not own Charmed or any of the characters from the show.

**Independence.**

**Three Months Later..**

Wyatt and Krystal have been dating for three and a half months now, both are very happy, falling for each other more and more as days go by, though they still have to say the three words that will change things forever.

Its a Sunday afternoon, Krystal's at the community hall, she was teaching her dance class, to a whole bunch of teenagers. she teaches with a guy named Mike.

"1.2.3, lets go." She said instructing them. "Good, very good." She said observing them as they danced.

After a few minutes Wyatt walked in but didn't disturb her lesson, he just stood in the corner and watched her teach.

"Your timing is all wrong, try to keep as one with your partners." Krystal explained.

"Watch me and Mike." She said calling him to her. The music started and they both moved together.

Wyatt watching the way she moved with this guy, the closeness bothered him, a lot.

"Alright guys thats all for today, ill see you guys next week, and keep practicing at home." She said packing up. The kids left, leaving Krystal with Mike to tidy up. As she was cleaning the floor she looked up and saw Wyatt, she smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey baby, what you doing here?"she asked giving him a kiss.

"Just thought i would come and take my girlfriend out to lunch." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Ohh, thats sweet honey, let me get my things and we can go." she said grabbing her bag she said bye to Mike and they walked out.

They were walking, down the high street, Krystal noticed Wyatt was quiet. "You ok?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't i be?"He asked.

"I dunno, you seem a little quiet, thats all." She said gazing up at him knowing damn well somethings bugging him.

"I'm fine."he said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're lying." She said narrowing her eyes.

"What, I am not lying." he said in a irritated manner.

"Yes you are, you're trying to hide it, but somethings bugging you, talk to me babe, what is it?" She asked touching his arm.

"I saw the way you were dancing with that guy, and i didn't like it." Wyatt said looking down at her.

"Wyatt, i was teaching a class."She said.

"Well, you didn't have to dance so close to him, his hands were running all over you for gods sakes." Wyatt said his eyes filled with anger.

Krystal laughed, "What, you think this is funny?" He asked even more pissed off. Krystal laughed even more.

"What the hell are you laughing at."Wyatt asked hotly.

"Honey, Mike's gay, he would be more interested in you, than me." she said looking up at him.

"Oh!" was all he said his facial expressions went softer as he relaxed a little. "Im sorry, Its just i hate seeing other guys so close to you, i get insanely jealous." He said his voice softer.

"Its ok, its understandable i would be jealous too, but I'm not interested in any other guy, you're all i want."She said looking up at him. Wyatt smiled. "Thats good to hear."

"Ok, so theres actually a reason to why, i came to see you, i really need to talk to you about something." Wyatt said as they walked down the street hand in hand.

"Yeah, i wanted to talk to you about something too, But you go first." Krystal said as they walked in to a diner.

They sat at a booth opposite each other. "So the thing is ever since you and i have been dating, I've been thinking."Wyatt said looking at her.

"About what?" She asked worried.

"I've been thinking about moving out of the Manor."Wyatt said looking at Krystal who was smiling.

"Why you smiling?" He asked.

"That's what i wanted to talk to you about."She said shaking her head. "I was also thinking about moving out of my parents."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, i actually found this great apartment."She explained.

"When are you going to tell your parents?" Wyatt asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I've been trying to tell them for over a week now, but i just can't seem to bring myself to tell them." She explained.

"Yeah, I'm not having much luck either, my moms gonna hit the roof."

"Ok, tell you what, we do it together today, we tell them that we are moving out. No bottling it." She suggested.

"Okay, i can do that." Wyatt nodded in agreement. "Moms gonna blow me into a million pieces."He added.

"Yeah, well my moms probably gonna suck me into oblivion." She said smiling.

"Alright, lets do this. Call me afterwards okay." He said kissing his girlfriend he paid for the coffee's and they both walked out.

They both orbed out home..

**OOOO**

_**Halliwell Manor.**_

Piper Halliwell was in the kitchen baking cookies, and humming to herself. Wyatt orbed in behind her.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey, sweetie, where you been?" She asked

"I was having lunch with Krystal." She said taking a bottle of water from the fridge.

"How is she?" Piper asked with a smile.

"She's good, she sends her regards." Wyatt said trying to butter her up.

"Is something wrong?"Piper asked noticing her eldest sons nervousness.

"Actually, there is something i need to talk to you about." He said taking his mothers hand and sitting down with her on the table.

"Whats the matter, Wyatt?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Alright, Umm, Theres something that I've been thinking about for the last two months. I know your not gonna like this, but i have made up my mind and i dont wanna argue with you, but i have decided to move out." He said waiting for her to freak.

"What?" She asked through her tightly clenched teeth.

"Mom, I'm gonna be 19 years old soon, And I want is to try and hold some semblance of a normal life. I'm not going to live in this house for a better portion of my life like you lived in the manor." Wyatt explained.

"Wyatt, i dont think that you are mature enough to be living on your own, running a household on your own can be tough." Piper said trying to stay calm.

"Mom, i can handle it, trust me, besides I'm not moving across the country, ill be 30 minutes away, not to mention I'm an orb away if you need me." Wyatt explained.

"I'm just not sure its the best idea."Piper said.

"Look at it this way, i was gonna move out sooner or later, its just happening sooner rather than later." he said soothingly.

"And your positive this is what you want?"Piper asked caving in,she knew that one day her babies would fly away, they have grown up into fine adults, well Wyatt has anyway. He's in a relationship with his destined to be wife, its only natural that he wants his own privacy.

"Yeah, i am." He said smiling.

"Fine. but you have to promise me that if it starts to go badly, or there are too many close calls either here or there, because you know demons are going to start attacking you there now, that you'll come back home."

Wyatt grinned widely at his mom, knowing how hard this was for her. "You're awesome, Mom. The best in the world!" He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Have you found a place yet?" Piper asked.

"Yep, its a two bedroom apartment, its amazing, its on Fillmore street, you will love it."Wyatt said excited.

"Okay, we will check it out and sign the lease, tomorrow." Piper said smiling sweetly at her eldest son.

"Ok, thanks mom." He said kissing her on the forehead and walked out of the kitchen.

_**OOOOO**_

_**Montana Household...**_

Krystal walked in to the living room where her parents where sitting, her dad was reading a newspaper and her mother was reading a book on her rocking chair.

"Mom, Dad, there's something i need to talk to you about." She said sitting on the couch.

"Whats wrong sweetie, is everything alright?" Helen asked her daughter putting down her book.

"Um, yeah, look I'm just gonna come out and say it okay."She said taking a deep breath.

"I've decided to move out."She said looking at her mother and fathers expressions.

"What?" Phil asked putting down his newspaper.

"Look, before you guys freak out on me, I just wanna let you know that I've made up my mind-."she got cut off by her mother.

"Well, you can unmake it, your not going anywhere, your far too young to be living on your own." She said with annoyance.

"Mom, I'm gonna be 19 years old soon, i need this, i want some independence, i need some independence, I'm not going anywhere far, just far enough to live my own life."She explained.

"No way, your not mature enough to live alone."Helen said shaking her head.

"Oh sure but i was mature enough to fight demons at the age of 8, Mom it doesn't get any more dangerous than that."Krystal said flatly.

"That was different, we were there to protect you." her father said.

"Dad, i can do this, i need to do this, i need to have some sort of a normal life, i deserve that at the very least. Besides this was gonna happen sooner or later, I wasn't gonna live here, for the rest of my life."She explained.

There was a pregnant silence. "Mom, I'm just an orb away if anything happens. Besides i have Wyatt to protect me if anything happens." She said softly.

"Is he moving in with you?" Her father asked.

"No, what i mean is, he's just a call away, and now that we're dating he will probably be spending most of his time there anyway. You dont need worry, really, ill be fine."She said her eyes pleading.

"Fine, but if you feel like you can't do it, or cut it close you come back home, understood?" Her mother said putting a smile on her daughter face.

"Thanks, you guys are the greatest!."She said kissing her mother and father. and running up to her room.

She picked up her cell and saw 3 missed calls, and a text message from Wyatt. "**Hey bunny,meet me in my bedroom when you get this message, ill be waiting!."** read the text.

Krystal orbed out..

Wyatt was in his bedroom pacing with a smile, on his face. Krystal orbed in and Wyatt crashed in to her, she fell to the floor with a thud. "Ouch!" She said as she hit the floor.

Wyatt looked down at his petite girlfriend on the floor, He perched down beside her and took her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry baby, you ok?"He asked helping her up.

Krystal arched her arched and cracked her back, muffled she said "I think I'll live. What you doing pacing around you room." She asked sitting down on his bed.

"I was thinking about you, how did it go, did you talk to your parents?" He asked.

"Yeah, i did, looks like I'm moving." She said with a smile.

"Really, me too!." He said excitedly.

"Really?" She asked with a huge grin. Wyatt nodded and Krystal jumped up in to his arms, Wyatt caught her, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips met, kissing each other passionately. Wyatt walked over to his bed, and placed Krystal on it as he kissed her softly. He was lying on top of her gazing down into her emerald green eyes twinkling, with excitement.

She smiled up at him, Wyatt lost himself in her green eyes and "I Love You!" Slipped out.

Krystal eyes widened, with a smile, she asked "What, did you just say?."Hoping she didn't just imagine it.

Wyatt smiled. "I said, I Love You!." he repeated, he thought it would be hard to say but it felt good, it felt right, he actually does love her, more than he could imagine.

Krystal's eyes filled with tears, I Love You Too."She said as tears drowned her jade eyes.

Wyatt frowned, "Then why are you crying?" Wyatt asked wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry, I just feel so.." She couldn't get out the words. "I know baby, loving you is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Wyatt said his fingers running down her cheek.

Krystal nodded. Her palm rested on his cheek and her thumb brushed across his lips Wyatt kissed her thumb softly, as their eyes gazed into each other. "I never knew, what true love really meant till the day i met you, i thought i hated you, but the truth is i loved you the moment,i laid my eyes on you." She said looking up at him. Wyatt's blue eyes softened, he smiled and leaned in and kissed her, with all the love he had built up inside of him.

_**A few days later..**_

Krystal was in her office her head down in a folder reading her next assignment, Wyatt was in his office doing the same.

The presentation they were assigned to do was a success. Krystal had signed the lease to her apartment, funnily enough her and Wyatt had found the same apartment, but Wyatt let Krystal have the apartment as she fell in love with it, and took the apartment a floor above hers. Krystal asked "Do you think we will get sick of each other, if we are always in each others faces?" On the day they signed the lease. "How can i ever get sick of you, i love you too much." Wyatt had said. "Besides if we do get sick of the sight of each other, I can always orb you to a deserted island for a few days." He said mocking her.

"How is that ever gonna work, i can just orb right back."Krystal replied.

"Oh shoot, i guess were just stuck with each other then."Wyatt said taking her in to his arms smiling down at her. "Its gonna be great we finally have our own place, freedom to do what want, how we want." He said with a cheeky grin. "Get your head out the gutter, mister!"Krystal said pinching him.

_**OOOOO**_

On a Saturday morning, Krystal and Wyatt were moving the rest of their things in to their apartment, with the help of their family.

"Remind me why we didn't just orb these stuff here." Paige muttered from behind a box she was carrying.

"Because Mom didn't let us, personal gain issues." Chris said also carrying a box.

"Yeah well, thats why evil always have advantages." Paige muttered breathless after carrying a heavy box up a flight of stairs.

"Paige!" Piper muttered from behind.

"What, I'm just saying whats the use of having powers if you can't use them." She defended.

"Well, Paige thats what separates good from evil."Piper said setting a box down.

"Yeah, yeah." was all she said.

_**OOOO**_

Krystal was carrying boxes in to her apartment. Her sister was following closely behind her. "I can't believe your actually moving." Dani muttered as she set the boxes down.

"Yeah, i know." Krystal said smiling.

"I'm really gonna miss you!"Dani said pouting.

"Oh come on, You can come and stay over when ever you like, the spare room is yours for when ever you wanna come and stay ok."Krystal assured her sister.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course, you can always orb and see me, just because I'm moving away it doesn't mean things have to change, you just have to let me know before you orb in though."Krystal said raising her eyebrows.

"Ew!" Dani said scrunching up her face. Krystal laughed. "Come here." She said hugging her sister tightly. "Listen if anything kicks off at home, you call for me ok?"she instructed

"Hey, is there any room for the parents in that hug?" asked Phil walking up to his two girls.

"Of course." Krystal said opening her arms so her mother and father can hug.

"Pumpkin, promise me you will take care of yourself, anything and i mean anything happens you come straight to us." Her father instructed.

"Yes daddy, I promise." She said smiling. They pulled apart "Is that everything Dad?" Krystal asked looking at the boxes.

"Yep, that was the last lot." He said his arm around his wifes shoulder. Who's eyes were filled with tears. Krystal noticed and hugged her, "Don't worry about me so much, ok mom?" Krystal assured.

"Im your mother, its my duty to worry." Helen said tears escaping her blue eyes. Krystal smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright seen as all the boxes are in the apartment, wanna go upstairs and say hi to the Halliwell's?"Krystal asked.

"Oh their here?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, they are helping Wyatt move in."Krystal said closing her door. They all walked up to Wyatt's apartment.

_**OOOOO A few minutes before.**_

Wyatt's things were now all in the apartment, it was time for them to say goodbye.

"Thanks for everything guys." Wyatt said leaning on the door frame. They all nodded.

"Don't worry about me so much okay Mom?" Wyatt said looking down at his mother.

"Sorry, thats one thing that won't change." Piper said giving her son a hug.

"Mom, he's only moving across town, people would think he's moving to another country the way your going on."Chris said shaking his head.

"Chris, this is hard for you mother, whether hes moving across town or next door is not the point, he's leaving the home he grew up in. and thats a very big deal, letting go of your kids is never easy, no matter how old they are." Phoebe said defending her sister. Phoebe had a daughter too her name was Prue, named after her aunt. But she got killed when she was five, no one ever talks about her because it was too painful for Phoebe and her husband Lesley. She got stabbed by a cursed athame during a demon fight, they tried spells, potions, anything to bring her back, but nothing had worked.

"Hey guys." Krystal said smiling as she walked down the corridor.

"Hey!" everyone greeted her and her parents who were following closely behind her.

"HI, hows it going here?" Krystal said walking over to Wyatt's waiting open arms, he gave her a kiss.

"Its good, all my things have been moved all thats left is unpacking them." he said looking down at his tiny girlfriend. "How you doing, you finished moving?" Wyatt asked as the rest chattered away with each other. "Yeah, i just have to unpack." She said smiling. Looking in to each others eyes talking sweetly.

"Krystal?" Piper called out.

"Huh!"She said looking at her. "Are you busy tonight?" Piper asked

"Umm, no ill probably be unpacking, why?" She asked.

"Well, the boys are singing at the club again tonight, i was wondering if you can sing with them, i mean after the last performance, i would love it if would sing again, the crowd loved you." Piper explained.

"Oh i dunno Piper-." She began to say but Wyatt interrupted.

"Come on baby please, sing with us." He said looking down at her.

"Fine." She agreed.

"You have a great voice, honey." Helen said to her daughter.

"Thanks,you guys should come along."She said to her parents.

"Oh no, I'll get migraines, its too noisy for us." Helen said her husband nodding in agreement.

"Dani you coming?" asked Chris.

"Uhh, sure why not."She said smiling.

"Great i will see you tonight then."Piper said to Krystal who nodded.

"Alright, we better get off and let Wyatt get unpacking.

"Yeah, thats a good idea, we better head off too."Helen said kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Dani, come here later on, and we can go together, alright." Krystal said.

"Cool," She said walking down the stairs, with her parents Piper and the rest followed after bidding farewell to her son.

Wyatt and Krystal stood their waving them goodbye, they looked up at each other and smiled. "I better get cracking on unpacking." Krystal said.

"Whoa, Where are you going?" He asked pulling her back.

"I just told you, I'm going to get started on unpacking."She said smiling.

"Oh no, you don't, we have to christen my new bed."He said smiling teasingly.

"Oh is that so, how about my bed?" She asked.

"Well, we can christen yours straight afterwards, if you want." Wyatt said smiling.

"Thats sounds very tempting, but i think I'm gonna need a little bit more convincing."She said coyly.

Wyatt pushed her gently into the wall and he brushed his lips over hers in the softest and most sensual of kisses. He pulled back and looked at her as she slowly opened her eyes and met his gaze. "Was that convincing enough?" Wyatt asked with a wide grin.

_You dont need to hang around _

_you dont need to talk right now _

_got a feeling its the same mistake _

_got a feeling its gonna break_

_Somedays, sometimes, this dont feel right _

Krystal just kissed him for an answer, she turned him around and now he was the one up against the wall. Passion flowing through them, Wyatt's hand reached up to the door knob, he turned it and the door flung open he turned around and they walked through the door, lips still locked. He slammed the door closed with a wave of his hand.

_Too hard to touch, its getting to much _

_you know its just a state of mind _

_driving you wild get caught up inside_

_you know its just a state of mind _

Walking through the living room trying hard not to fall over the boxes. Giggling and squealing, Krystal pulls off Wyatt's t shirt and throws it on the floor. Their lips searching. hungrilyfor one another's.

_All i need is to breathe _

_all i need is to believe _

_can i have it now i know _

_gotta have it take it slow _

_Somedays, sometimes, this dont feel right _

Wyatt took her top off also, he picked her up in to his strong arms, Lips not even parting for air, crashing in to walls, boxes, anything in their way.

_Too hard to touch, its getting to much _

_you know its just a state of mind _

_driving you wild get caught up inside_

_you know its just a state of mind_

_state of mind _

_state of mind .._

Wyatt finally got tired off crashing in to all the boxes, he waved his arms and all the boxes orbed out to one corner of the room leaving them to move to the bedroom freely. His lips abducting hers in a hot feverish kiss, her mouth open, She responded willingly to his heated, lust filled kiss and let his hot tongue thrust into her equally hot mouth, tongues clashing in feverish agitation; she sucked on as much of his tongue as she could, tasting and exploring it just as much as she explored his. Their entangled tongues were not enough for the seemingly limitless passion that they felt at that moment. Krystal gently bit his bottom lip and sucked it hard, as Wyatt groaned in to her mouth.

_Too hard to touch, its getting to much _

_you know its just a state of mind _

_driving you wild get caught up inside_

_you know its just a state of mind_

Finally getting to the bedroom, Wyatt put her back down on her feet, Krystal's hands moved down,She could feel his length straining to be released from his jeans, she smiled as she unbuttoned his jeans, she tugged them and they fell around his ankle releasing his fully erect cock.

_Too hard to touch, its getting to much _

_you know its just a state of mind _

_driving you wild get caught up inside_

_you know its just a state of mind_

_you know its just a state if mind.._

Wyatt's lips found hers once again kissing her, his lips brushed over her lips down to her neck, leaving hot wet trails of kisses all the way up to her ear, where he slipped his tongue in her ear, causing her let out a loud moan. The warmth of Wyatt's breath on her neck, made her head spin, Instantly her body felt like it was on fire.

Krystal slipped her hands up to his face and kissed him once again, their tongues hot and swollen met dancing together. Wyatt pushed her down on the bed crawling on top of her, undoing her jeans and pulling them off, leaving her in her black thong,He unclasped her bra and slipped it off, releasing her supple breasts.

He kissed his way down to her erected nipples he licked and sucked them hard, moving down slowly, he found his way down to her dripping wet pussy, parting her lips, he flicked his tongue on her erected clit. Krystal moaned, loudly heat rising inside of her,sweat dripping off her body, her moans got louder and she panted faster as Wyatt quickened the pace of his tongue. _"Wyatt, Oh god yes!" _She moaned, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming,.

Wyatt however didn't stop, she felt a warm ecstatic feeling run through her as she got closer and closer to climax, when she did she couldn't hold her screams any longer,she screamed out his name in ecstasy. Wyatt smiled and kissed his way up to her lips. Krystal smiled her eyes twinkling with pleasure as she tried to catch her breath back.

His hands exploring her perfect physique, she kissed him, and turned him over as she crawled on top of him, "Its my turn now." She said with a naughty smile on her face.

She kissed his chest and made her way down feeling the hardness of his abs against her lips, she traced around them with the tip of her tongue; she pulled off his boxer shorts and threw them to the side, her eyes met his as her hand clasped his rock hard cock, he groaned at the back of his throat, tilting his head back as she stroked it.

His mouth flew open as he felt the warmth of her mouth around his length, she began sucking him softly at first, the more and louder he groaned the harder and faster she sucked. _"Oh baby, Mmm, oh yeah!" _He moaned as she sucked him dry.

Not being able to hold it in any longer he pulled Krystal up, she crawled on top of him and kissed him softly.

Wyatt tried to slip his rock hard cock in to her tight wet pussy. "Wait!" Krystal mumbled against his lips. Wyatt looked up "What, whats wrong?" He asked looking up at her.

"We forgot something." She said sitting straight. She raised her hand and a condom appeared in her hand. Wyatt laughed. "Good thinking." He said watching her tear it open with her teeth. She slipped on the condom with her mouth and she slipped him inside of her.

She began moving her hips slowly at first, but then quickened her pace; she moved up and down. Wyatt's hands moved to her hips grabbing hold of her pushing her down further, hearing the noise of flesh hitting flesh, both moaning and groaning screaming each others names.

Wyatt lifted her and pushed down on the bed as he pulled up her legs and wrapped them around his neck, lucky for him Krystal was freakishly flexible; he could bend her anyway he wanted.

He entered her slowly, he was holding her legs up high and pounding her hard. As they were both close to reaching climax, his eyes closed and his mouth open in exertion, he moaned into her mouth as his uncontrolled pace became completely frantic and the moment , he felt a sharp, warm ecstatic feeling spread through his body in rapid speed, both screaming in pleasure, as his cock contracted forcefully and ejected spurts of creamy semen. Each contraction brought him the so desperately sought pleasure and his climax seemed like a series of electric jolts, every single one sending him to heaven and back.

She had cum as soon as she felt the finely defined muscles under her hand on his bare back tense, heard a shuddering groan in her ear and felt his cock twitch inside her as he finally found release in his orgasm, just as she did when she followed him over the edge..

He fell in to Krystal arms and kissed her, with one simple word "Wow!" He said between breaths gazing in to her eyes which were sparkling with pleasure.

"Well, i can safely say that was the best i have ever had." Krystal said with a smile, gazing up at him and watched his smile grow in to a grin. "Well, I'm inclined to agree with you." Wyatt said his eyes lightly teasing.

"So, what do you say we christen the shower, too." He asked.

"Your kidding right?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, don't you wanna take a shower?"

"Yes i do, but i haven't quite recovered from before."

"By christening i meant by taking a shower not having sex, What do you take me for?" He asked.

Krystal's cheeks reddened "What I'm sorry you have a very big sexual appetite, not that I'm complaining." she explained.

"I should hope not, that was a hell of a head spinner." Wyatt claimed.

"Yes, it certainly was, so how about that shower then?" Krystal said sitting up and pulling him with her.

"Wait a sec, babe." Wyatt said looking around in his apartment. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as i cause the scene to be unseen." Wyatt chanted and instantly the apartment cleared up and everything unpacked.

"Very nice!" He said looking around.

"Hello! Personal gain."Krystal said shaking her head.

"Its just an innocent spell, it hardly ever backfires." Wyatt said clinging on to her waist and pushing her in to his bathroom.

"Hunny, do you think, maybe we can use that spell on my apartment too?" she asked with a cute smile.

Wyatt chuckled. "What about the personal gain consequences?."Wyatt asked with a mocking tone.

"Well, if it were to backfire, then we might as well make it worth our while right?." She said pulling him in to her.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure." He said frowning playfully.

"Well, let me put it too you this way, if you dont cast the spell then I'm gonna have to cut the shower short and go and unpack, but if you do then i can stay and maybe we can christen a few other rooms in the apartment." She said with a smile.

"I see, why do i feel like you making me choose between magic and sex?." he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because i know you can't resist me." She simply said slipping off her white sheet and letting it fall to the floor.

Wyatt's eyes admired every inch of her body, "You are so devious." He said moving closer to her.

"Well, what can i say, i know exactly how to get what i want."she said running her fingers down her naked body.

"Stay with me tonight."He said gazing in to her eyes.

"Sure, why not, given of course that i dont have any unpacking to worry about?"she said smiling.

"I'll take care of it." He whispered softly. Krystal smiled and kissed him. Wyatt waved his wrists and the water began to fill tub and music began playing from his system.

_Freak'n You_

_I wanna freak you_

Krystal smiled at the choice of song. "Great choice." She said gazing up at him.

"Thanks." He said lifting her up in to his arms.

_Every time i close my eyes_

_i wake up feelin' so horny_

_i can't get you outta my mind_

_sexin you be all i see_

_i would give anything_

_just to make you understand me_

"Wonder what you think about when playing this." She asked blissfully.

_i don't give a damn about nothin' else_

_freak'n you is all i need_

"Baby you dont have to wonder, you know exactly what i think about." He said vivaciously he placed her in the hot bath, filled with bubbles. "Oooh hot!"She said gazing up at him.

_tonight i need your body_

_tonight you got my time_

_tonight you won't be sorry_

_tonight you got my mind_

Krystal moved aside and pulled him in with her, he sat behind her as she sat in between his legs. He wrapped his legs around her and her hands rested on his toned thighs. "So you think about freak'n me, huh?"She asked divinely looking back at him.

_you got my mind all i wanna do is freak you_

"Yep, do you blame me, look at you, its no wonder your a goddess, you sure have the body of one." He said kissing her neck. Krystal spun around and sat on his lap on top of him her legs one on each side. Wyatt ran his hands up her back and gazed in to her jade green eyes.

_what must i say_

_what must i do_

_to show how much_

_i think about freak'n you_

_baby, what must i say_

_what must I do_

_to show how much_

_i think about freak'n you_

"So, your with me because i look good?" She asked. Wyatt frowned. "No baby, not at all. I mean your incredibly sexy yeah, but thats not the only reason im with you, its your personality i fell in love with, your appearance is just a bonus." He claimed. "So if i go fat, you'll still be with me?" She asked.

_i could go on for days_

_but i couldn't go on for weeks_

_i can even play with another body_

_but it wouldn't last cause I'm a freak_

_i am everything you see_

_to go by everything you do_

_and at night when i close my eyes_

_i only dream of freak'n you_

"Of course i will, do you think I'm that shallow?" Wyatt asked. Krystal smiled "No , its not that, I've been burned before you know." She explained. "What do you mean?" Wyatt asked. "Well, the only reason guys usually go out with me because of my appearance and not me." She explained.

_tonight I need your body_

_tonight you got my time_

_tonight you won't be sorry_

_tonight you got my mind_

"Well, Honey the first day i met you, i must admit the first thing i thought was 'Wow, she has a smokin' body.' But when i got to know you, i realised theres a hell of a lot more to you that just your looks.." Wyatt said touching her face.

_whatever you want baby it will be fine so fine_

_what must i say_

_what must i do_

_to show how much_

_i think about freak'n you_

"Really?" She asked softly. "Yes really, Look you have to realize I don't think of you as a thin, beautiful woman. (Krystal glares at him.) Look, what I mean is you're Krystal! Okay? And I am in love with Krystal." He explained. "Keep going."She said not convinced as yet.

_what must i say_

_what must i do_

_to show how much_

_i think about freak'n you_

"So you can balloon up or you can shrink down and I will still love you."He said confidently. "Even if i shrunk down to 2 inches tall?"She asked with a smile. "I'd carry you in my pocket."He said grinning.

_freak out_

_and freak me up and down_

_DeVante swing_

_freak out_

_and freak me up and down_

_freak out_

_and freak me up and down_

Krystal laughed, "I Love You!" She said looking at him. "I Love You Too baby, more than you know." He said pulling her in for a kiss, Wyatt wrapped his arms around his tiny waist and held her close to him.

_every freak'n night_

_and every freak'n day_

_i wanna freak you baby_

_in every freak'n way_

_every freak'n day_

_every freak'n night_

_i wanna freak you girl_

your body's so freak'n tight

"You know you look very sexy in bubbles." Krystal said running her hand through his wet hair. "Hmm are you sure you not with me for my extremely good looks?" Wyatt asking mockingly. "What looks?" She asked smiling, Wyatt's glared at her. "Oh, you are so gonna regret saying that." Wyatt said poking her Krystal laughed hysterically. "Stop!" She said in between giggles splashing around in the tub.

_what must i say_

_what must i do_

_to show how much_

_i think about freak'n you_

_what must i say_

_what must i do_

_to show how much_

_i think about freak'n you_

Wyatt laughed, as she looked up she had bubbles covering her face, "So do you wanna take a shower?" He asked wiping the bubbles out of her face. "Yes please." She said blowing the bubbles out of her mouth. Wyatt pulled the plug and drained the water out, they stood up and the shower head turned on hot water pouring down both of them, the bathroom steamed up almost instantly.

_what must i say_

_what must i do_

_to show how much_

_i think about freak'n you_

Krystal soaped him down, as he did her. Exploring her body with his hands Wyatt leaned in and kissed her softly. After washing themselves off and several minutes of some sort of foreplay they got out of the shower, wrapped them selves in clean towels and went in to Wyatt's bedroom. "Oh i dont have any clothes for tonight?" She asked lying down on his bed. "Who said you need clothes?" Wyatt said grinning as he laid on top of her where they shared another passionate kiss, enjoying each other.

_i think about freak'n you_

_i wanna freak you_

_**OOOOO**_

In the Halliwell manor, things were quiet everyone was at home Piper, Paige and Phoebe were in the living room talking, Chris had gone off with his friends, And Leo was up in the heavens.

As the girls were talking and laughing together, they heard Leo's voice "PIPER!" He called out with a panic.

"Leo!" Piper said following his voice with the girls following.

"Piper!" he called again. He came running into the conservatory. "Leo, whats the matter?" Piper asked her husband.

"We have a huge problem." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Whats the matter?" Piper asked.

"The elders called me up to warn us," He said between breaths.

"Warn us about what?" Paige asked.

"Theres a gonna be a huge tidal wave, in about an hour" He said.

"What?" Asked Phoebe panicking.

"Leo what are you talking about?"Piper asked.

"The elders foresaw, this huge tidal wave, and not only that theres gonna be a huge earthquake along with a hurricane and deadly storm." Leo said.

"Wait, what does this..mean." Piper asked.

"It means were screwed, thats what it means." Said Paige falling in to a chair.

"Whats causing this disturbance, do they know." Piper asked.

"No, they are scared up there, they felt a huge shift in the earth, this is gonna wipe out the world."Leo said.

"Oh my god, there must be something we can do?" Phoebe said pacing the room.

"There is one person who can stop the world from ending." Leo said.

"Who is it?" Piper asked.

"Its Krystal." Leo simply said.

"What?" They all said in shock.

"She has the power of the gods, she's the only one who can control the worlds natural elements, earth, water, wind, fire; she's our only hope." Leo explained.

"CHRIS!" Piper called out and few seconds later Chris orbed in. "What up." He asked looking around at the worried expressions on their faces.

"Demons?" he asked. They all nodded. "What then?" He asked

"The end of the world." Piper said. Chris's face changed as they started to explain to him what Leo just told them.

* * *

**To Be Continued**...Hi there, thoguht id give you a bit of a treat in this chapter. I got hot myself writing about them, the songs in this Chapter was State Of Mind, By Holly Valance. and Freak'N'You By Jodeci... Dont Forget to review... 


	6. Her Love, My Love

**Disclaimer, I do not own Charmed or any of the characters from the show.**

_**Deep Impact..**_

**Previously On Dark Love..**

The elders foresaw, this huge tidal wave, and not only that theres gonna be a huge earthquake along with a hurricane and deadly storm." Leo said.

"Wait, what does this..mean." Piper asked.

"It means were screwed, thats what it means." Said Paige falling in to a chair.

"Whats causing this disturbance, do they know." Piper asked.

"No, they are scared up there, they felt a huge shift in the earth, this is gonna wipe out the world."Leo said.

"Oh my god, there must be something we can do?" Phoebe said pacing the room.

"There is one person who can stop the world from ending." Leo said.

"Who is it?" Piper asked.

"Its Krystal." Leo simply said.

"What?" They all said in shock.

"She has the power of the gods, she's the only one who can control the worlds natural elements, earth, water, wind, fire; she's our only hope." Leo explained.

"CHRIS!" Piper called out and few seconds later Chris orbed in. "What up." He asked looking around at the worried expressions on their faces.

"Demons?" he asked. They all nodded. "What then?" He asked

"The end of the world." Piper said. Chris's face changed as they started to explain to him what Leo just told them.

"This is crazy, how is this possible?" Chris asked pacing the room.

"The elders sensed a huge shift on earth, they have no control over it, but Krystal has the power of the Greek Gods, its our only chance." Leo explained.

"Ok, Chris orb to your brothers get him and go and get Krystal and bring her here." Piper instructed her younger son, Chris nodded and orbed out.

_**OOOOO Wyatt's apartment.**_

Meanwhile in Wyatt's apartment, Krystal was lying in bed in Wyatt's arms, they had been talking, laughing, fooling around.

Krystal broke in to laughter. "You did not do that?" She said laughing uncontrollably.

"I did, i really did, ask Chris he'll tell you." Wyatt said laughing.

"I can't believe it, Its such a shame i weren't there, it would have made a great Kodak moment, i mean to see you flying out of a bus, i mean how silly are you, did your mother never tell you not to jump off a moving bus?." She said teasing.

"Hey i thought id make it okay, i didn't know i had to jump in the direction the bus was going in, so when i jumped against the flow the direction the bus was heading i went flying back, at 30 mph, i literally went sliding a few miles, people on the street were clapping they thought i did a stunt for a movie, Chris said i actually went faster than some of the cars." Wyatt said resting his head on his hand gazing at Krystal who was still laughing.

"Oh-my-god, stop, please, i can't take anymore laughing, i think I'm gonna pass out." She said in giggles.

Wyatt snickered, "You look so beautiful when you laugh, you know that?" He said gazing at her.

"Thanks baby." She said kissing him, as they both rolled around the bed. Right then orbs filled the room, And formed i to Chris. His eyes shot open when he saw what he was intruding in.

He cleared his throat to alert them of his presence. They look up "Oh my god." Krystal gasped and covered herself, as she was naked.

"CHRIS!" Wyatt yelled.

"Im sorry to interrupt , but we have a huge problem, and we Don't have much time, Wy get dressed and get yourself and Krystal to the manor A.S.A.P." Chris said orbing out.

Wyatt looked over at Krystal who's face was beet-red from embarrassment. He smiled

"Come on, lets get dressed." Wyatt said hopping out of bed. Krystal nodded they both got dressed and was ready to orb out.

Krystal's face went pale, she gasped and fell to her knees, Wyatt came running to her side. "Krystal what is it?" Wyatt asked concerned.

"I dunno, i feel a pull inside of me, My head.."She said rubbing her temples. Her head felt like it was gonna explode.

"Come here." He said sweeping her in to his arms and orbing them out to the manor.

They materialised in the living room, Wyatt put her down on the couch she was sweating her body was burning up.

"Krystal, whats wrong baby." he said touching her face feeling how hot she was. "Shit," he said getting to his feet.

"Mom, Dad." he yelled and they all came running in. "Oh god, whats wrong with Krystal?" Piper asked.

"I dunno, she was fine, then suddenly she fell to her knees, she said she felt some pull, she's burning up and shaking.-" Wyatt explained.

"Have you tried healing her?" Leo asked. Wyatt shook his head. "Try it." Phoebe said sitting next to her. Wyatt knelt down in front of her and opened his hands for the golden glow to appear, colour filled her cheeks once again, she opened her eyes and looked up at Wyatt. "You okay?" he asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."She said nodding.

"What happened?" he asked touching her face.

"I dunno, it was weird, i felt a pull inside of me, it hurt and my head felt like it was gonna explode." She explained.

"Whats the emergency here?" Krystal asked noticing the tension in the room.

"Krystal, the elders alerted us, in an hour a huge tidal wave is gonna hit us along with a big storm,and earthquake." Piper explained.

Fear struck both their faces. "Oh my god." Krystal said panicking.

"Why is this happening?" Wyatt asked holding on to his girlfriend.

"They don't know why, but its gonna destroy the world, unless-." Leo stopped and looked around before continuing.

"Unless, what Dad?" Wyatt asked.

"Unless Krystal stops it." Leo said softly. He looked at his son and Krystal face change.

"Me, how the hell am i suppose to stop the worlds destruction?"She asked confused.

"You have the power of the Greek gods, which means you have power of the elements of the earth, you can use your powers to stop the tidal waves hurricanes, and earthquakes." Leo explained.

"Let me get this straight, your telling me i have to battle mother nature?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, Kinda."Paige said with a fake smile.

"Oh well, thats just fantastic." Krystal muttered.

Krystal looked frightened. "How big is this tidal wave?" She asked looking up at them worried.

"They suspect about 100 feet tall, travelling at 450 mph." Leo explained.

"Oh my god, i can't contain that, first of all i don't know how to control my goddess powers, and second of all." she sighed.

Wyatt took her in to his arms. "Its ok baby, don't panic, ill be with you every step of the way." Wyatt said trying to soothe her.

"And this earthquake, how big are we talking?" She asked.

Leo took a deep breath before answering. 9.0 magnitude. Thats whats gonna cause the tidal wave, along with the hurricane which can either be strong wind travelling at 135 mph or tornado even, causing a huge storm."Leo informed her.

Krystal's panic grew even more, "How long?" she asked quietly.

"20 minutes." Leo said Krystal nodded. "Krystal theres something you need to know, doing this is gonna take a hell of a lot of power, it can end up with your death." Leo said getting a glare from everyone in the room.

"I understand." She said nodding.

"What? no way!" Wyatt said, his anger flaring up.

"Wyatt, the fate of the world lies in her hands, we can't do anything, except pray that she's strong enough." Leo said trying to calm his son down.

"This is bullshit, were suppose to be the most powerful together, why does she have to do this alone?" Wyatt asked holding his shaking girlfriend in his arms.

"Because she has the power, you don't."Piper simply said.

"And what if she dies?" Wyatt asked

Everybody stayed silent, Krystal looked up at him "We'll cross that bridge **if** we come to it." Piper said sitting down on a chair.

"Lets not think negatively, if anybody can handle this its Krystal." Chris assured his brother giving him a squeeze on his shoulder.

"Krystal we have five minutes." Piper said looking over at the clock which was reading 4.50pm.

"Wheres this tidal wave gonna form?"she asked.

"The beach." Leo informed her. Krystal nodded.

She looked up at Wyatt and broke from his embrace. "Ill see you."She said looking at everyone before leaving. Suddenly the floor began shaking. "Oh my god, did you guys feel that?" Phoebe said panicking. Everybody looked at Krystal, "Its begun." She said as the next shock was harder and lasted longer furniture smashed and everybody went crashing to the floor.

"I gotta go." she said her eyes not leaving Wyatt's until she dissolved in to tiny light particles.

OOOOO

Krystal appeared on top of a high cliff, and waited for the tidal wave to form, and some how tap in to her power to stop or contain it.

The earth shook harder this time, Krystal was frightened, she felt like she couldn't breath as her panic grew stronger.

As the earth moved harder this time she lost her balance and almost fell over the edge when a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Wyatt, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked as she fell in to his arms as they both lost balance and fell to the floor.

"I couldn't leave you here alone." He said gazing in to her green eyes.

"Wyatt you gotta leave, now!" She said as she looked over and saw a huge tidal wave heading towards them.

"Oh My God" She muttered her eyes wide open in shock, in the reflection of her eyes you can see the forming 100ft tall tidal wave.

"Wyatt try and freeze it." she said looking back at him as a strong gust of wind threatened to throw her off the edge. She stood her ground fighting with the wind to trying not to be blown away."I can't, its not working." he yelled through the wind "God please help me!." She muttered as she raised her arm in search of her goddess powers.

"Wyatt you gotta get outta here, please." she yelled back holding her arm out the tidal waves speed reduced.

"No, not without you!."He said standing beside her.

"I can't let you die, please, I can't contain it, its too strong." she yelled.

"No! Try harder, you can do this Krystal, i know you can." he said holding on to her.

"I love you too much to lose you, please you can do this." He added.

Krystal's eyes filled with tears struggling to stand on her feet from the wind, she dug deep and somehow found the power, she waved her arm slowly gaining full control over the sea, the tidal wave got smaller and smaller. And eventually calmed down in to the ocean.

Krystal lowered her arm and looked over at the now calm sea and gentle waves hitting the shore.

"You did it." he said taking her in to his arms.

"Its not over yet, look!" She said pointing at a giant tornado.

"Holy shit." Wyatt said looking at the size of it.

"Go home, please." she pleaded.

"No way, I'm not leaving you, if we die we die together." he said holding on to her arms.

"Are you crazy, go, now!." she said pushing him away.

"Yes, I'm crazy about you, and I'm not going anywhere, do you understand me." he yelled through the strong wind. Krystal turned and looked at the tornado.

"God, quick we gotta orb to that rock." She said pointing to a huge rock on the beach.

Wyatt took her hand and orbed them. When they appeared Krystal looked over at the tornado and her inner goddess took over. She looked over at Wyatt. "I know what to do."She said giving him a kiss.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I love you." she said and disappeared in to the wind. "Krystal!" Wyatt called out. Suddenly the sky got dark and he looked up at the skies, and saw clouds split; heard thunder roar like it broke open the skies and blinding lighting struck down into the ocean. "Shit!" Wyatt said his eyes searching for Krystal. The rain was falling hard with the he strong wind. He watched the tornado disappear, and form in to Krystal on the beach, he let out a sigh of relief that she was ok, she then appeared beside him.

"You ok?" she asked through the occasional thunder.

"What did you do?" he asked getting soaked.

"I turned in to the wind, and became a part of the tornado and i used my power to control it." she said smiling.

"You scared me, Don't ever do that again." they both jumped from the roaring of the thunder. Krystal watched how the skies clouds were in war, lightening tearing them apart, while the rain kept falling down onto the earth like it wanted to flood it entirely.

"Alright two down, one to go." She yelled as she raised her arm. The thunder was now so loud , people outside were deafened by the noise. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Im trying to get control of it." They almost jumped of surprise when thunder now sounded louder than ever and both of them were blinded by pure white lightening.

"Fuck!." He yelled covering his ears and closing his eyes.

Krystal waved her arm smoothly and the rain softened and the clouds parted. As the storm cleared up and the sky was once again clear. Krystal dropped her arm and sighed.

"Wow, you did it, babe." He said pulling her wet body into his now drenched body and held her tightly.

"Oh God, that scared the hell out of me." He said looking down at her.

Krystal smiled cutely at him. "Lets go home." she said kissing him. And they orbed out to the Halliwell manor.

_**OOOOO**_

They materialized in the conservatory where every one looked up at them, as they were still kissing. Piper cleared her throat, the broke off the kiss and looked at them.

"Thank god you guys are ok."Piper said pulling them both in to a tight embrace. "My mind was racing."she added.

"Its over right?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, its over." Krystal said nodding.

"Congratulations, Krystal you saved the world." Leo said patting her back.

"Yeah, barely."She muttered.

"She was amazing, she turned into the wind and controlled the tornado, which was huge by the way."Wyatt explained.

"What the hell were you thinking going after her like that?" Piper asked.

"Well, i couldn't leave her alone, Mom." Wyatt said frowning.

"You're sons my hero, she saved me from falling off the cliff."she said hugging him.

Piper smiled, "Well, thanks to you its over now, you're very brave, not to mention powerful, we're all very proud of you."Piper said smiling and everybody nodded in agreement.

"Alright I'm gonna go and get myself out of these clothes and take a hot shower, cause I'm freezing." Krystal said looking up at Wyatt.

"Yeah, same here." Wyatt muttered his white wet t-shirt stuck to his perfect body outlining his abs and pecks.

"Alright,Piper what time do you want us at the club?" Krystal asked.

"Come by about 8 o clock." she replied.

"Okay, see you guys then." She said with a wave before they orbed out.

_**OOOOO**_

They materialized in Wyatt's living room. Krystal tugged on her t-shirt and pulled it off, along with her jeans. She walked across the room with a thong, Wyatt couldn't help but admire her tight ass. She walked in to the bathroom and hopped in to the shower.

Wyatt then took his wet clothes off and joined her. "Is there room for one more?" He asked before entering.

"Always!." She said pulling him in to join her. Krystal looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" he asked his head tilted backward his eyes closed as the water ran down his body.

"What?" She said right back.

"Why are you staring at me?" He said opening his eyes.

"How did you know i was staring your eyes were closed?" She asked.

"Are you forgetting that I'm an empath as well as a telepath. " he asked smiling.

"No, am i not allowed to stare at my mouth-watering boyfriend?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"You can stare all you want, angel." He said looking in to her eyes sweetly.

"Not that i needed your permission but, thank you." she said cheekily washing her self off before stepping out of shower. she wrapped herself in a towel and walked over to the bedroom, she flopped down on the bed and sighed looking up at the ceiling.

Wyatt then flopped beside her, "Whats wrong, Honey?." he asked looking at her.

"Nothing, its just been a very long day." She replied looking back at him.

"Yeah, it has been a hell of a day, but its not over yet." He said holding her tiny hand in his.

"I know, i can't wait till i get to crawl under the covers and sleep." She said with a sigh.

"Well, we can always crawl under the covers now, and leave the sleeping till later?" he suggested.

"Hmm, I think that sounds great." she said smiling. Wyatt pulled her under the covers as they both snuggled comfortably.

"Wyatt?" Krystal called.

"Yeah?" He answered softly to her call.

"Can i ask you something?" She asked gazing in to his ocean blue eyes.

"Sure, you can ask me anything?" he replied.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" she asked.

"Which part?" He asked.

"When you said and i quote "if we die, we die together?" she asked her eyes fixed on his.

"Yeah i did, why?" He asked curiously. Krystal smiled warmly at him.

"You risked your life,to be with me, promise me you wont do that again?" She asked flatly.

"I can't promise you that Krystal, I wont." He simply said his voice firm.

"You have to, i don't want you to risk your life again, you could have been killed, if anything happened to you i would never have forgiven myself." she said softly.

"Krystal, listen to me, I love you more than you could ever imagine, i was not about to sit back and watch you die, i had to do something, I can't lose you." He explained his hand brushing against her cheek.

"Baby i love you too, and i Don't wanna lose you either, but i will not let you risk your life like that again, you were helpless there, if anything happened to you i-."

"Honey, I'm fine, nothing happened to me, beside if that was me in your place i know you would have came after me in a second too." Wyatt explained.

"I guess, i just don't want anything happening to you." She said kissing his hand softly.

"I don't want anything happening to you, either. As long as we stick together we'll be fine."Wyatt said kissing her nose.

"You're right." She replied softly.

"And you know it." he said kissing her passionately rolling on top of her, Krystal's eyes widened as she felt something hard on her groin. "Bonjour, monsieur." She said grinning,He smiled and twitched his eyebrows at her before his lips captured hers in a feverish kiss.

Busy with each other they didn't even notice Two demons shimmer in. "Well,what do we have here?" One of them said causing their heads to jerk up, Wyatt's face was raged at the intrusion, Krystal covered herself with the sheet. "What is up with the interruptions today?" Krystal said shaking her head.

They looked at each other and a energy ball was hurled at them, Krystal flicked her wrists and the energy ball froze inches away from their faces.

Wyatt looked at Krystal who nodded, they both put up on hand and flicked their wrists blowing both of them up.

The demons went up in flames and disappeared along with the energy ball, leaving them both smiling, and going back to what they were doing.

_**OOOO P3**_

Later on that evening everybody was at P3 waiting for the boys and Krystal's performance, Piper was behind the bar, Phoebe and Paige were sitting on a barstool, talking amongst themselves.

Krystal, Wyatt and Chris were at the back with the rest of the guys from the band.

"Are you kidding me?"Krystal asked.

"Nope, C'mon you can totally do this." Chris said right back.

"I am not singing on my own." She said firmly.

"Krystal you have an amazing voice, if you can sing evanescence, you can definitely sing this." Chris answered back.

"Fine, but if i look like an idiot out there, i am so blowing both your asses all the way to purgatory, orb an all." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Ouch, Wyatt control your woman." Chris said with a grin.

"Chris, if you dont want your head beaten in to a drum i suggest you zip it."Krystal warned with a grin.

"Baby, come on, you're gonna be great, ill be right there with with you." Wyatt said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Fine." She said pouting.

"Come on now, Krystal don't pout." Wyatt said softly kissing her.

"Alright you two, its time, Krystal your up."Chris said dragging them both out.

As they walked out on the stage Wyatt's eyes grew big and he grabbed Chris. "Shit Chris, look who's here." He said gesturing to a young girl, with long red hair, blue eyes, great body, and full lips most guys would kill to get their lips on.

"Uh-oh whats she doing here?" Chris asked. The girl caught the sight of Wyatt looking her way she smiled and moved over to the bar and took a seat as she gazed at him.

"I have no idea." Wyatt said his voice filled with concern yet his eyes filled with sorrow and desire.

"Wow, how ironic is this, the first woman you ever loved and the woman you are currently in love with are in the same room. This is gonna get ugly." Chris muttered moving over to his drums.

"Shit." Wyatt muttered to himself. Krystal took the stage and the soft music began, Wyatt stood in the corner watching her as he wasn't needed for this song, his heart was beating hard in his chest, he knew there was gonna be trouble tonight.

"_I'm so tired of being here,Suppressed by all of my childish fears,And if you have to leave,I wish that you would just leave. Because your presence still lingers here,And it won't leave me alone,These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."_ She sand her voice low and mellow.

_**Chorus:** "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I've held your hand through all of these years,But you still have all of me."_ she sang the crowd swaying to the music..

"_You used to captivate me,By your resonating light,But now I'm bound by the life you left behind, Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."_

_**Chorus: **"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,And I've held your hand through all of these years,But you still have all of me. I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,And though you're still with me,I've been alone all along..."_

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,And I've held your hand through all of these years,But you still have all of me.." She finished softly. _Krystal took a minute to allow the crowd to applaud she smiled and walked off the stage. Wyatt took her place and sang "You remind me" by Nickleback. Krystal watched him something wasn't right with him she sensed he was worried about something.

The band took a 20 minute break, Krystal had gone to the bathroom a few minutes later she came out the bathroom and her eyes searched for Wyatt. When she finally found him, he was talking to aredhead, blue eyed young woman about the same age as her. Wyatt didn't look to happy about talking to her, their conversation seemed intense, the womans hands were on Wyatt's chest, this woman looked familiar, Krystals eyes widened when she realised who was talking to.

A few minutes earlier.

Wyatt jumped off the stage his eyes searching for his girlfriend, He felt a hand on his shoulder, along with a familiar voice. "Hey there, stranger."said a soft voice.

Wyatt turned around, and faced the person the voice belonged to. "What are you doing here,Tara?" Wyatt asked coldly.

"What am i not allowed to have a night out?"Tara said softly gazing up at him.

"Cut the bullshit Tara, what do you want?" Wyatt asked her soft blue eyes turning ice cold.

"You want the truth, I wanted to see you." She said her hand resting on his chest.

"Why?" Wyatt asked.

"I miss you, a lot." She said moving closer to him.

"So what, you thought you would come here and tell me that, and i would welcome you back in to my arms." Wyatt said gazing in to her piercing blue eyes.

"No, i knew it would take a lot more than that, dont act like you haven't missed me, us?" She said her hand touching his face,

Wyatt pulled her arm away, "I did miss you at first, but I'm over you now, I've moved on, I'm actually seeing someone." Wyatt explained.

"Oh yeah, where is this someone?" She asked with a grin.

"Around, you've actually seen her, she sang earlier." Wyatt said confidently.

Tara chuckled, "You're dating a hobbit?" She asked with a grin.

"She may be petite, but she can run rings around you." Wyatt spat back.

Tara laughed, "Oh yeah, is she as good as me?" Tara asked moving closer to him, their bodies pressed against each others her lips almost touching his. Wyatt closed his eyes at her touch, and swallowed hard.

"No!" Wyatt said moving closer. "She's better." He whispered.

"Right, so i would like to meet this better than me girlfriend of yours, where is she?" Tara said gazing in to his blue eyes.

OOOOO

Krystal watched as their bodies got closer and closer, Wyatt's facial expressions didn't change, but she was grinning wickedly. Tears filled her eyes. "Hey."Chris said looking at her noticing her standing still watching something her eyes filled with tears. Chris looked over to what she was looking at, he saw Wyatt with Tara, talking their body's close to each others.

"Thats his ex girlfriend?" Krystal asked her voice soft and weak. Chris looked at her.

"Yeah, They broke up four months before he met you." Chris explained.

"Why did they break up?" She asked softly.

"Well, they had dated for a year and Tara cheated on him with one of his friends, they went to the movies and she sat next to his friend instead of him, and he found them kissing." he explained.

"Did he love her?" She asked.

Chris stayed silent for a few seconds, "Yeah, he loved her a lot, when they broke up he took it prettybadly." He finally said. Krystal nodded."I see."

"Krystal, dont let her get to you, she's a complete bitch, you're a hell of a lot better for him than she ever was." Chris said soothingly.

"Thanks, Chris,but thats besides the point, he lied to me, when i asked him he said he didn't love her and that it was over within a few months, just a teenage relationship,was the way he explained it. He obviously left out the part that she was the love of his life." She explained.

Chris felt for her, she was really hurt. She walked over to the bar, "Hey Brad, can i have a shot."She asked. "Sure thing, Krystal." The bartender said as he gave her a drink. She downed it and motioned for a refill which followed.

After a few shots of JD, Krystal was tipsy, "Krystal,i think you should slow down." Chris said taking the glass off her as she giggled boozed up.

"Chris, dance with me?." she said pulling him to the dance floor.

"No, Krystal, wait."He said being pulled on the dance floor. The music was playing as she danced, she was tipsy but she still moved well, Chris was quite surprised.

"Come on, Chris." she said dancing with him.

"Krystal, come on, go and talk to Wyatt, getting hammered and dancing isn't gonna help." Chris explained.

**_OOOOO_**

Wyatt was looking for Krystal as Tara was flirting with him continuously.

"Speaking of your girl isn't that her dancing with your brother?." She asked pointing at Krystal who was dancing with Chris, who was trying to talk to her.

"What the." he said moving over to the dance floor.

"Krystal?" he said holding on to her arm. She looked up at him.

"Hello Wyatt," she said her words slurred.

"Chris, what happened to her?" Wyatt asked his brother.

"Isn't it obvious, shes hammered." Chris said pointing at her.

"I can see that, but its not obvious, why?" he said in an irritated tone. As he watched his girlfriend dance with a guy.

"Krystal," He said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. "Get off me!"She said pushing him away.

"Krystal, what the hell has gotten in to you?" Wyatt asked pulling her back.

"Let go of me?" She said trying to break from his grip on her arm.

"Whats the matter with you?" He asked his anger flaring up.

"I dunno Wyatt, you were flirting with you ex lover so i thought i might as well have a little fun myself, that way we **_both_** enjoy ourselves." She said yanking her arm away .

"What are you talking about, i wasn't flirting with anyone." Wyatt explained.

"Spare me." she said as she walked away, Wyatt followed her as she stormed out the club.

"Krystal?" Wyatt called out as he looked around and saw her running down the street. "Krystal!" he called out again chasing after her.

Krystal was running as fast as her legs would take her, her knees were shaking, tears blurring her vision.

Wyatt finally caught up with her. "Stop!"he said pulling her hard in to him.

"Wyatt, just leave me alone." she said tears running down her cheeks.

"Not a chance in hell, now talk." he said glaring at her.

"Theres nothing to talk about."she spat back her angerbuilding up. The clouds covered the sky and rain began falling hard.

"From where I'm standing, there seems to be a hell of a lot to talk about." Wyatt said firmly.

"Well, i have nothing to say to you." She said swarming away.

"What the hell is this about me flirting Krystal?."He asked through the scattering rain.

"Don't even try and deny it Wyatt, i saw you." she said looking up at him.

"Saw me what? Talking? because that was i was doing, not flirting." He explained.

"Oh ok, then do you mind explaining to me why her body was pressed up against yours, and why her hands were all over you, and why your lips were touching, why you closed your eyes at her touch, Oh, and why the hell you didn't tell me that this ex of yours was actually the love of your life." She yelled.

Wyatt sighed,"Krystal, i didn't wanna talk about it because it hurt to much to think about her, okay, I loved her yes, but you dont know the full story." Wyatt explained.

Tears drowned her forest green eyes, as she looked up at him. "Yeah, i know she kissed another guy in front of you, i know you were with her a year,and i know you still love her, i dont think i need to know anymore Wyatt, your actions tonight spoke a lot louder than your words ." She said tears streaming down her face, as they both got soaked in the rain.

"Krystal, i loved her of course i did, but the love i have for you is a lot stronger." He explained.

"No Wyatt its not, we have only been together 5 months, you loved her for a whole year, she was your first love nothing and no one can ever change that, i saw it with my own eyes." She said walking away. Wyatt ran after her.

"Krystal.." He said looking down at her, they both stood their gazing in to each others eyes, getting soaked from the rain. Where this leaves them they both had no idea..

* * *

**_To Be Continued_** Hey there, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please, please, please, review it really does help and inspire me to write more. 


	7. Breakups And Makeups

Disclaimer, I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you may recognise from the show, I'm just borrowing them,No money is being made from this.

**_Thanks to those who reviewed, you guys are awesome._**

_**Break-ups And Make-ups..**_

"Krystal.." He said softly looking down at her. They both stood there gazing into each others eyes, getting soaked from the rain. Where this leaves them they have no idea..

"Don't, theres nothing left to say." She said and began walking away, Wyatt watched her walk away, he tilted his head back and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

What just happened, how could things end so quickly, he loves her, why is he watching her walk away from him, he's allowing the one woman that truly means the world to him slip away from him. He watched her disappear into the darkness of the night, the rain falling hard and fast, drenching him completely .

_She's like the wind through my tree _

_She rides the night next to me _

_She leads me through moonlight _

_Only to burn me with the sun _

_She's taken my heart _

_But she doesn't know what she's done _

Krystal was walking down the well lit street, Her tears falling just as fast as the rain, How could he lie to her, She trusted him, he promised she was safe with him, yet all along he was lying to her about his feelings for his ex.

_Feel her breath on my face _

_Her body close to me _

_Can't look in her eyes _

_She's out of my league _

_Just a fool to believe _

_I have anything she needs _

_She's like the wind _

After a very long walk Wyatt found himself at the manor. He walked in and closed the door,not even noticing that he was shaking from the wetness of his clothes. "Wyatt?" Piper asked looking at hers state. "Honey your freezing, come here." Piper said pulling her son in to the kitchen.

_I look in the mirror and all I see _

_Is a young old man with only a dream _

_Am I just fooling myself _

_That she'll stop the pain _

_Living without her _

_I'd go insane_

Krystal was wondering around the streets of San Fransisco, till she got tired of walking she orbed out and reappeared on a quiet street, she walked up to a red door and knocked a few times, shaking from the cold, drenched from the rain tears continuously falling from her bu ow red rimmed eyes. A tall blonde answered the door, "Krystal?" He said looking down at her. "Hi, i didn't know where else to go." She said chocking up in tears. The blonde took her in to his arms. "Jesus your shaking." he said pulling her inside.

_Feel her breath on my face _

_Her body close to me _

_Can't look in her eyes _

_She's out of my league _

_Just a fool to believe _

_I have anything she needs _

_She's like the wind _

_Feel your breath on my face _

_Your body close to me _

_Can't look in your eyes _

_You're out of my league _

_Just a fool to believe _

_(Just a fool to believe) _

_She's like the wind _

_(Just a fool to believe) _

_Just a fool to believe _

_(She's like the wind) _

_Just a fool to believe _

_(Just a fool to believe) _

_She's like the wind _

_(Just a fool to believe) _

_Just a fool to believe _

_She's like the wind_

Krystal was in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt wrapped in a blanket sitting in front of a fireplace. "Here darlin' drink this." Carl said with a strong English accent handing her a cup of hot coffee. He sat beside her "This, is becoming a habit huh, showing up cryin' on each others doorsteps a wreck."Carl said trying to make her smile, which he did even if it was a weak one.

Tears filled Krystal eyes once more, "How could i have been so stupid?" Krystal said shaking her head."Honey, you aren't stupid, your in love,every relationship has its ups and downs."Carl explained wiping away her tears.

_(Just a fool...) _

_(She's like the wind) _

_(She's like the wind) _

_(Just a fool...) _

_(She's like the wind) _

_(Just a fool...)_

Wyatt was also sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room, drinking a hot cup of cocoa his mother made for him, Piper looked at her son and sat down on the chair, looking down at him sitting on a cushion on the floor.

"Chris, told me what happened." Piper said softly Wyatt gazing in to the burring fire, turned and met his mothers soft brown eyes.

"What do i do Mom?" He asked softly.

"Honey, do you still have feelings for Tara?" Piper asked.

Wyatt sat silent for a second, "I think i feel something for Tara, but my feelings for Krystal are a lot stronger than what i feel for Tara." Wyatt explained.

"Okay, did you tell her that?"Piper asked. Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, she said my actions spoke a lot louder than my words." He explained.

"Actions?" Piper said with a worried look hoping that he didn't do something stupid like kiss her.

"Yeah, when Krystal saw me talking to tara, she had her arm on my chest and we were close, too close, our lips were practically touching."Wyatt said feeling awfully guilty.

"Wyatt, are you insane, Why did you let her get so close to you anyway?"Piper asked frowning.

"I don't know, it..it happened so fast, i mean one second I'm looking for Krystal and the next tara was pushed up against me telling me that she missed me, and.." He sighed his hand covering his face shaking his head.

"And what?" Piper asked.

"It might have looked like i was flirting but i wasn't, i was telling her that I'm happy with Krystal and that she was a million times better that she could ever be.., I.. i just can't lose her Mom." Wyatt said his eyes filled with misery and regret.

"Wyatt, do you know how many times me and you dad had split up, but somehow we always found our way back to each other again, because we loved each other so much, and we still do, If you truly love Krystal, you will fight to win her back, its not gonna be easy, because from what i can tell Krystal is as stubborn as a cat, just dont give up until you have gotten through to her, assure her that its her you love and Tara means nothing to you anymore." Piper explained.

Wyatt looked up at his mother, as his eyes filled with a little bit of hope. She was right, he wasn't about to give up on them not a chance in hell.

"You're right, thanks Mom." he said jumping up and kissing her forehead. "Wait, where are you going, i didn't mean now!" Piper yelled out behind her son "No time to waste, i have a love life to save." Wyatt yelled back as she heard the front door close.

OOOOO

Krystal was curled up in front of the fireplace, she was talking with Carl.

"Krystal, do you love Wyatt?" Carl asked. Krystal looked up at him. "Of course i do." She said softly.

"Then, why are you are you not out there trying to sort things out with him, Do you wanna lose him?"." Carl asked.

"You can't lose something you never had!." Krystal said as she stood up. She waved her arm and she was fully clothed again.

"Where are you going?" Carl asked.

"I need to get away from San Fransisco for a while, i might go to the country side to see Bianca."Krystal said walking out.

"Now, Krystal its pissing down, not to mention its late."Carl said following her.

Krystal closed her eyes and her car appeared in front of her, "Thanks Caz, ill see you later okay." She said hopping in to her car driving off.

OOOOO

Wyatt was orbing all over the place trying to look for Krystal as she blocked him he cant sense her, He was dialling a number and waiting for an answer,

"Hello."Sounded a girls voice.

"Dani, its Wyatt have you seen or heard from Krystal?" he asked.

"Yeah, he called earlier, what happened with you two?" She asked.

"Long story, where was she, did she say?" He asked again.

"Yeah, she was at Carl's."

"Ok good, where does he live?" Wyatt asked

"He lives, on Dover street, Door number 4." Dani said.

"Thanks," Wyatt said and hung up. He then orb out to Carl's place. He materialized out of sight, and found the door, he began knocking, Carl answered the door. "Wyatt, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Where's Krystal?" He asked looking inside.

"She's not here."Carl said shaking his head.

"What do you mean shes not here, Dani said she was here, where the hell is she?" Wyatt asked getting annoyed.

"She left about a half hour ago."

"Where did she go?" Wyatt asked.

"Look maybe you should just leave her to cool off for a few days." Carl suggested.

"Where is she?" Wyatt yelled.

"Alright, she's gone to stay at her friends for a few days, shes gone up north, Towards Mill Valley, she will be passing the the bridge in about 10 minutes" He informed him.

"Thank you!" He said as she ran off.

"No problem." Carl said as she watched him run off to find his girlfriend. He orbed out to the bridge and waited for her to cross it.

OOOOO

Krystal was driving in the heavy rain tears streaming down her cheeks, she saw the sigh say 1 mile to bridge crossing. As she carried on driving the images of Wyatt and her together kept flashing in her mind

Wyatt was on the bridge waiting for her to cross it, she was once again drenched from the rain, he saw her car approaching so he jumped in the middle of the road to stop her.

She was now on the bridge, driving suddenly a person jumped in the road, she slammed hard on her breaks to avoid hitting them. Everybody swerved to avoid hitting each other and began yelling. Krystal looked up and saw it was Wyatt, her heart almost stopped in her chest "Shit!" She muttered.

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

She opened her door and stepped out, "Wyatt, what the hell are you doing, have you lost your goddamn mind, do have a death wish?" She yelled.

Wyatt walked up to her. Yes i do, i would rather die than live life without you." He yelled through the rain.

"Wyatt go home." She said looking up at him. Beeps sounded from behind them "Get the hell off the road!" yelled another driver. Wyatt flicked his wrists and froze the bridge.

"I'm not going anywhere, if you wanna leave, go ahead, but you will have to run me down before i let you slip away from me." Wyatt said holding on to her arms. Krystal looked up at him her eyes filled with tears. "Don't do this, Please!." She begged him trying to walk off. Wyatt pulled her back

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

"I love you, I love you so much it hurts. I once did love Tara, but not even close to how much i love you, I can't lose you, I wont." he said cupping her face.

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

"It makes no difference Wyatt, you lied to me, how can i trust you." She yelled

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

"I know and I'm sorry, like i said before i didn't wanna talk about her, we didn't exactly have the best relationship." Wyatt explained.

"So tell me if you dont have feelings her anymore, then why were you so close tonight?" She spat back. Right then the bridge unfroze and honks and yells filled the air. "Alright thats it." He said picking her up "What the hell do you think your doing, Put me down." She growled. As he put her in the passenger seat of her car.

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song is my sorry_

Wyatt jumped in the drivers seat and drove off, "What are you doing, Where are you taking me?" She asked hotly. Wyatt looked at her "Somewhere we can talk." Wyatt said looking back on the road. "Wyatt, It doesn't mater how much we talk, its over." She yelled.

_Ohhh_

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face_

_Will fade away_

"No, it isn't, not until you hear me out." He said looking straight ahead. Krystal looked at him and grimaced. He looked at her and saw her face, "Don't look at me like that." He said frowning. Krystal scoffed. "Why not, its nothing short of you deserve!."Krystal claimed. Right then Wyatt pulled up in a dark forest. He opened the door and stepped out he walked over to the passenger side and opened the door and gestured for her to step out.

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

Krystal just stared at him blankly. "What?" She asked looking around. "Get out of the car." He said raising an eyebrow._ "_Why are you planing on feeding me to coyotes?"She asked sarcastically. "No, we're just gonna take a walk and resolve this." Wyatt said calmly.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you." She said crossing her arms and looking up at him stubbornly.

"Krystal, either you get out of the car and walk, or i swear to god i will pick you up and take you myself." He warned.

Krystal rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, as she stepped out of the car she slammed the door shut and walked ahead of him. Wyatt smiled at her annoyance and followed her.

Krystal was walking silently avoiding him, "Krystal, look at me?" He said softly. She looked up at him and met is gaze.

"Look, i get why you're mad, i really do, if i saw you get so close to your ex i would get pissed off too, but I'm telling you, she means nothing to me, All you saw was me talking to her a little too closely, but what you didn't hear was that i was telling her she's nothing compared to you, that I'm insanely in love with you." Wyatt explained, tears formed in her eyes once again. She stayed silent.

"Baby, dont throw what we have away, over a stupid mistake." Wyatt said cupping her face. He felt her quiver at his touch her eyes shut tightly as tears rolled down her cheek.

"I have been really wrong about so many things in my life, but i was right about one thing, to have you in my life, to be around you...To love you."He said holding her face and gazing deep in to her dazzling green eyes drowned in tears.

Krystal sobbed,and wrapped her arms around him, Wyatt's eyes closed as he sighed in relief as he held her tightly in his arms.

Krystal pulled back and looked up at him, she placed her hand on his neck and pulled his face in to hers, she brushed her lips against his softly, Wyatt parted his sweet lips and captured her bottom lip, tasting the sweetness of her mouth once again. Krystal pulled back and looked at him with a little smile she whispered, "Lets go home." Wyatt smiled, "Your place or mine?" He asked touching her face with the back of his hand. "Mine!" She said softly. Wyatt slipped his arm around her shoulder and they walked back to the car and drove back home.

OOOOO

After an hour they finally reached Krystal's apartment, Krystal unlocked the door after many struggles as Wyatt was nuzzling the side of her neck, his arms wrapped around her. They walked in to the apartment and Wyatt kicked the door shut with his leg, his lips still glued on her neck biting and sucking it.

Krystal turned to face him, You know babe, its 4 in the morning?" She said her tired eyes gazing in to his fully alert ones.

"Yeah, maybe we should get to bed?" He suggested.

"Yeah, thats a great idea."she muttered resting her head on his chest. Wyatt kissed her head softly, he heard her let out a low squeal which usually she does when she yawns. "Alright, lets get to bed."Wyatt said softly her head fell back and she looked at him with a tired smile followed by a nod

"Your wet!"She said tugging on his t-shirt and pulling it off, she threw it carelessly on the floor while her hands worked on unbuttoning his wet jeans, she pulled it down following his boxers, till they pooled around his ankles.

He stepped out of them, and reached down and lifted Krystal to her feet, Krystal was wearing a velcro fastened shirt and a white pair of jeans, Wyatt ripped open her top and slipped it off and dropped it to the floor, with ease using one hand he unclasped her bra, releasing her supple breasts of the tight hold, his hands worked on unbuttoning her jeans; their eyes never leaving each others, he pulled down her jeans and noticed she wasn't wearing underwear, he smiled raising and eyebrow "You saucy little minx." he said his eyes teasing. Krystal bit her bottom lip and smiled.

She stepped out of the jeans and Wyatt swept her in to his arms and carried her to the bed, they crept under the covers and laid in each others arms kissing blissfully, till they both fell into a deep slumber.

The following morning.. 11.30am

Everybody in the Halliwell manor was awake, Piper was in the attic doing her spring cleaning, that she does every year, she does a clear out in the attic but never seems to get rid of anything because everybody makes a big stink about her giving away some of their personal belongings to charity.

The music was playing in the attic as she was dusting and polishing, Phoebe came walking in and saw boxes and bags marked 'Charity.' "Piper, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked Piper looked at her "What does it look like, I'm clearing out the attic." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Piper we go through this every year, "Haven't you got that we wont give away our things." Phoebe muttered looking through the boxes and gasps of horror when she found a pile of diary's held together with a rubber band. "My diary's!" she said looking up at Piper, "Oh for god sakes Phoebe."Piper said with a irritated manor. "Piper these diary are where i kept all my secrets." She said frowning.

Piper chuckled "You keep secrets, please, theres not a secret in that book that we dont already know."Piper claimed.

"Is this Chris and Wyatt's things, they are so gonna kill you." Phoebe muttered.

"No they wont,because your not gonna tell them." Piper warned.

"Oh yeah, CHRIS! WYATT!." Phoebe yelled.

"Phoebe!" Piper screeched. Obs filled the room forming into Chris,and Wyatt and Krystal followed shortly.

"Whats going on?"Chris asked looking around and seeing the boxes.

"You mothers doing her annual clean out." Phoebe said rummaging through the bags.

Chris ripped open boxes along with Wyatt "My comic books!" Chris said glaring up at his mother.

"Wuvey!"Wyatt muttered holding up an old teddy bear. "How could you give Wuvey away?" He asked frowning.

"Wuvey?" Krystal asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, my teddy, i grew up with this bear, we went through some tough times with him,." Wyatt said clinging on to it.

Piper shook her head and through her hands up in the air in defeat.

**OOOOO**

Back at Wyatt's apartment Chris and Wyatt settled down on the couch, they had bought some fast food, Burgers and fries, just as they settled on the couch and just as Wyatt was about to take a bite out of his burger, he heard "Hold It!" they looked over at a hysterical Krystal who was standing there with her hands on her hips her eyes wide open staring at Wyatt in shock. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked pointing at him.

"I was about to eat a burger..I. Whats the matter?" He asked confused.

"Put that burger down right now!" She said glaring at them.

"What, why?" Wyatt asked looking at his tiny girlfriend.

"Do you have any idea what sort of shit is in that burger?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Meat?" he said shrugging.

"No! not _meat!_" She said mimicking Wyatt .

"Dude whats up with her." Chris asked his brother.

"I have no idea?" He said right back.

Krystal was standing there, waiting for him to put the burger down. "Do you know what that burger is made of out of?"she asked.

"No but i have a feeling your gonna tell us." Wyatt said smugly.

"Oh you think your funny, well let me see you laugh after i tell you that, that burger you oh so proudly hold in your hands is made out of the cows leftovers." She muttered.

"What are you talking about woman?" Wyatt asked confused.

"I'll tell you, when they cut the cow to make burgers they only use a certain amount of meat the rest is skin, fat and gristle, all blended together to make that junk your holding in your hand." she explained.

"Oh we're fine with that." they both said about to bite in to their burgers, Krystal flicked her wrists and froze the burgers when they tried to take a bite their teeth hit something hard.

"Krystal unfreeze my burger." Wyatt said frowning.

"You are not eating that!" she said firmly.

"Like hell I'm not." Wyatt said flicking his hand and unfreezing it again just as he was about to take a bite again the burger flew out of both their hands.

Krystal using her telekinesis she flicked her finger and the burgers went flying in the air with the other she froze both of them in the air, Wyatt and Chris looked up at the burgers and raised their hands to unfreeze them but Krystal blew them up before they got the chance.

"Hey!" Chris said frowning.

"What'd you do that for?" Wyatt asked.

"Listen mister, i will not have my boyfriend eat junk food, firstly you get fat, secondly, you will clog your arteries, and thirdly, well there is not third but i will not have it." She said pointing at him.

"I knew no good would come by dating a chef." Wyatt exclaimed.

"Tell me about it, dude its like your dating your mom?" Chris said earning himself a glare from Krystal.

"Ok then." Chris said and orbed out.

Wyatt looked at Krystal "What am i suppose to eat now?" He asked.

"If you want something to eat tell me and i will cook it for you." She muttered.

Wyatt couldn't help but smile, she was only looking out for his heath. He stood up and walked over to her.

"I think i have an idea of what i wanna eat." He said smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"You!" He said softly, as his lips came crashing down on hers, kissing her deliriously. Wyatt jumped and cursed under his breath, "Whats wrong?" Krystal asked.

"Demons." Wyatt muttered, Krystal nodded and the sensation of orbing overwhelmed her as they disappeared in a shower of twinkling lights.

They materialized in an alley, "Watch out!" Yelled Piper as an energy ball was flying directly at them, Krystal raised her arm and redirected it away from them. They ducked behind a dumpster, "Whats going on?" Wyatt asked his mother.

"They keep showing up in packs." Piper explained.

"Alrighty lets get vanquishing then shall we?" Krystal said standing up from behind the dumpsters and waving her finger sending demons flying into walls, Piper blowing them up, and Wyatt throwing his own share of energy balls.

One of the demons raised his arm and sent Krystal flying in to a wall, She shook of the attack and stood up, "Son of a bitch." she muttered, she jumped up and kicked him hard in the head.

After what seemed like eternity they vanquished all the demons,Krystal let out a breath she had a large craze on her shoulder, "Your bleeding?" Wyatt said checking her arm, "Its just a craze." She said as she felt a warm sensation on her arm, Wyatt healed her. Krystal heard a cry "Did you hear that?" She asked the others they all shook their heads. Another cry sounded. "There it is again."she said following the cry she found a red bundle around the corner.

She knelt down and opened the blanket and revealed a baby. "Oh god." She said picking it up. The baby stopped fussing. "Who the hell would abandon a baby in an alley." Krystal asked the others. They all shrugged.

"You dont think the demons left it?" Wyatt asked.

"What you think the baby's a demon?"Krystal asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time we came across a demon baby?" Piper explained.

"Well, i can't sense anything evil from him." Krystal said.

"Alright lets get back to the manor and check the book, and we'll call Daryl and see if anybody has reported a missing baby." Piper suggested.

They all nodded and orbed out to the manor.

An hour after they found the baby, Piper had called Daryl to check for missing baby's, and the baby showed no signs of a demon, so they just had to wait and see what pops ups.

Krystal was in Wyatt's old bedroom with the baby, while the rest was trying to find who the baby was and who he belonged to.

The baby was on the bed gurgling,and blowing raspberry's. Krystal was lying beside the baby making funny noises and faces, running her nose on the baby's side making it giggle. She picked him up her back on the bed and the baby in her arms she shifted him up in the air like and airplane, the baby loved that.

Wyatt saw her with the baby as he was walking past, he stopped in the door way and watched her with a smile on his face. The baby clearly adored her, she was clearly a natural with baby's, His mind kept imagining her with their kids one day; she would make a fantastic mother.

The baby began fussing, so she sat up and held him closely to while she rocked him and sang a lullaby within minutes he was fast asleep in her arms, she kissed his head "Nite nite,Poppet's" she whispered and looked over at the door to see Wyatt standing there, she placed the baby on the bed gently, he stirred and fussed a little from released from her embrace, she made shushing sounds and rocked him a little and he nodded off again.

She smiled and moved quietly over to him leading him outside the room. "Hey, how long you been standing there?" She asked taking one last glance at the baby.

"About 5 minutes or so, you're a real natural." he said softly.

"Yeah well, i should think so after help raising Dani." She claimed. "He's so adorable." She added.

"Yeah he is, i see you made him up a nickname already?" Wyatt asked with a grin.

"Yeah, he's a little poppet." she said smiling.

"Well, i wonder what names you will come up with for our kids?" he asked. Krystal looked at him."What?" she asked.

"What?" he said right back.

"Our kids, you think about stuff like that?" She asked surprised.

"Well sometimes,I mean asI watched you with, um..poppet's, you're absolutely amazing, he's only known you for an hour, and he adores you already. AndI think one day you will be a terrific mother, and i most certainly would want you to be the mother of my children." Wyatt said gazing in to her teary eyes.

Krystal smiled, "Really?" She asked blushing.

"Without a doubt." He whispered leaning in and kissing her softly, ashe pulled back "I am stupendously in love with you, Princess." he whispered pulling her closer to him gazing in to her eyes admirably.

"I am also hopelessly in love with you, honey." She said tip toeing trying to kiss him, "Do you wanna help me out here?" She asked after unsuccessfully trying to reach him. Wyatt chuckled, "Sure munchkin." he said lifting her up to eye level where he laid a smacking kiss on her deliciously full lips, Krystal wrapped her arms around his neck as they both looked at each other and smiled widely as there lips met once again.

* * *

To Be Continued. Hi there hope you enjoyed the chapter, the songs in this chapter were **'She's Like the Wind' By Patrick Swazye** (Dirty dancing Soundtrack")And **'Everytime' By Britany Spears **I will update when i get 5 reviews.


	8. One Too Many Suprises

_**Disclaimer. I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you may recognise from the show, however i do own the rest of them.**_

_**One Too Many Surprises...**_

Two year has passed the date is 02 February 2024, Its Wyatt and Krystal's birthday. As it was a Thursday it would be a normal day at work, Krystal was in her office getting on with her work as usual when her cell rang, she looked at the caller id and smiled as it read 'Bianca' she flipped the phone open and answered.

"Hey there stranger!"

"Happy Birthday!" she yelled down the phone. Krystal pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Oh my god!" She said laughing.

"Hows the birthday girl?" Bianca asked.

"I'm fine you know same old, just at work, how you been?" Krystal asked.

"Im good hun, listen i have some fantastic news!"Bianca said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, what news is this then?" Krystal asked listening intently.

"Well, guess who called me last nite?" She asked.

"Who?"Krystal asked curiously.

"Geoff." Said Bianca.

"Geoff, as in Geoff from The Plaza?" She asked surprised.

"Yup, he called me and said he has fired his head chef, and ask specifically if you would consider taking the job?" Bianca explained.

"You're shitting me?" Krystal asked in a state of shock.

"I shit not, i am so totally serious, he is waiting for an answer. what do you think?" Bianca asked.

"Oh wow, I..um..tell him I'll take it." She said excitedly.

"Yeah?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, but i will have to give my weeks notice here,." She explained.

"Okay, cool, hey what are you doing tonight?" Bianca asked.

"Umm, me and Wyatt's going out to dinner."Krystal asked.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Okay,honey thanks for calling ill talk to later.." Krystal said and flipped the cell shut, she smiled and stood up and walked in to Mr C's office. She knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter.

Mr C called out "Come In." And Krystal entered.

"Krystal, what can i do for ya!"he asked looking up at her through his thick glasses.

"Um, Mr Caldwell, I'm here to give you my weeks notice." Krystal said softly.

"What, Is something wrong?"He asked taking off his glasses.

"No, its just i got offered another job as a chef at 'The Plaza', i guess i got what i possibly can out of this job."She explained.

Mr C' nodded "Okay, its been a pleasure working with you Krystal." He said

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to work here, its been great." Krystal said politely. "You're very welcome, why dont you take the rest of the day off!." He said with a soft smile. Krystal returned the smile "Really?"She asked surprised. "Yeah, enjoy your birthday."He said. "Okay, thanks."She said smiling and turned on her heel to walk out the office, "Oh and Krystal?"Mr C called out, she turned to face him "Happy Birthday!" he added, "Thank you."She said gratefully and walked out of the office and smiled with a sigh of relief.

_**OOOOO**_

Wyatt had taken this day off to organize a birthday surprise for Krystal, he had been running around San Fransisco looking for a perfect gift, he had made reservations at a fancy restaurant, after that he had made other romantic plans for the two of them.

Wyatt was paying for her gift when his cell rang. He reached in his pocket and flipped it open and answered. "Hello?" His hands were filled with bags.

"Hey babe, what cha doing?" Krystal asked.

"Hey, I'm just out and about sorting out some business."Wyatt lied.

"You're such a lousy liar!"She said in giggles.

"Alright fine, I'm with my other girl?" Wyatt said with a grin.

"That was even worse."She said grinning.

"Yeah i guess, i kinda missed picking up that quality from the gene pool, unlike Chris." He said making Krystal chuckle on the other side.

"So listen i have some exciting news." she said.

"Oh yeah, whats that?"He asked walking across the street.

"I'll tell you tonight, we are still having dinner right?" Krystal asked.

"Yup,"

"So what did get me?"She asked sweetly.

"You will just have to wait and see?"He said hearing a car honk on her side.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Im just doing a little shopping."

"Why ain't you at work?"

"Caldwell, gave me the afternoon off." she explained.

"That was nice of him, so what you buying, anything special?" He asked cheekily.

"Actually yeah, very special, you will just have to wait and see." She said with a little snicker.

"Yeah i guess i am." He muttered.

"Okay honey i will see you tonight, Love you." She said in one breath.

"Love you too." He said and heard the line go dead. He shook his head with a smile and walked off.

_**OOOOO P3**_

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Chris were all at the the club, getting things ready for the big party that evening. The club was decorated with pink and blue balloons, streamers, candles, banners with **'Happy 21st Birthday Wyatt and Krystal'** written on them.

"Chris a little higher." Piper said gesturing up with her hand. Chris moved it higher slightly. "A little left." she said again. Chris did so "A little more." She muttered. Chris reached a little more to the left. "A little more." Piper said again.

"Hello arms!" Chris muttered. Piper rolled her eyes. "Mom i can't reach, if you didn't ban us for using a little magic maybe i could actually move it anywhere you want." he muttered.

"Yeah, Piper we could have all done this a lot quicker." Phoebe said looking down at her sister from the top of a ladder.

"She's has a point Piper, we could save ourselves a few hours and not to mention my lungs, they are decapitating from lack of oxygen." Paige muttered from blowing balloons.

"Paige stop being so dramatic, you only have to blow up five balloons the rest were blown up with helium."Piper exclaimed. Paige glared at her by squinting her eyes.

"Look guys i don't want anything to mess up Wyatt and Krystal's party, I dont wanna have to deal with personal gain issues coming back to bite us in the ass."Piper explained.

They all shook their heads and carried on decorating the club. As the party began at 9pm they expected Wyatt and Krystal to be there about 10ish.

_**OOOOO 6.10pm**_

Meanwhile at home Krystal was getting ready for her dinner date with Wyatt. He had told her to wear something formal, as it was a very fancy restaurant he was taking her to. "She had asked him "How formal are we talking?" and he replied "As formal as it gets, baby." he had said.

Krystal had bought a long black halter neck dress which hugged her figure nicely, it was plain but looked sexy, it had two slits on the front which ended high on her thighs and the back was open down to the small of her back.

Her hair was down in loose curls, her make-up was done up to match her dress, her eyes were rimmed with black eyeshadow, making her cat shaped green eyes stand out, her full lips looking bold in a light pink lip gloss.

On her feet she wore high heeled open toe platform sandals with the straps wrapped around her leg like a snake.

Just as she was ready a knock sounded at the door, she smiled and walked over to the door, and opened it slowly and saw her sexy boyfriend, Wyatt was wearing a black suit, with a black silk shirt, the top two buttons were unbuttoned revealing his buff chest.

**(Wyatt's POV)**

Wyatt knocked on the door and waited for an answer, the door slowly opened, his eyes which were looking down slowly drifted up from her toes all the way up to her eyes, His breath got caught in his chest at the sight of her. He was blown away at how amazingly gorgeous, sexy and elegant she looked all at the same time.

"Woow!"was all he could think of to say. Krystal smiled sweetly.

"Thanks." She said softly as Wyatt gazed at her.

"You look...Ah..Damn!" He muttered.

Krystal snickered. "Thank you hunny. You look very sexy yourself."Krystal complimented giving him a soft kiss followed by a "Happy Birthday Baby!" she whispered pulling him in.

"Happy birthday to you too, Princess!" Wyatt said pulling him in to her arms.

"Thanks, do you want your gift now, or later?"She asked with a smile.

"Now."He said excitedly. Krystal nodded and led him in to the living room where a big box was sitting on the table wrapped up to perfection. Wyatt smiled at the size of the box.

Like a child he tear open the wrapping paper and his eyes shot open in shock. "Oh My God, you bought me a X box 360?"He asked as he jumped up and pulled her in to his arms and kissed cheek. "God I love you." he murmured. "Just so you know, thats not all, I'm gonna give you the second part of your gift when we get back."She said casually.

"Theres a second part?" He asked excited. Krystal nodded. "Okay, heres your gift." he said handing her a medium sized box. She ripped open the wrapping paper and opened it, revealing a gold necklace with a pink heart shaped diamond, with the earrings and bracelet to match. "Oh my god, honey its gorgeous, this must of cost you a fortune?" she asked looking up at him. Wyatt picked up the necklace and moved behind her he slipped it on and placed a gentle kiss on her neck taking in the sweet smell of Chanel on her. "Mmm, I love this perfume on you."He whispered in her ear softly causing her to smile. "I know you do, thats why i wear it."She whispered back, "Thank you baby, i love it."She said giving him a gently kiss.

"Alright, shall we get going?" he said holding out his arm, she smiled and hooked her arm around his. They looked at each other and they dissolved in to a million tiny light particles.

They materialized in an alley close to the restaurant, They walked out and Krystal looked around "Are we in New York?" She asked looking up at Wyatt. "Yeah." He replied leading her to a five star restaurant 'Giovanna's' "Honey, Giovanna's is a five star restaurant,this place is very expensive?" Krystal explained.

"Honey, money is not an issue, you are worth a hell of a lot more."Wyatt explained.

"But!"

"No buts, tonight we enjoy ourselves, no ifs or buts, just fun, Kay?"Wyatt claimed

"Okay." She agreed he took her hand and they entered the restaurant and was seated at a table for two which was decorated with red rose petals sprinkled on the table with red candles.

"This place is amazing." Krystal said with a smile gazing at the restaurant with huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. After an hour they were eating their first course.

"So, earlier you said you had some exciting news, what was it?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"Oh right,Um, I handed my one weeks notice to Mr Caldwell this afternoon."Krystal said softly

"What?" Wyatt said frowning cutting her off. "Why on earth would you do that?"He asked.

"Well if you let me finish, ill tell you." She muttered. Wyatt gestured for her to go on.

"Okay, my best friend Bianca calls me while I'm at work, and she tells me Geoff fired his head chef."She explained.

"Geoff?"Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, he is the owner of "The Plaza"."She said.

"Okay?" He said waiting for her to carry on.

"So, she tells me that he asked specifically if i would consider taking the job."She said excitedly.

"The Plaza?" He asked with shock.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" She asked with a grin.

"Thats great, Honey, but i thought you said you didn't wanna be a chef anymore, i mean after..." He said not wanting to mention her uncle.

"I know, but i guess i was afraid of not being as good as him, and that i would be disappointing him somehow." she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Wyatt touched her side of her face wiping her tears away. "Honey, why would he be disappointed, you are an amazing chef, If he knew you landed a job in 'The Plaza' he would be so proud of you." Wyatt said softly.

"Yeah, its just a shame he will never know."Krystal said as tears escaped from her eyes.

"Hey, baby come on dont cry, your uncle would never forgive himself if he knew you were crying for him on your birthday."Wyatt said wiping away her tears. Krystal nodded. Wyatt gave her a glass of champagne and he toasted "To us."And they clinked their crystal glasses.

As they were talking a waiter from the restaurant sounded on the microphone "Ladies and gentlemen, i would like to call a very special couple Krystal and Wyatt to the dance floor."Krystal looked at Wyatt in surprise as a bright spotlight hit them. Wyatt took her hand and walked over to the dance floor where they began dancing in each others arms. to. '**_Fall In Love' by Nick Lachey._** Wyatt gazed into the eyes of his beautiful girlfriend who was gazing right back at him. "I can't believe you did all this?"She said smiling.

"The nights not over yet baby." he said with a wink.

"This has been by far the best birthday i have ever had, and not because of the fancy restaurant and gifts, because i spent it with you." She said softly.

"Me too, all this is nothing baby, i wanna give you the world."he said gazing in to her eyes.

"You are my world." she said softly. Wyatt smiled and kissed her softly as the song ended applause filled the room as they pulled apart and walked back to their seats.

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner, after a bottle of champagne they were in a partying mood.

After they had their dessert Wyatt paid for the bill and they walked out the restaurant, "So what do we do now?" Krystal asked.

"Its a surprise."Wyatt said pulling her into an alley."Theres more?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, now lets go." He said taking her hand orbing them out to the next part of his surprise.

**OOOOO P3**

Meanwhile P3 was packed out with family and friends of Wyatt and Krystal, waiting for them to show up.

"Piper, where are they its 9.30 already?"Phoebe asked through the loud music.

"They're suppose to be here at 10 they will be here dont worry." Piper said from behind the bar.

Chris was flirting with girls, Paige was dancing with her boyfriend Kyle.

_**OOOOO**_

Wyatt and Krystal materialized someplace high as their feet hit solid ground Krystal looked around "Wow."She said looking over the edge. "Whoa are we at the top of the.." She said looking Wyatt.

"Eiffel Tower,Yeah." he said holding her from behind gazing at the beautiful city of France before them.

"What are we doing in France?"She asked confused.

"Well, i thought i would take us somewhere special, someplace we will always remember."Wyatt whispered in her ear softly.

"Well honey i can safely say i will never forget this day."She said resting her head on his chest.

Wyatt from behind was kissing her neck, and nibbling on her ear gently, Krystal moaned airily. Wyatt turned her around to face him, she looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

_Don't pretend you're sorry_

_I know you're not_

_You know you got the power_

_To make me weak inside_

_Girl you leave me breathless_

_But it's okay 'cause_

_You are my survival_

_Now hear me say_

"Honey, theres actually another reason to why we're here?"Wyatt muttered.

"Whats that?"She asked gazing up at him.

"Well, i wanted this night to be really special for both of us, not only because its our birthdays but..."He stopped and let out a sigh he dropped his gaze to the floor.

_I can't imagine life_

_Without your love_

_Even forever don't seem_

_Like long enough.._

_Cause everytime I breathe_

_I take you in_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby I can't help it_

_You keep me_

_Drowning in your love_

Krystal looked at him and frowned,she slipped her fingers under his chin and lifted his head gently to meet her gaze. "Baby, what is it?" She asked curiously.

"Krystal, I love you so much, You are so special there are no words to describe you, the day you walked into my life is the day my life really begun, i am truly blessed to have been destined to be with you." He said gazing in to her eyes.

_Everytime I try to rise above_

_I'm swept away by love_

_Baby I can't help it_

_You keep me_

_Drowning in your love..._

_Maybe I'm a drifter_

_Maybe not_

_Cause I have known the safety_

_Of flowing freely_

_In your arms_

Krystal gazing into his piercing blue eyes smiled, "I love you too baby, i have never in my life ever loved anyone as much as i love you,I dont even wanna imagine what my life will be like without you."Krystal said cupping his face with her left hand and stroking his cheek with her thumb.

_I don't need another lifeline_

_It's not for me_

_Cause only you can save me_

_Oh can't you see_

_I can't imagine life_

_Without your love_

_And even forever don't seem_

_Like long enough (Don't seem like long enough!)_

Wyatt kissed her hand softly and slowly bent down on one knee, Krystal's eyes shot open "Oh..God!" She gasped in shock,"Baby, when I'm with you, eternity is just a step away. I promise to give you all I have to give, I'll do anything for you as long as Im alive."I love you",can't express the depth of my feelings for you. I hope you know what's in my heart. Because loving you means more to me than anything in the world and it always will. With you by my side i can't go wrong. Krystal, will you make me the happiest man in the world by being my wife?" He asked pulling out a black box he flipped it open revealing a beautiful platinum princess cut diamond ring, gazing into her teary eyes.

_'Cause everytime I breathe _

_I take you in _

_And my heart beats again _

_Baby I can't help it _

_You keep me _

_Drowning in your love _

_Everytime I try to rise above _

_I'm swept away by love _

_Baby I can't help it _

_You keep me _

_Drowning in your love _

Tears rolled down her cheeks, Krystal perched down in front of him her hand on his cheek, gazing deeply into the depths of his ocean blue eyes.

"Baby, since day one we've shared something so incredible, something that most people only dream of. You came into my life completely by surprise and you've managed to make me the happiest woman in the world. You are the most sincere, caring and loving man, and I wouldn't trade you for the world. You're always there for me, a shoulder to lean on, someone to listen to my fears, someone I can share my dreams with, and for that I'll always be grateful. Together we're perfect, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than words can ever explain ,so my answer is Yes! I would love to be your wife." she accepted with a smile.

_Go on and pull me under_

_Cover me with dreams, yeah_

_Love me mouth to mouth now_

_You know I can't resist_

_Cause you're the air_

_That I breathe_

_Everytime I breathe_

_I take you in_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby I can't help it_

_You keep me_

_Drowning in your love_

Wyatt slipped the beautiful ring on her long thin finger, He pulled his fiancée in for a long passionate kiss, after a while they broke of the heated kiss, "Wow, honey this ring is beautiful." She said looking at the ring. "Yeah, a beautiful ring for a beautiful woman."Wyatt said taking her into his arms.

_Everytime I try to rise above_

_I'm swept away by love_

_And baby I can't help it_

_You keep me_

_Drowning your love.._

Krystal sighed excitedly, "I can't believe we're engaged." She claimed still shocked.

"Well, we always knew we were gonna get married one day, i mean, we are destined to be together." Wyatt said with a grin.

"I know, but i guess i always thought it might not work out like that, i thought maybe i would marry Brad Pitt someday instead." She said with a smirk. Wyatt glared at her.

"Oh really, well you weren't my first choice either you know?" Wyatt said mockingly.

"Yeah, who was your first choice?" Krystal asked.

"Angelina Jolie."He said with a wide grin.

"Oooh, nice."Krystal said pulling on his shirt and pulling him into her, "Looks like your stuck with me though, sorry." She said seducing him with her eyes. Just as she was leaning in to kiss him Wyatt jerked back and sighed. "Whats wrong, hunny?" Krystal asked.

"Moms calling." He muttered.

"Oh crap, I knew i would have to vanquish a demon in this dress."Krystal said frowning.

"I dont think its a demon baby." He assured her.

"Oh good, lets go then." Krystal said hanging on to him. They disappeared in a swirl of twinkling blue lights.

They appeared in the alley behind the club. "Why didn't we just orb inside?" Krystal asked closing her nose from the smell of the alley.

"Well, we dont know whats going on here, so i think its safer to walk in." he said leading her in to the club.

They opened the door and walked in. the place was dark and silent. "Ouch shit." Krystal muttered.

"What is it, you okay?" Wyatt asked worriedly. "No i hit my head on something, why is it dark in here." She mumbled.

Suddenly the lights came on along with music "SURPRISE!" Yelled a huge crowd.

Both jumped and gasped from the surprise. "Oh My God."Krystal said her hand on her chest her heart beating hard and fast from the fright. "Wow." she said looking around the room to see all their loved ones.

"Happy Birthday!." Said their friends and family giving them a hug. "Thanks." they said moving further into the club.

After about 20 minutes of greeting everyone, Wyatt and Krystal moved over to their family which were sitting in the alcoves.

"You guys really didn't have to do this?" Krystal said to hers and Wyatt's family.

"Are you kidding, of course we did." Piper said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks you guys this is really great." Wyatt thanked everybody. Krystal nodded in agreement.

"So how did your evening go, what did you guys do?" Phoebe asked. Wyatt and Krystal looked at each other and smiled. Phoebe sensed something from them "There extremely excited about something?" Phoebe pointed out curiously. "Aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt mumbled.

"Um, i dunno where to start, Wyatt took me to Giovanna's, for a very romantic dinner, then he orbed us up to the..Ah,..Eiffel Tower."She said with a smile looking up at her fiancée.

"Aww, thats so romantic, what did you guys do up there?" Phoebe asked again.

Krystal gave Wyatt the signal to tell them. "Well, we have a little surprise of our own, I took Krystal up there to ask her to marry me." He explained. Everybody's mouth flopped open, eyes wide open, Krystal held up her hand and showed them the ring.

"Wow, look at the size of that, you cant even see where the titanic hit it."Paige said making everybody chuckle.

"Congratulations,." They all said along with hugs and kisses. Piper had told Chris to go and get a bottle of champagne. Which they popped in toasted "To Krystal, my soon to be daughter in law."Piper said with a smile.

"To Wyatt, our soon to be son in law, welcome to the family son." Phil said giving Wyatt a hug.

"Wyatt and Krystal!" Chris toasted raising his glass along with everybody else.

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly. Krystal was dancing with her best friend Bianca. Wyatt was talking to his friends and brother.

Krystal walked over to her fiancée with Bianca following,"Hey, honey having fun?" She asked slipping into his waiting open arms. "Yeah, I'm having a great time." Wyatt said looking at Bianca. "Oh Bianca this is Wyatt, My fiancée And this is Chris, his brother." Krystal introduced. Both Wyatt and Krystal sensed the attraction between them both. Wyatt and Krystal slipped away leaving Chris and Bianca alone.

"Nice to meet you." Chris said shaking her hand. He couldn't believe how beautiful this woman was. "Likewise, you know you look nothing like your brother?" Bianca said smiling.

"Yeah, i know, i guess being the first born he caught the bad end of the gene pool." he said making Bianca chuckle. "Can i get you a drink?"Chris asked with sexy smile. Bianca nodded "Yeah that would be great, thanks." She replied softy, Chris gestured for her to follow him as he lead her to the bar.

Meanwhile Wyatt and Krystal were downing tequila shots, they both sprinkled salt on their tongues and licked it off each others tongues, followed by shots. Enjoying their birthday, Krystal dragged Wyatt to the dance floor they both danced to "**_In Da Club" By 50 cent._** Dancing the night away in each others arms.

By the end of the night they were both hammered, they were walking down the street Wyatt's arm around her shoulder her arm wrapped around his waist,Using each other for support, they walked along the streets of San Francisco, letting the cool night air sober them up. walking in zigzags giggling, "This was the best birthday ever." Krystal said gazing up at her fiancée, "Yes, night best ever!."Wyatt replied his words slurred. Krystal laughed "What did you just say?"she asked in chuckles of laughter.

"Hey, you're missy not sebor so yourself 'ya know."Wyatt said poking her. Making her giggle.

"Yeah, i am certainly not _sober _but, i can handle being drunk, you obviously cannot mister." Krystal explained.

"Please, i differ to beg, i maybe pissed here, was i but the one dancing on the bar singing 'So I'm Excited'." Wyatt said with a drunken chuckle.

"Im so excited, you numb nut,if you're gonna tease me at least get it straight will ya." she said hitting him playfully on the chest.

"Whatever, why are we walking?" He asked looking down at her.

"I dunno, but can we orb, my feet are killing me?."She asked holding on to his arm. Wyatt nodded and looked around first when it was clear they orbed out to Wyatt's apartment.

They came crashing through the door in laughter, "Shh, you are wake up gonna the neighbours." Wyatt said covering Krystal's mouth only to tumble over and fall on top of her.

"Ow crap." She muttered straining for breath under his weight.

Wyatt rolled off her and laid down beside her both gazing at the ceiling, "Okay, lets go to bed, i am so tired." She said trying to stand up, but failed at every attempt, Wyatt laughing at her, "Screw it!" She said and orbed her self to the bedroom leaving Wyatt on the floor. "Hey, what about me?" He yelled.

"Well if you wana see me naked i suggest you get over here faaaassst!" she yelled back from the bedroom. Wyatt's eyes flew open and orbed out to join his fiancée.

_**OOOOO The next morning.**_

Krystal was sleeping recklessly, arms and legs all over the place.

The telephone rang loudly Krystal jumped up and tumbled off the bed landing on the floor with a thud followed with a "Ouch!"She muttered looking for the phone, "Ugh shit, Hello?" she answered her eyes half closed.

"Good morning sunshine." Sounded a cheerful voice from the other end.

"Mom?"She asked.

"No Dani, where the hell are you?" She asked.

Krystal pulled herself on the bed and laid on her back. "Im at home, isn't that where you called me?" She asked rubbing her head.

"Yeah, ain't you suppose to be at work?" Dani asked.

"Oh,Fuck!" She muttered closing the phone. And rushing to get ready.

_**OOOOO**_

Wyatt was sleeping peacefully, hopelessly wrapped up in his sheets, orb sounds filled his bedroom forming into Krystal, she looked at him as he didn't even stir.

His eyes flew open as he was hit in the face with a rush of icy cold water. Jumping out of bed, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open in shook as he shook his head, trying to shake off some of the excess water as he took in the sight of his fiancée standing in front of him with a bucket.

"What the hell was that for, woman?"he demanded, wincing at the volume of his own voice, suddenly feeling bad case of hangover kicking in.

"Well, i tried nudging you, but that obviously didn't do the trick."She said defensively.

"So clearly an attempt to drown me was on the cards," Wyatt snapped sarcastically, accepting the towel his fiancée offered him and beginning to pat himself dry from what was entering his chart as the worst wake up call ever.

"Well, you were dead to the world i had no other choice baby, I'm sorry."she said with a sweet smile.

Wyatt grunted, "Where the hell did we end up last night?" He asked drying his soaked hair.

"I have no idea, but i woke up with no clothes on this morning."she explained standing up in front of him.

"I vaguely remember you falling asleep here, unless it was a dream, in which case it definitely could have been." he muttered looking up at her.

Krystal looked around the room and spotted her black thong and bra on the floor, "Okay, at least i know where i left my clothes, which means i got undressed here, then how would i end up naked in my apartment?" she asked confused. Wyatt shrugged.

"Maybe i orbed home?"She asked.

"Possibly."

"Okay, well we are late for work." Krystal pointed out.

"Oh, shit i so cant deal with work right now." he said wincing and rubbing his head.

"Clearly, but gotta go honey, come on get ready.." she said pulling him out of bed, Wyatt groaned and dragged himself to the bathroom to get ready.

An hour later they were at work, after being grilled for being late by Mr C, the day went off without any major hitch, it was Krystal's last few days at the company, she was starting work as a head chef in the fanciest restaurant in San Fransisco in a few days.

That night, she had a shower and hopped into bed as she was tired from the previous night, after tossing and turning she fell in to a deep slumber.

She was in a deep sleep, after an hour a demon shimmered into her bedroom, slowly creped up to her bed and waved his arm, she glowed for a second, which made her stir a little and doze off again. The demon smiled and shimmered out, leaving her sleeping peacefully, or not..

**OOOOO**

Krystal was sitting on a cliff gazing in to the sunset, the sunlight bouncing off the surface of the ocean.

Krystal heard the familiar sounds of orbing ringing in her ears, she turned around to see it was Wyatt, "Hey." he said looking at her, his soft blue eyes, gazing in to the depths of her ice cold green ones.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked in a harsh manner.

"I want you to come home, now!" Wyatt said moving towards her. Krystal took a few steps back.

"Don't come any closer." She said coldly.

"Krystal, please this isn't you, i can help you." Wyatt said putting out his hand for her to take it.

"What makes you think i need you help." Krystal asked with a cold smile.

"I can still save you." he said softly.

Krystal laughed, "Save me? From what?" she asked amused.

"From whatever it is that corrupted you." He explained.

"Nothing has corrupted me, i chose this path, and nothing you say or do will change me back, do you understand?" she spat back.

"Krystal, you are not evil." He said moving towards her.

"Yes i am, and there is nothing you can do about it." Krystal said moving back.

Wyatt moved towards her again, "Get away from me now, or i will kill you." she said coldly.

"I dont think that you will, you still love me as much as i love you, i am going to save you, whether you like it or not." he said getting closer.

"I told you stop." She said gazing in to his eyes.

"You wanna kill me, go ahead, i have risked my life for before and i will do it again." Wyatt said gazing in to her eyes.

"Stop it." she said her eyes getting teary.

"You love me, i know you do, thats why you didn't kill me with the others." he said getting closer to her, his hands on her arms holding her close to him.

"I dont think so." Krystal said her eyes turning even colder than before, she conjured up and athame and plunged it in to his heart. Wyatt gasped for breath his eyes filled with tears, she pulled the blade out and he fell to the floor. Shaking as his life slipped away from him, his eyes closed and he stopped breathing.

Krystal looked down at her hands drenched in his blood, she fell to her knees, and tears flooded her eyes. She screamed out loud and her voice echoed in the high cliffs.

**OOOOO**

Krystal gasped and sat up in bedcovered in sweat, she looked at her hands, which were shaking. A voice filled her head._ "Takes somebody really evil to kill with a vengeance like that. That's who you are. Why don't you just accept it? It's kind of like your greatest fear just sort of came to life."_ Krystal's eyes filled with tears, "Wyatt!" she whispered between sobs.

* * *

_To Be Continued.._Hi there, hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review... the song in this chapter was Drowning in your love, by backstreet boys. 


	9. All About Us

Disclaimer. I do not own charmed, or any of the characters from the show.

_**All About Us.**_

Krystal gasped and sat up in bed covered in cold sweat, she looked at her hands, which were shaking. A voice filled her head. _"Takes somebody really evil to kill with a vengeance like that. That's who you are. Why don't you just accept it? It's kind of like your greatest fear just sort of came to life."_ Krystal's eyes filled with tears, "Wyatt!" she whispered between sobs.

Orb sounds filled the room, forming into Wyatt, he stood there looking at his shaking fiancée, who was sobbing, he walked over to her and sat on the bed. "Krystal whats wrong?" He asked trying to touch her.

"No, stay away from me."She said in a shaky voice moving herself back away from him.

"Baby, whats wrong talk to me?" Wyatt said stroking her face gently, her eyes not only filled with tears but, fear and doubt, staring into his soft blue eyes.

"Please, you gotta leave."She begged him tears running down her cheeks.

"What, why, baby you're shaking, your covered in sweat, what happened are you hurt?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head, Wyatt sensed a lot of fear and instability from her. "Honey, what are you so afraid of, talk to me please?" he asked running his fingers through her hair long silky brunette hair.

"I..for the past few days I've been having these visions or dreams." She muttered.

"Ok? What exactly do you see in these visions?" Wyatt asked softly.

"I kill everyone i love, including you, I'm evil." she said tears drowning her forest green eyes.

"What? What are you talking about, you wouldn't hurt a fly, honey it must have been just a dream, you are not evil, there isn't a mean bone in your body."He assured his shaking fiancée. Krystal looked up at him, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"What if it was a premonition." She asked her voice shaky.

"No its not a premonition because you are not evil and you never will be do you understand me?" Wyatt explained.

A voice sounded in her head again, _"It doesn't matter what he says, you're evil, you will hurt him, and everybody else you love."_ Krystal's eyes filled with tears once again.

"I will hurt you and everybody else I love, you gotta go."Krystal whimpered. Wyatt looked at her blankly.

"Baby, you wont hurt me or anybody else, because you are **_not_** evil, and you gotta believe that right now." Wyatt said firmly.

Krystal felt a chill run down her spine"Whats happening to me?" she asked her voice weak and shaky.

"baby nothing is happening to you, it was just a dream thats all." Wyatt said stroking her sweat drenched hair.

Krystal who was looking down, looked up and met his gaze looking deep in to his eyes._"Its your destiny to be evil, dont be afraid, embrace it." _Sounded the voice again.

"I'm evil." She said looking at him, her eyes clouded over, her once soft olive green eyes darkened as evil corrupted her. The fear she had in them got replaced by anger and hate.

"Krystal?" Wyatt said noticing her adamant glare.

"Krystal,are you okay? " Wyatt asked standing up and backing away from the bed.

"I thought i told you to leave?" She hissed coldly. Wyatt looked puzzled.

"Krystal, listen to me you are not evil, a demons gotta be behind this you must be under a spell or curse, just fight it baby." Wyatt explained.

"Why fight when i have already won." Krystal said walking towards him.

"Theres nothing you can do, she's evil now."said a voice from the other end of the room. Wyatt looked around and saw a male demon with grey hair come out of the dark end of the room.

"Barbas, i should have known you were behind this." Wyatt said gazing at the demon his raised his arm and powered up a high voltage energy ball and hurled it at him only for it to be blown up, Wyatt looked at Krystal who's hands were raised she looked at Wyatt her eyes narrowed she waved her arm and sent Wyatt flying into a wall.

Wyatt shook of the attack, and stood up, he looked at her shocked that she would try and hurt him.

"I wouldn't do that again if i were you." She said coldly.

"Krystal, he's using your greatest fears against you." Wyatt said walking towards her.

"Don't come any closer." She said forming an energy ball of her own. Wyatt stopped in his place and gazed in to her eyes "Krystal, dont do this he will kill you, he's only after your powers."Wyatt explained.

"Don't listen to him, hes been holding you back Krystal, embrace your new destiny, your true destiny."said Barbas with a grin.

Wyatt took a few more step towards her. "Shut up,Krystal he's using you please. Its not too late." he said softly.

Krystal raised her eyebrow and hurled the low voltage energy ball at him it his shoulder and sent him flying back, he looked at his grazed bleeding shoulder and looked back at his fiancée.

"Thats a warning, next time i will use full force." She muttered.

"Lets go!" Barbas said moving towards her, he disappeared leaving Krystal and Wyatt glaring at each other. "Don't go." Wyatt said softly. Krystal just looked at him black orbs surrounded her and she disappeared leaving Wyatt. "Damn it!" he muttered and orbed out himself.

_**OOOOO Underworld.**_

Krystal was in a well lit cavern, she was looking surrounded by demons, warlocks, darklighters, many had already tried to kill her but only ended in their demise.

Barbas flamed in and appeared in front of Krystal. She looked up at him "Ah, I see you have met everyone." Barbas said gesturing his arm towards the demons.

"Yeah, they have a really messed up idea of, how to treat a guest."Krystal said looking at them coldly. She raised her arm and they all flinched, Krystal laughed. "Now thats more like it." she muttered turning her attention back to Barbas. "So tell me Barbas, is it?" She asked cheekily. He nodded "Why did you bring to this dank lair, its so depressing."she muttered looking around.

"Well, once you kill the charmed ones, we can have any lair you want." Barbas muttered walking around her.

"You want..me, to kill the charmed ones?" She asked

"Of course, don't worry, they're no match for you, once we have gained their powers you will rule the world, together we will rid the world of good." Barbas said with a evil smirk.

"What about Wyatt, he is just as powerful as me, he will not let me kill his family, not without a fight." Krystal said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Then a fight, is what you will give him." Barbas replied.

**OOOOO _Halliwell manor._**

Wyatt orbed in to the foyer of the Halliwell manor, everything was quiet as it was 4 in the morning every body was fast asleep, Wyatt hissed in pain as he looked at his shoulder which was bleeding badly "Damn it Krystal!" he muttered as he walked in to the kitchen. He grabbed a cloth and ran it under cold water, he dabbed it on his wound as he winced at the pain.

He walked up to the attic trying to be as quiet as possible not to wake anybody up. He managed to reach the book, he began flipping through the pages, he looked up when he heard foot steps, Chris walked in to the attic rubbing his eyes yawning. "Dude, what are you doi.., what happened to you?" He asked walking over to his brother.

"Krystal." he said with a sigh.

"Krystal, are you telling me she did this to you, why?" Chris asked confused.

"Because she's evil."Wyatt muttered flipping through the book.

"What do you mean shes evil?"Chris asked again.

"I'm not sure how it happened, I mean one minute I'm sleeping, I heard her calling out to me, then I sensed her fear, so I orbed to her apartment to find her drenched in sweat crying, she was frightened of something. Then she was telling me about a dream or a premonition she had, she said something about killing everybody she loves, including me. Then suddenly she changed, from scared to evil, just like that." Wyatt explained rubbing his temples.

Chris trying to follow all this just nodded "Which was it, a dream or a premonition?" he asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that its Barbas, he's behind this, he used her greatest fear against her which obviously was turning evil." he explained.

"Okay, but what does he want with Krystal?" Chris asked.

"Her powers, i mean she's my equal right, she has a lot of powers, why not her. He can manipulate her in to doing anything he wants." Wyatt answered and hissed in pain as he moved his shoulder.

"Okay, we have got to get you healed,..Dad!"Chris called out and Leo orbed in rubbing his eyes. "What is it, what wrong?"He asked groggily.

"Heal now, ask later." Chris said pointing at Wyatt. He went to his eldest sons side and healed his shoulder.

"What happened, was it a demon?" Leo asked stepping back while Wyatt checked the book.

"No, it was Krystal." he said looking through the book. Leo looked at his younger son with confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"Krystal's evil, Dad." Chris answered for his brother.

"What do you mean shes evil?"Leo asked again by now even more confused.

"Barbas, he used her greatest fear against her, he manipulated her and turned her evil." Chris explained as Wyatt walked over to the table and picked up the crystal and began scrying.

"Oh, i see." Leo muttered thinking. "Well he must have some sort of plan, I'm gonna go and fill in your mother and aunts you guys carry on scrying." Leo said walking out of the attic.

Chris looked over at his brother who was scrying, but getting angry at the fact that he couldn't find her.

"Wyatt your not gonna find her like that, she's probably in the underworld." Chris explained moving over to his side. "We will find and save her, I promise you." He assured his brother. Wyatt looked up at his brother and nodded.

"What do you say we go stake out in the underworld?" Chris asked.

Wyatt nodded "Okay,Lets go." he said as he stood up straight.

"Okay, let me just grab a few potions just in case, oh and we might wanna change our clothes try to blend in." Chris suggested.

Wyatt waved his arm and both their clothes changed from jeans in to black leather pants and a black shirt. Chris nodded and they both orbed out.

_**OOOOO Underworld.**_

Krystal walked through the dark cavern in the underworld, she was wearing a black leather mini skirt with a matching boob tube, on her feet she was wearing six inch heeled knee high leather boots. Her light brunette hair was tied back in to a high ponytail, her make up was done up dark reflecting her evil side.

She heard voices echoing in the walls of the cavern, she listened intently.

"We dont have much time."Said a voice which sounded like Barbas.

"Don't you think I know that, we gotta work fast the charmed ones and their sons will be along soon to try and save her." another deep masculine voice said.

"The charmed ones ain't a match for her, its the twice-blessed thats the problem, she loves him, they are just as powerful as each other." Barbas replied. Krystal listening to their conversation looked down at her hand and looked back up again.

She walked out "You know its rude to backbite?" She said with a smirk.

"You must be Krystal?" Said the tall dark haired man, as he moved closer to her.

"In the flesh, and you are?" she asked looking up to his hazel eyes.

"My name is Luke, and it is an honour to have met you and have you by our side."Luke said taking her hand and kissing it softly.

Krystal looked at him with her cold green eyes, "Okay, so whats the deal, I kill the charmed ones you get their powers and you rid the world of good?"Krystal asked.

"Yeah, thats pretty much everything." Luke replied.

Krystal chuckled, "So tell me, Luke, what makes you think I'll be able to take out the charmed ones?" Krystal asked the tall dark demon before her.

"Are you kidding, I did my homework, you're the destined wife of Lord Wyatt, you are his equal. You are just as powerful as each other, the charmed ones are no match for you, how ever Wyatt on the other hand that is going to be one tough fight." Luke said walking around her.

Krystal felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of his name, She loves him how can she kill him. This had to be the hardest thing she ever had to do.

_**OOOOO**_

Wyatt and Chris orbed down in the underworld undercover to try and find out something, on the where abouts of Krystal.

The underworld was quiet which was unusual theres always demons roaming around the place, but now nothing.

"Where the hell are all the demons?" Chris asked looking at his older brother who shrugged and shook his head.

"I have no idea, but lets go this way." Wyatt said walking off quietly. Chris followed him closely.

They heard foot steps from behind them they both hid behind a wall and waited for the demons to pass them.

Wyatt slowly looked over the wall and moved out and stood firm in his spot. He whistled just loud enough to catch the attention of the demons before him. They looked around and saw Wyatt and Chris standing side by side arms crossed over their chest.

"Who are you, I've never seen you round here before?" One of the demons said moving a little closer to them.

"Yeah, we're new around here." Chris said firmly.

"Right, you look familiar though?" the other demon asked Wyatt.

"Really, well i dont think we've met." He answered with his husky voice. The other demon just nodded narrowing his eyes.

"So do you guys know anything on the witch Barbas has?" Wyatt asked.

"She's more than a witch, she's the destined bride of Wyatt Halliwell."The demon said his lips quirking up with a smile.

"Yeah we already knew that, whats Barbas gonna do with her, whats his plan?" Chris asked.

"Why do you care?" The other demon asked.

"We just wanna know what Barbas is planning on doing with her, i think we have a right to know after all if she is the destined bride of Wyatt Halliwell i personally wouldn't wanna be around when he comes to collect his bride-to-be."Wyatt said coldly inside his temper creeping up on him.

"She's going to kill the charmed ones and give the ultimate power to Luke, to shift the balance of power from good to evil." the demon said proudly.

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other with worry written on their faces.

"Who the hell is Luke?" Chris asked.

"Luke is the demon thats been planing this for months now, he was working with Barbas to turn the witch evil."the demon explained.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes "When is the attack against the charmed ones going to take place?"

"In about an hour, they are training the witch as we speak, why are you so interested in this witch anyway?" One of the demons asked.

Chris looked at Wyatt and they nodded. "Because, that witch is my destined bride." Wyatt said his blue eyes staring at the cold dark ones of the demons.

"Halliwell, i knew you looked familiar." The demons said conjuring up an energy ball and hurling in at them.

Wyatt and Chris raised their arms and telekinetically redirected it. Wyatt blew up one of the demons and the other tried to shimmer but an invisible force field prevented him from doing so.

"Come now, you didn't honestly expect it to be that easy, did you? But if you think you're leaving this cave without my express permission, then you've got another thing coming." Wyatt said calmly.

"Wheres Krystal?" he asked walking closer to the demon.

"If your going to kill me, then do it." the demon growled back.

"Oh, we're not going to kill you," Wyatt replied airily. "Just make you suffer a little bit," he added with ominous overtone. Wyatt tightened his fist and the demon yelped out in pain. "You're getting the picture now, I hope," Wyatt continued conversationally, "Because it can get _really_ tiresome when I have to explain things more than once. I'm liable to lose my temper and you wouldn't want me to do that, I assure you."

"Now tell me where to find Krystal?"Wyatt added.

"I'm not afraid of you, boy." the demon choked out

"No? I guess I'm just gonna have to _make_ you afraid then."

In response to a slight hand gesture he squeezed even tighter holding it there for significantly longer this time. When he eventually relented and turned off the magical torture, the demon was writhing in agony on the dusty floor of the underworld. "Damn you!" The demon shrieked.

"Are you ready to cooperate yet, or are we going to keep this up all day?" Wyatt asked in a bored tone.

"If I tell you they'll kill me." the demon said defeated.

"If you dont tell us we will kill you." Chris said calmly.

"You may wanna pick your poison." Wyatt added.

"Fine, your witch is in Luke's lair, if you walk straight down that way, you will find her." he said pointing to a dark long walk way.

"This better not be a lie, if it is i will find you and kill you in the worst manner possible." Wyatt warned and he and Chris both walked off in the way they were directed to do so.

_**OOOOO**_

Krystal was in Luke's lair, she was training with powerful demons, they all stood no chance against her she already vanquished seven of them, with no great effort.

Barbas and Luke watched her as she battled with the most powerful demons in the underworld. "She certainly is good, the charmed one will most certainly be no challenge for her." Luke said smiling in the reflection of his eyes you see flames from yet another demon she vanquished.

"Barbas, find a shape shifter, get them to glamour in to the twice blessed." Luke ordered. Barbas gave him a questionable look. "Now!" Luke said firmly, Barbas obeyed and flamed out.

Krystal leaned back on the rock and looked up at Luke who was watching her. "What now?" She asked a little irritated cocking up an eyebrow.

Barbas flamed in behind her a few minutes later a demon glamoured as Wyatt shimmered in.

"Behind you!" Said Luke. Krystal looked back and saw Wyatt, her breath got caught in her chest at the sight of him.

"Kill him!" Ordered Luke. Krystal looked at him with her cold green eyes, his blue ones, were not as soft as they usually were, Krystal narrowed her eyes and conjured up an energy ball and threw it at him and watched the demon go up in flames. She looked pissed off, she looked up at Luke "Do you think I'm stupid, did you think i wouldn't know that was a demon. Don't play games with me Luke otherwise the next ass ill vanquish will be yours." She warned.

"I apologise, i just wanted to make sure you wont let your feelings for him get in the way of you killing him." Luke explained.

They say

They don't trust

You, me, we, us

So we'll fall

If we must

Cause it's you, me

And it's all about

It's all about

Right then a door blew up and two tall figures walked through the flames. Krystal looked at them and her heart began beating hard and fast like it wanted to rip through her chest. Luke walked over to her and stood next to her. "Thats Wyatt!"she said looking at the muscular blonde standing before her with his brother by his side.

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us

all about us

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know

It's all about us (It's all about us)

It's all about love (It's all about us)

In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

Krystal looked in his soft blue eyes filled with love for her, her heart melted, "Krystal." Wyatt said gazing in to her green eyes. "Wyatt, what are you doing here?"She asked her voice firm and cold. "If you think you can scare me away with a energy ball, your truly mistaken." He reminded.

If they hurt you

They hurt me too

So we'll rise up

Won't stop

And it's all about

It's all about

"Go home Wyatt, i don't wanna have to kill you." She said trying to keep her self strong. "I'm not going anywhere, if you wanna fight me go ahead." He said challenging her.

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us

all about us

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know

It's all about us (It's all about us)

It's all about love (It's all about us)

In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

Krystal took a deep breath, "Kill him!" Ordered Luke. Wyatt waved his arm and sent him flying in to a wall he fell unconscious. "Wait your turn." He said coldly and turned his attention back to Krystal who was looking at him.

They don't know

They can't see

Who we are

Fear is the enemy

Hold on tight

Hold on to me

'Cause tonight

She waved her arm and sent him flying a few feet away, Chris waved his arm and sent Krystal in to a wall, she hit it hard and landed on the floor with a thud. her eyes filled with anger "That was a mistake." she stood up and used harder force and sent Chris flying in to a wall hard he fell unconscious. Wyatt ran to his side and checked if he was still breathing.

It's all about us

It's all about

All about us

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

All about us

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

"Krystal, stop this?" Wyatt asked moving closer to her "Don't make me kill you, Wyatt."She warned. Wyatt carried on walking closer to her. "You wanna kill me Krystal? go ahead, i have risked my life for you before and i will do it again, you jump i jump remember?" Wyatt said softly, his ocean blue eyes soft and lovingly gazing into her ice cold green ones.

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

"You can't bring yourself to kill me can you, even though you're evil you can't stop yourself from loving me, no mater where you go what you do, my love will always be with you." He said reaching out his hand and touching her cheek softly, her eyes closed he felt her body quiver at his touch. "Come home angel!" he whispered.

It's all about us (It's all about us)

It's all about love (It's all about us)

In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

"Krystal what the hell are you waiting for i said kill him, Don't let him manipulate you, your evil, thats who you are. Embrace your destiny, kill him before he kills you." Barbas said from behind her.

Krystal's head felt like it was gonna explode, she took a few steps back from Wyatt and conjured up a energy ball. "Krystal, Don't listen to him, you know your destiny, our destiny, Don't let them destroy everything we believe in, everything we fought for." Wyatt said softly.

Luke rose to his feet behind Krystal "Its all about us Krystal, you're a part of me, I love you i cant live life without you and i know you feel the same." Wyatt whispered, Krystal felt a warm feeling rise inside of her,her eyes glowed bright as the spell began to wear off.

She smiled and put out the energy ball in her hand, she was about to take a step towards him, when she gasped for breath and her eyes widened tears drowned her eyes, "Krystal?" Wyatt said frowning. Krystal fell to her knees and and fell on the floor revealing the athame in her back.

"No!" Wyatt muttered as he quickly moved over to her, Luke conjured up a fireball and threw it at Wyatt, but he put up his shield around him and Krystal. he pulled out the athame and held open his hand over her wound a golden glow emanated and her wound slowly healed. Krystal drew in a sharp breath and opened her eyes and saw Wyatt looking down at her "You okay, babe?" He asked helping her up.

Krystal nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." She said a little confused, Wyatt let his shield drop, he looked at Luke who was holding another fireball in his right hand, he hurled it at Wyatt but Krystal blew it up, before it got to him.

She waved her arm and sent Luke flying a few feet away, she looked up at her fiancée "Lets send this son of a bitch to hell, shall we?." She said holding out her hand Wyatt smiled "Thats my girl" he said and took her hand in his.

Krystal smiled warmly at him "Got it?" She asked sweetly and Wyatt nodded, both fixed their eyes on Luke and began chanting.

"In this night and in this hour we call upon the ancient power, combine our powers make them one, and let this demon forever be gone."

They finished the chant and watched Luke who was on his knees and burning his screams echoed in the walls of the cavern until their was nothing left but a pile of ashes which was blown away from the breeze.

"Your fear?" Barbas said taking a few steps back. Krystal walked towards him as he backed up "Im not afraid anymore." She said looking in to his eyes.

"No!" Barbas glows red, then explodes into black orbs. The black orbs change into smoke and disappear back into the ground. 

Wyatt and Krystal looked up at each other "Nice spell" he said with a grin.

They turned their heads when they heard a low groan Chris sat up holding his head "Ow!" he mumbled looking up, "Chris I'm so sorry are you okay?" Krystal asked said moving over to him helping him up.

"I think so my heads still intact right?" He asked with a grin making Krystal and Wyatt laugh. "Yeah it is." Krystal said between giggles. "Is it over?" Chris asked looking around the cavern. "Yep its over."Krystal said snuggling into the arms of her man. "And you didn't leave me one demon?" Chris asked.

Chris walked off muttering under his breath. Krystal looked up at Wyatt who was looking down at her. "Baby?" She said softly.

"Hmm?" Wyatt said looking at her.

"I'm sorry about trying to kill you, i never really wanted to its just., i don't ever wanna feel like that again it was..horrible." Krystal sighed and dropped her gaze, Wyatt slipped his fingers under her chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze "Hey, its fine, I'm still here aren't I." Wyatt said stroking her face with the back of his hand.

"Its gonna take a hell of a lot more power than energy balls to ever keep me away from you." He explained gazing longingly into her eyes which were back to the soft loving green they used to be.

Wyatt leaned in and brushed his lips over hers, after a few minutes of kissing they pulled back "Take me home, Tiger."She said softly with a grin wrapping her arms around his neck they dissolved into sparkling blue lights.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hey there, im so sorry to all the readers of Dark Love i havent been able to update for a verrrrry long time, i jus got crazy busy again so sorrry, hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. 


	10. Sacrafice

_**Disclaimer I do not own charmed or any of the characters you may recognize from the show...but i do own the other characters.**_

**Sacrifices...**

It was a sunny Monday morning Krystal was running around her and Wyatt's apartment, they had moved in together after Krystal turned evil fiasco, Krystal was running from room to room it was her first day working at the restaurant she was nervous but extremely excited.

"Damn it!" She cursed loudly from her bedroom, Wyatt was also getting ready for work he just came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Honey what are you doing on the floor?" He asked his 5ft fiancée who was on all fours looking for something.

"I can't find my damn hat." she said from under the bed.

Wyatt looked confused "And you're looking under the bed?"

"Well I can't find it anywhere, where the hell did I put it? I am so going to be late and Geoff is so going to fire my ass, I can't believe this." she muttered looking up at him.

Wyatt smiled and shook his head "What you are smiling at, you think this isfunny?" She asked hotly. Wyatt walked up to her and lifted her from both her shoulder on to her feet again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gazed in to her eyes he leaned down as though he was going to kiss her "Wyatt. I don't have time. For this." she said softly Wyatt smiled and pulled out a hat from her back pocket.

"Your hat." He said and held it up, she looked at it "Oh thanks." She said with a sigh.

They stood there looking at each other "Maybe now you can spare a few minutes?" Wyatt said with a cheeky grin.

Krystal smiled and bit her bottom lip "You got 30 seconds." She said tip toeing to capture his lips they shared a passionate kiss which left them both breathless.

"Ok that was like a minute, I got to go ill see you tonight?" She asked sweetly. "Is it going to be another late night." he asked with a sigh krystal loked up at him "Yeah."

"Mmm-hmm." Wyatt said kissing her neck. Krystal moaned softly. "Baby I got to go." She said giving him one last kiss and running out.

**_OOOOO The Plaza _**(_3 months later)_

Krystal was in the kitchen talking with the other chefs about the day's specials, after that the day went off without any problems.

Krystal was sitting on a stool in the kitchen writing the next days specials.

"Hi Krystal." Said Jessica a waitress

"Hey Jess whets up?" Krystal said looking up from what she was doing.

"Geoff wants to see you in his office pronto." Jessica informed her. Krystal dropped her pen and made her way to the office.

She knocked and waited for permission to enter, "Come In." Yelled Geoff from the other side.

Krystal walked in "Hey Jess said you wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Um yeah, take a seat Krystal."Geoff gestured for her to sit which she did.

"Ok, Krystal I am very happy with your work here, you are an amazing chef, and best I have had in here so far." Geoff said with a warm smile.

"But?" Krystal asked with a worried face.

Geoff smiled "Oh no, no buts, I have a proposal for you, one if you're smart you will jump at?" Geoff explained. Krystal nodded.

"Ok? What is it?" She asked.

"Well I was telling one of my friends about you and how much of an amazing chef you are, so the other day he came down and tried out one of your meals..." he explained. Krystal nodded.

"And?" She asked.

"He loved it, and after a long conversation about you, we thought about offering you the chance to go to France for a year and work at our restaurant there as an executive chef. What do you think?" Geoff asked with a grin.

Krystal's eyes shot open, it was always her dream to go to France and study French cooking. "Oh wow, Geoff I don't know what to say, I mean it's always been my dream to go to France and study French cooking." she said half excitedly.

"But?" Geoff asked.

Krystal snickered. "But, I have responsibility's here I mean I have a family, a fiancée a wedding to plan, I...Arrgh god." she said her head in her hands.

"Krystal this is your dream, I'm sure your family and fiancée would want you to carry out and live your dream, its only a year and its all paid for your apartment, a car, don't dismiss it, talk to your fiancée and your family. I'll give you a few days to think about It." he said. Krystal nodded and smiled.

"Thanks," She said and walked out of the office; she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

She walked back to the kitchen "Krystal Wyatt's on the phone for you." a waiter informed.

"Thanks." she called out and walked over to the phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey honey, it's late when you coming home?" Wyatt asked from the other end.

"I'm finished honey I was just in a meeting, ill be home in a little while ill talk to then ok?" She said sweetly.

"Are you ok, you sound down?" Wyatt asked noticing she was a little quiet.

"Yeah I'm fine, ill talk to you when I get home." She said and hung up. Wyatt looked at the phone and frowned.

Krystal left the restaurant and made her way home, after 20 minutes of driving she walked in to the apartment.

Wyatt was sitting in the living room watching TV, "Hey." He greeted her, Krystal flopped beside him on the sofa "Hey, what you doing?" she asked.

"Waiting for you, you ok? How was work?" he asked pulling her legs on to his lap, he slipped her shoes off and massaged her feet.

"Mmm, very tiring, how was your day?" She asked.

"Pretty much the same, I actually wanted to show you something, take a look at this?" he said pulling out a brochure.

Krystal took it and looked at it, "What is this?" she asked.

"It's a venue." he said with a smile.

"A venue?" For what?" she asked a little confused.

"The reception honey, its beautiful, and very big." he explained.

"Wyatt I thought we agreed we weren't going to have a big wedding?" Krystal asked sitting up.

"Baby this is our wedding, we are only going to get married once, might as well make it big right?" he asked moving closer to her.

"I don't know Wyatt, I don't want to make a big fuss, its going to cost us a lot of money to hire this place out." she explained.

"Honey money is no issue here, after everything I think we deserve a big celebration."

"And what if a demon attacks, at least we know if anyone attacks at the manor we can handle it." Krystal said.

"No one is going to attack most of the people there will be magical anyway, no demon will dare attack us, ill make sure of It." he assured.

"Fine, but if I have to vanquish demons in my wedding dress, you will have hell to pay." she said making Wyatt smile.

"Ill take my chances." he said sweetly. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her softly. Krystal pulled back braking off the kiss.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Wyatt we need to talk?"

"Ok, what is it?" he asked curiously.

"Geoff called me in to his office today, and offered me the opportunity to go to France and work in the restaurant there as an executive chef for a year." she explained waiting for his reaction.

"Oh? What did you say?" he asked.

"I said ill think about it"

"What? your actually considering moving to France for a year?" Wyatt asked.

"Well yeah, it's only a year and it's always been my dream to go to France and study French cooking, whats the big deal?"

"Wha...whats the big deal, are you kidding me, your going to move a million miles away for a whole year, what about us Krystal we suppose to be getting married?" he asked losing his temper.

"Wyatt we can still get married, I'm not going to go to France and not come back for a whole year, ill be orbing in and out all the time and you can come and visit me whenever you like." she explained trying toconvince him.

"That's not the point Krystal, I barely see you here and we live together, you never have any time anymore, how are you going to make time to see me when your in another country?"

Krystal sighed and stood up "What do you mean I have no time for you, I'm with you right now arent't I?" she asked getting irritated.

"You never have the time. I mean, I don't feel like I even have a fiancée anymore, Krystal." Wyatt said following her into the kitchen.

Krystal took out a bottle of water and sipped from it. "Wh, Wyatt what do you want from me? You want me to quit my job so you can feel like you have a fiancée?" She asked.

"No, but it'd be nice if you realized, it's just a job!" he claimed.

"**Just** a job?" she asked running her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Yes." he answered firmly.

"Wyatt do you realize this is the first time in my life I'm doing something I actually care about. This is the first time in my life I'm doing something that I'm actually good at. I mean. If you don't get that..." she snapped.

"Hey I get that okay, I get that big time, and I'm happy for ya, but I don't think that you need to be moving to France when you have other responsibilities here." Wyatt explained.

"Wyatt I am not about to neglect my responsibility's, but I'm tired of letting everybody else run my life for me, this is a true chance for me to actually make something of myself, why cant you understand that?" she asked.

"You don't have to move to France to have a career as a chef, you can learn how to cook French cuisine here?" he suggested.

"Wyatt it's not just that, it's a step up, I'm a head chef right now, they are giving me a chance to be an executive chef, all expenses paid, the apartment, the car." Krystal explained.

Wyatt shook his head "You can't go Krystal." He said firmly.

Krystallooked taken back"Excuse me? What do you mean I can't go? I'm not asking for your permission here Wyatt."

"If you want any sort of a future with me, you will tell your boss that you are not going do you understand me?" Wyatt made clear.

"Oh I see, so it's your way or the highway is that it?" she asked her eyes filled with anger.

"That's it!" she said back.

Krystal nodded "Fine." she said taking her ring off, she walked up to him and handed him the ring, tears streaming down her cheeks she walked off into the bedroom and pulled out a suitcase and began packing her things.

_If I had just one tear running down your cheek_

_Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep_

_If I had just one moment at your expense_

_Maybe all my misery would be well spent_

Wyatt stood looking at the ring in his hand, he heard shuffling coming from the bedroom, He walked over and saw Krystal packing her things tears rolling down her cheeks. Wyatt stood in front of the window watching the rain pour down.

_Yeah...Could you cry a little?_

_Lie just a little_

_Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain_

_I gave now I 'm wanting_

_Something in return_

_So cry just a little for me_

Krystal walked out of the room her bags packed, without saying a word to one another they shared a last glance in each others teary eyes, Krystal pulled her suitcase and walked out the front door, leaving Wyatt looking at the door and the empty apartment around him.

I_f your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key_

_And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me_

_And you'd hunt those lies_

_They'd be all you'd ever find_

_And that'd be all you'd have to know_

_For me to be fine_

Krystal walked out of the building and walked out in the rain walking to her car she put the suitcases in the boot secretly hoping Wyatt would chase after her and stop her, but he didn't after a last glance at the building she drove off.

_Yeah...And you'd cry a little_

_And die just a little_

_And baby I would feel just a little less pain_

_I gave now I'm wanting _

_Something in return_

_So cry just a little for me_

Wyatt watched her as she drove off, where she was going he had no idea; he got his keys and stormed out of the apartment. After a while he found himself outside his childhood home. He got out of the car and walked up to the door in two minds to go in or not. By the time he made up his mind the door swung open, his Aunt Phoebe standing there having sensed his emotions she pulled him in and closed the door.

_Give it up baby_

_I hear your doin' fine_

_Nothing's gonna save me_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Some kind of heartache, honey_

_Give it a try_

_I don't want pity_

_I just want what is mine_

Krystal went to the cliff that Wyatt had taken her before she sat on a rock gazing at the city, tears streaming down her cheeks, she pulled out her cell and called her boss told him to book the flight she accepted his offer, he told her she has a place booked for tomorrowmorning 11.00am. Was this it? Was her relationship with Wyatt over? She looked at her finger where the diamond ring had been she cried and cried, the rain falling harder and harder.

_Yeah... Could you cry a little?_

_And lie just a little_

_Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain_

_I gave now I'm wanting_

_Something in return_

_So cry just a little for me_

_Yeah... Cry just a little for me_

_woo ooo, could you cry a little for me, yeah, yeah_

Wyatt and Phoebe sat in the living room, he had explained the situation to her, he and Phoebe always had a special connection.

"Wy let me tell you something honey, love is not easy it takes a lot of compromise, sometimes you got to make sacrifices, I'm not saying she's right or you're wrong, but ending things so quickly over something so small is most defiantly wrong. Do you want to let her slip through your fingers?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course I don't aunt Phoebes, I love her so much, but I don't want her to go, yeah we have magic I can orb or she can orb back and forth, she's going to be my wife and I need her with me, that's the whole point in a marriage isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, but holding her back wont make things easier or even better, in a marriage you are both equal, its not a case of what you say goes or vice versa, its only a year and you have the ability of orbing too, which most people don't have its better than flying out to see her or not seeing her at all." she explained, Wyatt nodded.

"I know, but where does it end, what happens if she likes it out there and doesn't want to come back, then what?" he asked.

"If you give her something to come back for she will come back honey, a love like yours doesn't die so fast I know I lived a love like that, do remember when I told you about Cole?" she asked. Wyatt nodded "Yeah?"

"I went through so much with him, but I still loved him, through good and evil."

"But it didn't last?" he pointed out. "No it didn't, but I wasn't destined to be with him, you and Krystal are destined to be together. Don't let something this good slip away from you Wyatt." she explained.

Wyatt nodded in agreement, "You're right, thanks aunt Phoebe." he said standing up and kissing her on the forehead.

"Anytime honey, do you know where she is?" she asked. Wyatt shook his head "No I don't, how am I going to find her, what if she already left?" he asked.

"Its late there are no flights right now, she's probably at her parents." she said standing up, without a word Wyatt ran outside and drove of to find his wife to be.

The time was now 6.45am Wyatt had looked for Krystal everywhere and couldn't find her, her parents said she had already called around to say goodbye, he called her friends family, and nothing. He was at the Halliwell manor sitting at the kitchen table his head buried in his arms Chris right by his side along with his mother and father.

"I've lost her, she's gone." he muttered his voice shaky and weak.

"Wyatt honey don't do this to yourself, you will find her, we will call all the airports if we have to, but we will find her I promise." Piper said trying to console her eldest son.

"Moms right Wyatt, you can't give up now, we will orb in to every plane if we have to." Chris said giving his brother a squeeze on the shoulder.

Wyatt looked up his blue eyes rimmed red from lack of sleep. "Here honey drinks this." Piper said giving him a cup of coffee to wake him up a little.

Time was now 10.45am still no sign of Krystal they called all the airports there was one left.

"Wyatt try calling her cell again?" Phoebe suggested. He did all he got was an answering message. As he put the phone down it rang. Wyatt answered it "Krystal?" said with a little hope but it wasn't her.

"Dani?"

"Hey Wyatt, she called, her flight leaves in 10 minutes I heard her talking to Mom." she explained.

"10 minutes, what airport?" He asked with panic.

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life_

_Trying to make ends meet_

_You're a slave to money then you die_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_You know the one that takes you to the places_

_Where all the veins meet yeah_

_No change, I can't change_

_I can't change, I can't change_

_But I'm here in my mind_

_I am here in my mind_

_But I'm a million different people_

_From one day to the next_

_I can't change my mind_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no,no,no,no,no,no(fading away)_

"Los Angeles International, terminal 3, hurry!" She said.

"Thanks." he hung up and ran.

"WYATT?" they all called out. "WHAT?" he yelled back. they all gave him a 'Well?' look.

"LA International, terminal 3." He said and they all orbed out. They appeared behind a board Wyatt looked at the screen and ran through the airport as fast as his legs would take him.

_Well I never pray_

_But tonight I'm on my knees yeah_

_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah_

_I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now_

_But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now_

_No change, I can't change_

_I can't change, I can't change_

_But I'm here in my mind_

_I am here in my mind_

_And I'm a million different people_

_From one day to the next_

_I can't change my mind_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_I can't change_

_I can't change it_

_**OOOOO**_

Krystal was walking through the airport; her flight just got called **_"This is the last call for flight FK4987 to France please make your way to gate 7." _**The woman on the microphone announced.

She walked dragging her suitcase to gate 7, she made it to the gate, looked back one last time as tearsfilled her eyes,she handed the ticket and walked through leaving everything behind her. (Cut to Wyatt running through the air port)

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life_

_Trying to make ends meet_

_Trying to find some money then you die_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_You know the one that takes you to the places_

_Where all the veins meet yeah_

_You know I can't change, I can't change_

_I can't change, I can't change_

_But I'm here in my mind_

_I am here in my mind_

_And I'm a million different people_

_From one day to the next_

_I can't change my mind_

_No, no, no, no, no_

Wyatt ran to the gate and looked around but it was empty, heaving for breathe, the rest of the family followed, the guy at the desk just locked the door, "No!" He said and ran up to the desk. "Excuse me, I need to get throughmy fiancee'son that plane." He said.

"Do you have a ticket sir?" The guyasked politely. wyatt shook his head "No i dont but i just gotta say goodbye." he said his eyes pleading.

"Im sorry sir, you cant get by without a ticket." he said again.

"No you don't understand I have to see her, please you got to let me in." he said trying to get past.

"Sir, you must stay back, even if I let you through the plane is ready to take off, you wont get to her in time." he explained.

"I DONT CARE!" he yelled. Just then he heard the plane move off on the runway, he ran to the window.

_I can't change my mind_

_No, no, no, no, no,_

_I can't change_

_Can't change my body,_

_No, no, no_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_Been down_

_Ever been down_

_Ever been down_

_Ever been down_

_Ever been down_

_That you've ever been down_

_That you've ever been down _

"No, no, no, no, no, KRYSTAL!." he yelled and he hit his fist hard on the window he watched the plane take off and fly away, he fell to his knees breaking down in tears as his family surrounded him for support. "No.."

"I'm sorry honey." Piper said rubbing his back.

"I've lost her, she's gone, she's really gone." he said choking up in tears.

"No she hasn't." said a familiar voice. Wyatt looked up at the sound of the voice along with the others. He looked in the teary eyes of his 5ft fiancée standing in front of him with her bags.

"Krystal?" he said in shock as he stood up and walked over to her. "You didn't go, why?" he asked.

Krystal looked up in to his eyes "Because you are more important to me than any job, I want you, everything else doesn't matter." she said tears falling from her eyes. Without hesitation he came crashing down on her lips kissing her with the passion and love he feels for her, feeling her warmth once again. Everyone else smiled Piper clung on to Leo Phoebe hugged Chris and watched.

They kissed for a few minutes and pulled apart and looked in each others eyes, "I love you so much; I thought I lost you, I'm never letting you go, do you hear me... never, and it's you and me for always." Wyatt said their foreheads touching, Krystal smiled and nodded "I love you too, I can't live life without you." she said back Wyatt pulled out the ring from his pocket. "What do you say, want to be my fiancée again?" he asked with a smile.

"Just try and stop Me." she said coyly. Wyatt slipped on the ring and pulled her in for a kiss and they held each other and all walked through the airport making their way back home.

* * *

To Be Continued... Hey there hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and let me know if you want me to carry on. the wedding should be next. the songs in this chapter are 'Cry' Faith Hill and 'Bittersweet symphany' Verve Pipe.. thank you. 


	11. The Wedding

Hey, thanks to all the reviwers you guys are awesome, enjoy the chapter, its verrrry long.. dont forget to wear your glasses... he he he

**_The Wedding… _**

_6 months later…_

"Wyatt, look out behind you!" Krystal yelled alerting Wyatt of the fireball flying towards him. Wyatt waved his arm and telekinetically redirected it.

The Halliwell manor was filled with demons and dark lighters, the charmed ones, Krystal and Wyatt, Chris and Leo all battling for their lives.

Krystal stood up from behind the sofa she flicked her wrists attempting to blow up a demon, which collided with a fireball causing a huge blast sending her flying and crashing into a wall. "Krystal, you ok?" asked Chris helping her up. "Argh, damn it." she muttered as she stood up. "I'm ok, go help Wyatt." She said gesturing to her fiancée who was in a battle with an upper level demon.

She waved her arm and sent the demon into a wall, he crashed and fell unconscious, "Athame" she called out and stabbed him in the gut, she watched as his body erupted in flames. A familiar cry of pain pulled her attention it was Wyatt he's been hit by a dark lighter arrow. "Wyatt?" she called out and ran to his side, "Oh my god." She muttered her hand resting on his face, "No, stay away." He said pulling her away from him. "What, no way, Wyatt I gotta get you someplace safe." She said standing up.

Piper noticed her son on the floor with an arrow in his stomach "Wyatt?" she called out trying to get to him. "Piper I got it." Krystal assured "Chris cover me?" she yelled,

"I got it!" He answered back fending off any attacks coming her and Wyatt's way.

She raised her arm and said "Couch" Wyatt orbed out and appeared on the sofa. She walked over and smiled at him, "Hang in there ok, ill be right back." She said and called out "Crystals, Circle." A crystal cage formed around the sofa protecting Wyatt from any attacks.

She began waving her arm, flicking her wrists blowing up any demon that she came across, but more kept showing up.

"Alright that's it!" She grunted "Everybody Get down!" she yelled all the good beings in the house did as they were told, Krystal held out both hands and enormous power swept through the room toward the demons turning them into ash and dust where they stood.

Everybody looked at each other then at Krystal, she sighed and lowered her hands. Without saying a word she moved over to Wyatt, she waved her arm and the crystals orbed back into the box.

"You ok?" she asked her fingers running through his hair. He nodded, sweat dripping from his head. "You're a white lighter too, you can get infected, you have to stay away." He said softly.

"I'll be fine, I gotta heal you." She said gazing into his ocean blue eyes. "Krystal-.." he tried to argue. "Wyatt, I said no." she said firmly. "I'm going to pull the arrow out… you ready?" she asked, he nodded. "Ok, hold on." She waved her arm and the arrow flew out of him and landed on the floor, Wyatt screamed out in pain. "I'm sorry, it'll be over in a sec." she said taking his hand, "Wyatt you gotta look at me." She said looking in the depths of his blue eyes.

She let his power flow through her and the awaited golden glow appeared healing his wound completely. He sat up and took her into his arms giving her a thank you hug.

"Well I'm wiped, I'm going to bed." Krystal said with a yawn, "I'll see you girls tomorrow." She added. They all smiled and nodded "Tomorrow?" asked Paige to Phoebe. "Yeah, we are going with Krystal to help her pick out a wedding dress, remember?" She reminded. "Oh right." She said remembering.

Wyatt and Krystal said goodnight and orbed out, they appeared in the living room of their apartment. Krystal walked off to toward the bedroom only to be stopped by Wyatt "Hey hey, where are you going?" Wyatt asked pulling her arm and pulling her into him. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, why?" she asked. Wyatt grinned at her, "Is there room for one more in that shower?" he asked mischievously.

Krystal narrowed her eyes, "Wyatt we talked about this, no sex till our wedding night." She explained.

"Baby C'mon, what's the point, its not like you're a virgin or we've never slept together?" he asked frowning.

"Baby it makes that night special, it will bring back the passion, the desire, the want." She explained.

"But baby the wedding is 2 weeks away, how am I suppose to you know..." he said trying to get his point across but failed,

"You know, what?" she asked he rolled his eyes.

"Relieve." He said matter-of-factly. Krystal glared at him "Errm let me think, your hand maybe?" she said wryly. "What? Are you kidding me?" he shrieked. "Babe come on its only two weeks, after that you can have all of me for how ever long you want." She said with a smile.

Wyatt half heartedly agreed, "Fine, if that's really what you want." He said. Krystal smiled "It'll be worth it, I promise." She said and walked off she took off her clothes as she walked off, Wyatt looked at her as she walked off and touched himself "Damn, its going to be a long two weeks." He groaned. Shaking his head he walked off into the bedroom.

The next few days were more relaxed other than Wyatt being completely frustrated. Wyatt was sitting at the table drinking a coffee on a sunny Sunday morning; Krystal came in to the kitchen "Morning honey." He said with a bright smile. "Morning." She said her face not as bright as his.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked. She cocked an eyebrow. "You tell me?" she said leaning over him. "What?" he asked trying to hide a smile. "Wyatt? Anything you would like to TELL me?" she said through her gritted teeth. He looked at her sideways "Nope!" he answered.

"Hmm, Wyatt would you like to tell me why I woke up this morning with my underwear round my ankles?" she asked curiously.

Wyatt looked up at her "I don't know?" he shrugged.

"Wyatt?" she said again.

"I didn't do anything I swear." He said with a smile. "Don't you dare lie to me, I'm not stupid Wyatt." She said losing her temper.

"I didn't touch you, I just took a peak!" he confessed.

"A peak, Wyatt do you have no self control?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm a man ok, you said don't touch, and you didn't say anything about looking." He said standing up.

"What's looking going to get you, Wyatt I'm serious about this, if you can't control yourself I swear I will move to my parents until our wedding day." She informed. "This is ridiculous, so we sleep together before our wedding night, what's the big deal?" he asked displeased.

"Wyatt this is important to me, you promised?" Wyatt sighed

"Hey its not easy for me ok, you run around the house naked, or sometimes half naked, do you know how hard it is to keep my hands off you, every time I see you in the mornings training, or dancing in your little shorts, I just wanna pin you against a wall and have my way with you." He explained looking at her body.

Krystal smiled "Wyatt its not easy for me either, you think I don't think about you in that way, when I lay next to you at night you think I don't wanna get on top of you and feel you inside me, or when you're training, you think I don't think about running up to you and kissing you, taking you right there and then?" she asked. Wyatt just stared at her, "Baby, our wedding night is only a little over a week, please just try, in 10 days ill be your wife you can take me and have your way with me as you wish." She said touching his face.

"Can I at least give you a kiss, I miss tasting your sweet hot wet mouth." He moaned looking at her lips.

"Ok, but just a kiss." She warned.

Wyatt pulled her into him taking his mouth with hers, kissing her softly at first, he couldn't help but groan in her mouth when he slipped his tongue in her mouth and she lovingly returned it, the kiss deepened his mouth devouring hers. His hands slipped down from, her waist to her ass giving her a little squeeze. Krystal pulled back trying to catch her breath back. She walked off without saying a word; Wyatt smiled and bit his bottom lip.

"Damn girl, you've got me sprung." He said to himself lusting after his soon to be wife.

Days went by only a few days left for the wedding. It was the day of the bachelor and bachelorette party.

Krystal was fast asleep; as it was the week of their wedding she took a week off work to handle the last minute preparations. Their wedding was the next day, Krystal still sound asleep, Dani, Phoebe, Paige, and Piper all orbed into her bedroom, trying to hold their giggles Piper nodded affirmative and Paige pulled out a foghorn, they all covered their mouths to stop themselves from laughing.

Paige held up the horn and pushed the button, a loud horn sounded and "Argh!" Krystal squealed petrified and rolled off the bed landing on the floor with a thud, laughter filled the room as a wide eyed Krystal looked over the bed.

"What the…You little weasels, you trying to deafen me?" she said rubbing her ears. The girls all giggled at her state. "Yeah you laugh it up, just wait ill get you back." She said climbing back on the bed. "You know a simple nudge would have done the trick." She stated falling back on the bed. "What and miss that? I don't think so." Laughed Piper, Krystal sarcastically laughed along.

"Well thank you for the hasty wake up!" she said with a yawn. "Come on shake a leg woman, we have to get you ready for the rehearsal dinner, and then we have your bachelorette party." Piper said dragging her off the bed and nudging her into the bathroom.

"Hey you guys haven't planned anything extreme for tonight have you, because I really just want a quiet night with us girls nothing too eccentric?" she asked noticing all the girls smile. "Ahh who am I kidding I wanna go crazy tonight." She said with big smile. "That's my girl." Phoebe said with a grin.

Wyatt was walking around the Halliwell manor like a zombie, he hadn't been sleeping much for the past week, the weather has been really hot add to that sexual frustration and stress and I'm sure anyone would look like a cast member of the night of the living dead.

Wyatt walking around with his eyes half closed, didn't see his father who was carrying boxes "Wyatt look out!" yelled Leo from behind boxes. Wyatt's eyes flew open his hands flicked which blew up his father along with the boxes he was carrying. Scattered orbs formed into a furious Leo. "Oops!" he said looking at his father with his tired blue eyes.

"Damn it Wyatt that is the third time this week, I know I'm dead but it still hurts!" he said his arms crossed across his chest. "I know I'm sorry dad, I'm just so tired." He said rubbing his eyes. "Wyatt you don't look to good, why don't you go and lay down don't worry about all this I'll take care of it." Leo said giving his son a squeeze on the shoulder.

"There's just so much to do before the wedding tomorrow, I can't go to sleep, Krystal will kill me if everything isn't ready!" he claimed with a yawn.

"Yeah well I don't think Krystal would like it very much if you fall asleep at the altar?" Leo said leading his son to the stairs "Yeah your right, wake me up if you need anything okay?" he instructed his father nodded "Don't worry, go rest ill wake you in a few hours." He assured and watched his eldest son ascend the steps. Wyatt opened the door to his old bedroom closed the door and flopped on the bed closing his eyes drifting off in to a slumber almost instantly.

Across town, the girls were shopping for last minute things they need for the wedding. "Alright so we have your something new and something blue, all we need is something old and something borrowed." Phoebe said locking arms with Krystal. "Oh I got the something borrowed and old covered." Piper said with a smile. "Oh ok, that's great what is it?" Krystal asked curiously. "Aha, you will have to wait until the rehearsal dinner." Piper stated.

"Alright ladies how about we get ourselves a manicure, and pedicure." Krystal suggested. All the girls cheered and they walked into to the salon to get pampered.

Later that evening…

Halliwell manor... rehearsal dinner 6.00pm

The Halliwell manor was filled with family members of the Montana and Halliwell family members.

The dining table filled with different types of food, all set to perfection. Wyatt and Krystal had not seen each other for the past 4 days, being together was far too tempting for both of them.

In the bathroom was Wyatt he fixed his hair, his blonde locks tied back neatly, freshly shaved with a goatee. He was wearing a pair of black trousers with a silk ivory shirt with the top three buttons undone. He was looking very sexy indeed; he sprayed the aftershave that Krystal loved on him. He smiled to himself in the mirror "Let me see you keep your hands off me tonight princess!" he said to himself with a grin.

Downstairs' with the guests was Krystal, she was wearing a silk baby pink dress, it was short and the back was open, her hair was cut, colored and blow-dried, she looked different her brunette hair had vanished and been replaced by honey blonde. She was talking to her family about the arrangements for tomorrow.

"Excuse me, Chris have you seen Wyatt?" she asked her soon to be brother in law. "Err, last I saw him in the kitchen about 10 minutes ago."

"Alright thanks." She said looking around for her fiancée, god she missed him, she hadn't seen or tasted him in days. She walked into the kitchen but there was no sign of him.

"Where are you?" she whispered. She closed her eyes and tried to sense him, he was close by in the house but where.

She walked towards Phoebe who was sitting with her husband and Paige. "Hey guys have either of you seen Wyatt?" she asked the crowd. Phoebe smiled "Yeah honey he was in the conservatory talking to Piper and Leo." Phoebe stated she thanked them and walked off to the conservatory.

Piper and Leo was standing there and talking with Krystal's parents, but no Wyatt "Hey honey, wow you look beautiful, you changed your hair?" her mother asked giving her a kiss. "Thanks, yeah, hey have any of you seen Wyatt?" she asked again. "Yeah he was just here, He was looking for you." Piper said with a smile.

Krystal smiled "Well he keeps moving around, at this rate we will never find each other, if you see him will you please tell him I'm in backyard." She asked when got the nod she walked off outside and sat on the swing set waiting for him to find her.

After what seemed like forever, she spotted her man coming for her, he stood In the doorway and glanced over at her, he had to look twice to make sure it was in fact her. "Well it's about time?" she said with a smile. "Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere?" he said sitting down next to her.

"Right back at ya!" she said with a nudge.

"Baby you look, fantastic." He said glaring at her. "You changed your hair, wow you look like a whole different woman…Hmm!" he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a huge grin.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" she asked running her hand up his thigh. The sweet scent of his aftershave filled her nose "Mmm, oh god please tell me you are not wearing THE aftershave?" she asked nuzzling his neck.

"Oohh yeah!" he said closing his eyes and enjoying her touch, she carried on kissing his neck biting and sucking him hard.

"Baby why would you wear this aftershave you know what it does to me?" she said kissing her way up to his ear. "Cause, I like what it does to you, especially what you're about to do right about...now!" he moaned as she slipped her tongue in his ear. "Oh baby I miss you so much, you have no idea what you're doing to me." He said softly, turning his head and capturing her sweet lips.

"I think I have a pretty good idea!" she said against his lips. "Then why don't you do something about it?" he asked biting her lip.

She giggled "Oh I think I just might." She said kissing him with all the passion built up inside her, Wyatt lifted her and pulled her into his lap where they carried on kissing, and Krystal slipped her fingers in his shirt and caressed his chest softly. Wyatt's fingers running up her back.

Chris walked into the backyard, his eyes wide open as he watched his brother and his fiancée in a heated kiss, "Hey, hey break it up you two!" he said walking over to them. "Go away Chris!" Wyatt said with a gesture of his hand. "Guys, this day is about the two of you no use if you're not in there, and we are all also hungry so get you asses off that swing and get inside." Chris claimed pulling Krystal off Wyatt's lap.

"Chris put me down!" she said pinching him. "Ouch, stop pinching me woman!" he said as he took her away "Christopher Perry Halliwell, you better put me down right now!" she demanded Wyatt watched her being taken away he smiled when he heard Chris scream out. "Why, you little... yeah you better run!" yelled Chris shaking his head at his soon to be sister in law. Wyatt walked in and put an arm around his younger brother, "What happened?" he said with a chuckle, Chris looked up at him, and his hair was bright green. Wyatt broke out into laughter "She cast a spell, and made me look the hulk…Krystal you get your ass back here right now!" he said walking off to find her, leaving Wyatt still laughing "Hey Chris," he called out, Chris looked back at him "Your hair really brings out the color of your eyes!" he said mockingly earning himself a death glare.

It was time for the dinner, everybody seated at the table, Krystal reversed the spell she cast on Chris, and Piper clanked her glass and stood up. "I would just like to say a few words to my beloved soon to be daughter in law, Krystal ever since the first time you came to our house you have brought with you happiness and joy, we have gotten to love you just as you are our very own daughter, I know you will make my son very happy, and I am proud to welcome you into the Halliwell family." She said tears filling both their eyes as they shared a look and a warm smile.

Wyatt kissed Krystal's head as she rested on his shoulder. Next was Krystal's dad that stood up, "Ok a few words from the father of the bride, Wyatt, me and Krystal's mother always knew about you, we always knew this day would come, that being said, I know you will take care and love my daughter till you're very last breath, we are very proud to have you in our family, from tomorrow it will be the two of you forever. We love you both and wish you all the happiness the world." Phil said raising his glass and winking at Wyatt who nodded in return.

After dinner all the guests left and it was now time for the girls and guys to split up for the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Krystal was in the bathroom touching up her makeup and fixing her hair, a light knock sounded at the door, "Come in?" she called and the door opened she smiled.

Wyatt found her standing in front of the mirror in the on-suite bathroom, touching up her hair and make-up. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched as she applied a coat of lip-gloss and then moved forward to wrap his arms around her waist from behind. "Hey you!" he breathed warmly in her ear as he nuzzled affectionately at her neck.

"Hey!" she returned softly, leaning back into him and turning her head to receive his offered kiss, her hand rising to curl around the nape of his neck as she did so. She twisted her body around to face him, "What's wrong?" she asked, when he continued gazing at her. "Nothing, just can't believe it's our wedding tomorrow, you're finally going to be my wife." He said softly kissing her on the tip of the nose.

"I know! Are you nervous?" she asked looking in the depths of his ocean blue eyes. "About you being my wife, not at all, I mean we always knew this would happen it's our destiny." He stated "Yeah I know I guess I just never thought it would happen this soon." She explained resting her head on his chest.

"What do you mean are you getting cold feet?" Wyatt asked frowning. Krystal smiled "No not at all, I want to marry you I know that for sure, I guess I'm a little nervous of what happens next, and you know this whole power thing, doing 'Great' things together." She explained.

Wyatt thoughtfully nodded "Honey, we will get through anything life throws at us, I love you the rest doesn't matter." He said gazing into the green eyes of his 5ft soon to be bride. Krystal sighed "I love you too." She said with a warm smile. He cupped the back of her head in his hand and softly touched his lips to her brow.

Pressing his other hand into the small of her back, he then dipped his head and kissed her tenderly on the lips, his mouth firm but yielding as it moved sensually over hers. The embrace set Krystal's pulse to racing and her blood pounding in her ears, such that, by the time he released her, her emotions were in a pleasurable state of disrepair.

It took her several minutes to recover from that, she opened her eyes and moaned "You better go." She said softly. Wyatt tried to hide his smile "Why?" he asked pulling away strands of hair from her face. "Because, if you don't I'm going to have to rip your clothes off, and take you right here in your mothers bathroom..." she said biting her bottom lip. "Hmm well, you'll get no complaints from me on that score," he quipped. "I bet I won't," she snapped playfully.

After one last kiss they left the bathroom and made their way downstairs to meet the rest. "Alright you two say your goodbyes till tomorrow?" Piper said kissing her husband goodbye.

Krystal looked up at her man, who looked down at her "No we haven't, yet." Wyatt said gazing into her eyes, he pulled her arm and dipped her down into his arms Krystal gasped from the shock; he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. The room filled with woohoo! As they pulled apart Wyatt pulled her up and whispered "Until tomorrow baby girl!" Krystal flushed nodded "Yep, have fun tonight ok?" she told him her hand resting on his cheek. Wyatt nodded "I will, you too." He said right back pulling her in for a hug, he kissed her head, exchanged one last look, and "I love you." She whispered in his ear. "I love you too baby more than you know," he whispered back to her.

"Come on you," Piper said pulling her away from him looking back they walked out of the door.

Later that night…

The girls took Krystal to a club called 'Funky Buddha's' this place was the hottest club in LA all the celebrities go there. The music was great all 10 girls were sitting in a VIP lounge, they popped open a bottle of champagne, Piper held up her glass "A toast to the bride, Krystal you are an amazing person, and I am proud that my son had brought home a respectful, beautiful, and intelligent woman. I just wanted to wish you a lifetime of happiness and health." She said tears filling her eyes. "Oh and I wanted to give you this, it was my mothers she had given it to me on my wedding day, its something old and burrowed." She handing Krystal a red box.

She opened it revealing a beautiful diamond necklace, "Oh Piper it's beautiful, thank you." She said standing up and giving her mother in law a hug. "Alright, how about we get this party started." Phoebe said gesturing to the barmen to bring over glasses filled with green liquid.

"What is this?" Krystal asked before drinking it, "It's a drink called absinth, very strong; its actually illegal in some states says it makes you hallucinate." She explained with a grin. "Really?" she asked in two minds whether to drink it or not. "Drink up!" said Paige as they all downed it "Oh my god, my insides are burning." Krystal said cringing. All the girls laughed and ordered the next drinks.

Wyatt was sitting in a smoky club surrounded with his friends and family. "So Wy, are ya nervous about tying the knot?" asked one of the guys. Wyatt's brows furrowed "No, why would I be nervous I'm marrying the woman I'm insanely in love with." He claimed confidently. The loud music began playing Wyatt was moving to music. Their drinks came and they downed shots of tequila. The whole night they drank enjoying themselves.

Wyatt was on the dance floor with Chris and his friends dancing. He was with Leo and his aunt's husbands, but they left as it was getting late and they were getting a headache from the noise. Thanks to Krystal Wyatt had become quite a good dancer he was getting looks from girls a few of them already danced with him, by the fifth round they were all out of their heads.

Krystal was also dancing with the girls, all giggling as guys asked them to dance but sadly had to turn them away telling them they are married. She was enjoying her last night as a single woman getting completely smashed. Thankfully the girls never played any tricks on her. The time was 3am the girls took a limo ride around San Francisco, the limo pulled up in a park with a beautiful view a fountain and flowers, laying around on the grass the girls were laughing looking up at the star filled sky hoping to sober up a little. An hour went by the girls all walked home, after having a hot cup of hot chocolate, they all went to bed.

Wyatt straddle home with Chris walking in a zigzag, Wyatt was singing loudly. "Wyatt, shh, you're going to wake up the entire neighborhood." Chris Said shushing his brother. "No, I will not, I'm GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!" he yelled loudly making Chris wince. "Yes, yes you are, we better get you home and put you to bed." Chris said pulling him. "I love her so much, Chris, I'm just...Unquestionabab…Un-question-abably..." he said trying to correct himself. "Unquestionably?" Chris corrected him. "Yes that's the one, right there, unquestionably in love with her." He said with a scoff. Finally Chris got him home, he fell into the bed and began snoring, and Chris couldn't help but chuckle.

The Wedding day…

Krystal was asleep, Piper Phoebe and Paige walked through the door with a tray in their hands Paige pulled the curtains back "Morning sunshine" she said brightly. Krystal jumped and groaned "Ow!" she said pulling the covers over her head. "Come, on it's your big day." Piper said pulling the covers back. They heard a muffled voice "My head hurts!" she said from under the covers. The girls all laughed "Well that's why we have aspirin!" Piper said handing her the tablets and orange juice. She took them and sighed

Wyatt was asleep on his bed on top of the covers, Orb jingles filled the room forming into Leo and Chris "Wyatt?" Chris called out, no movement. "Wyatt?" Leo called out with a shake. He just groaned and began snoring again "Step back dad!" Chris said taking a few steps back he pulled up a big red bucket filled with cold water, he flung it at why with a sharp gasp he sat up coughing "FUCK!" Wyatt yelled taking slow deep breaths he looked up and found an amused Chris and Leo "What you trying to drown me?" he said loudly wincing at his own loud tone.

"Well, we tried calling out your name and nudging you didn't work so, we thought we would save you the time of having a shower." He said with a smirk. Wyatt glared at him. "Oh god my head, I'm never drinking again, what did I do drink the entire bar!" he asked rubbing his temples.

"Wyatt in case you have forgotten today is your wedding day and might I add that you are already oh 10 minutes late?" Chris reminded, Wyatt shot up "What?" he said running to the bathroom he took a quick shower a cold one to wake him up, after 20 minutes he was ready to go.

Halliwell manor…

Krystal sighed in the mirror as she looked at herself in the mirror, her dress was white satin, strapless, A-line skirt with a royal train with the edges of her dress very decorated with crystal, her top half of the dress was covered in crystals to match, her hair was pulled up and loose curls falling from the back and over the tiara.

This was it, the day she would marry the love of her life had come, and she closed her eyes and took in a few long deep breaths trying to calm her nerves and the butterflies in her stomach.

The door behind her slid open after a few knocks, Piper walked in and had tears in her eyes. She moved over to her soon-to-be daughter and cupped her face with her hands. "Honey, you look like an angel." Piper said with a smile. "Thanks." Krystal said softly. "You nervous?" Piper asked fixing her veil which was long and stopped half way down the dress. "Yeah I am; am I that apparent?" she asked with a sigh.

Piper chucked "Honey relax, its ok that you're nervous every bride is before walking down the aisle." She assured her. She nodded and thanked her, another knock sounded and Krystal's parents walked in, their breath got caught in their throat when they saw their eldest daughter in her dress. "I'll give you guys a minute." Piper said and left the room.

"Oh sweetheart, you look so beautiful." Her mother said touching her daughter face tears filling her eyes. "Thanks mom, please no crying okay?" she said taking her mothers hands. "I can't help it honey, my girls all grown up, I can't tell you how proud we are of you." Her mother said tears rolling down her cheeks. Krystal couldn't say anything if she did she would cry with her mother.

The car pulled up, it was a white Bentley Continental GT outside the Halliwell manor Krystal came down the stairs and looked at the car, "Whoa, A Bentley?" she asked looking at the $180.000 car. "I thought we were going with a Mercedes?" she asked surprised. "Wyatt changed his mind, thought he would surprise you as it is your fantasy car." Piper said with a smile.

Krystal shook her head with a grin; she stepped into the car with her bridesmaids and father. The rest drove to the church with Pipers jeep.

Wyatt was standing in front of the mirror doing up his tie, he was wearing an ivory Claiborne 3-Button Notch tuxedo, his vest was a canary color with a matching tie, to match the bridesmaid dresses.

Chris walked in, wearing a black tux similar to Wyatt's, "Hey man you alright?" he asked taking a look at his brother, struggling with his tie. "Yeah, I'm okay, just this tie is really annoying me." He said in frustration. Chris chuckled "Here let me help." He said moving in front of him and fixing up his tie. "Hey you got the rings right?" Wyatt asked a little panicked. Chris nodded "What about the demon threat I told you to do, did you warn them?" he asked distraughtly "Wyatt relax I took care of it, no one will attack, I set out crystal around the church so they evil can't get in." Chris assured. Wyatt nodded and let out a breath of air.

Chris took his brothers shoulder, "Its time, you ready?" he asked looking in the eyes of his brother. Wyatt sighed with one last glance in the mirror he looked at his baby brother and nodded "Ready as I'll ever be." he said confidently. "Okay let's get you married." Chris said and led his brother down to the altar where they waited for the bride.

The processional began playing, Krystal waiting with her arm in her fathers waiting for the doors to open. The flower girls which were her two little twin cousins, Lauren and Lara walked down the aisle, Dani walked in with Chris then Piper with Leo Phoebe with her husband, and Paige with hers. The doors opened the quartet played the wedding march and she began walking.

Her heart beating hard and fast she saw Wyatt his face was expressionless just staring at his bride as she walked down the aisle, she smiled at him her green eyes twinkling with happiness. She stood there with her father...

Their eyes connected, shook his head glaring at her "You look so beautiful." He whispered, she smiled a white smile and they turned and faced the priest

. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Krystal Montana in marriage." The priest began. "Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." A silence fell for a few seconds and the priest carried on

"Who is it that brings this woman to this man?" he asked her father stepped forward. I do on behalf of her family and friends" her father said and steps back handing her to Wyatt.

"Wyatt and Krystal life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of a married life." The minister said Wyatt and Krystal looking up at each other.

"You may exchange your vows." The minister said they turned and faced each other. Wyatt took Krystal's hands and gazed into her eyes. "Krystal, I remember the day we met like it was yesterday, we hated each other for the first few weeks, but I knew the first time I looked into your beautiful green eyes that you were the woman I wanted to share my life with, we have been through a lot together, and not one day has gone by without loving you, you make my life complete, I was wrong about so many things in my life, but you are the one thing I did right, loving you and being around you, I love you and I always will till my very last breath." He said looking into the eyes of his teary bride.

Tears left Krystal's eyes and she took a deep breath "Wyatt, when I wrote my vows, I realized that there are no words that can describe how I feel about you, you complete me in so many ways, our love has grown into something I cant explain, I'm not going to say I can't live without you, because that's not true, but what I will say is I don't want to live with out you, and I am proud to stand here today and tell you in front of our family and friends that I love you and nothing will make me more happy that to spend the rest of my life with you and make you feel everyday as happy as you make me." She said tears rolling down her cheeks. Wyatt's blue eyes also pooled with tears.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, do you take Krystal Montana to be your Wife?" he asked Wyatt looked at her and answered "I Do"

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and _protect _her, forsaking all others _and _holding only unto her?" he asked again. Wyatt nodded "I do"

Krystal Montana do you take Wyatt Matthew Halliwell to be your Husband?" He asked her, she looked at him "I Do"

"Do you promise to love, honorcherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding _only _unto him?" he asked "I do" she answered. "Rings Please?" the minister asked Chris pulled them out and handed it to them.

I Wyatt Matthew Halliwell take thee , Krystal Montana to bemyWife- to have and to hold, in sickness _and in _health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." He vowed gazing into her green eyes.

I Krystal Montana, take thee Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." She said looking into his.

Wyatt and Krystal as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other, and in the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" the minister said

Wyatt and Krystal smiled he lifted her veil and as their hands connected and lips met a bright blue light glistened upon them, looking up "What the?" Krystal said holding on to Wyatt and looking up "What, in god's name?" said the priest looking up at the bright blue light upon the bride and groom. Piper flicked her wrists and froze the minister she smiled "What are you waiting for, kiss your bride!" Piper said getting a weird look from them both "its ok!" she assured.

Wyatt smiled and pulled her in for their first kiss as husband and wife. The light disappeared they pulled back and gazed into each others eyes everyone stood up and cheered as they walked hand in hand down the aisle and outside the church where a horse and carriage awaited them.

"My god," Krystal said with a smile, Wyatt put out his hand "Your carriage awaits, princess!" he said with a grin he hoped in and they rode off the reception.

The hall was filled with friends and family of the bride and groom, beautifully decorated, balloons, centerpieces. The lead singer of the band sounded on the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell." Applause filled the room and Wyatt and Krystal walked in, taking the dance floor for their first dance.

_I never knew such a day could come  
And I never knew such a love  
Could be inside of one  
And I never knew what my life was for  
But now that you're here I know for sure  
I never knew till I looked in your eyes  
I was incomplete till the day you walked into my life  
And I never knew that my heart could feel  
So precious and pure  
One love so real  
_

Wyatt wrapped his arms around his wife's waist; she reached up and circled her arms around his neck. They slowly swayed to the music, looking in each others eyes, "How are you feeling Mrs. Wyatt Halliwell." He asked with a grin. Krystal giggled "I'm perfect, right where I belong!" she said gazing up into her husbands ocean blue eyes.

_Can I just see you every morning when  
I open my eyes  
Can I just feel your heart beating beside me  
every night  
Can we just feel this way together_

_Till the end of all time  
can I just spend my life with you_

"It's you and me forever now baby!" he said wrapping his arms around her pulling her tighter. Krystal smiled sweetly at him, "Yeah, it is, until we have kids!" she said biting her lip. Wyatt chuckled softly "Baby we've been married for an hour, and you are thinking about kids already?" he asked sarcastically

_Now baby the days and the weeks  
and the years will roll by  
But nothing will change the love inside  
Of you and I  
And baby I'll never find any words  
That could explain  
Just how much my heart my life  
My soul you've changed_

Krystal pulled a face "Well honey, we are going to have kids, someday." She said openly. Wyatt nodded "Well yeah, but right now my main priority is taking you on our honeymoon and doing things to you that I have been imagining for the past two weeks." Wyatt said cheekily. Krystal flushed "Wyatt!" she said playfully pinching him.

_Can you run to these open arms  
When no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world  
I'm your woman, and you're my man  
Can't you just feel how much I love you  
With one touch of my hand  
Can I just spend my life with you  
No touch has ever felt so wonderful  
(You are incredible)  
And a deeper love I've never known  
(I'll never let you go)  
I swear this love is true  
(Now and forever to you)  
(only for you)  
To you  
Can I just see you every morning when_

"What? Can you blame me, as much as I love the way you look in this dress, I am going to love taking it off a hell of a lot more." He said glaring at her. "Hmm, I can't wait, it's been so long." She said smiling seductively at him. "It's been too long." He said in a relaxed manner

_I open my eyes  
Can I just feel your heart beating beside me  
Every night  
Can we just feel this way together  
Till the end of all time  
Can I just spend my life with you  
Can you run to these open arms_

_When no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world  
You're my woman, and you're my man  
Can't you just feel how much I love you  
With one touch of my hand._

The rest of the reception went by no catastrophes struck. It's time for the bride and groom to leave for their honeymoon, Krystal had thrown the bouquet and Dani caught it. After their goodbyes the couple had left leaving the rest to enjoy the evening.

They found someplace quiet "You ready Mrs. Halliwell?" Wyatt asked taking her into his arms, "Yes I am Mr. Halliwell." She said and pulled him in for a passionate kiss and they orbed out to their honeymoon…

* * *

To be Continued... Hope you enjoyed the chapter, dont worry i'll be writing from where i left off.. the big sex scene should be next...(Blushes) thanks 


	12. Honeymooning In Fiji

**Honeymooning in Fiji…**

Krystal shifted nervously sighing she looked around, looking beside her she saw Wyatt asleep, she sighed again and looked out of the little window into nothing, a sudden shake made her jump and clutch to her seat, breathing deeply she felt a soft hand taking a hold of hers looking to her side "Baby relax." Wyatt comforted his wife. "How can I relax when the plane shakes every two minutes." She exclaimed quietly. Wyatt smiled.

"Honey its just turbulence, try and relax." He said soothing her. Krystal took a deep shaky breath. "Me and my stupid ideas." She muttered to herself. Wyatt chuckled. "Honey it's gonna be fine, I promise. Just try and get some sleep okay." Wyatt assured her coolly with a smile.

"I can't sleep Wyatt, I'm way too wired, I can't believe this, why, why in gods name would you listen to me, hmm?" she asked her husband. Wyatt chuckled "Baby, please just relax a little, nothings going to happen, its all in your head, even if it did, you of all people shouldn't be nervous, are you forgetting that we can orb not to mention cast spells." Wyatt reminded his petrified wife.

She nodded "Yeah, you're right but I can't help it you know, I have never liked the idea of planes, and since we have the ability to orb It's never really been an issue till now." she said quietly. Wyatt kissed the back of her hand.

"I know but you know you were right, the whole point in a honeymoon is the journey also, just think 4 hours from now we will be in Fiji, clear blue sea, white sand, pure paradise." Wyatt said resting his head on the headrest and gazing into his wife's jade green eyes, her pupils were dilated from anxiety. Krystal smiled "Hmm I can hardly wait, you know I still can't believe we're actually married." She said leaning in closer to plant a kiss on his lips. "Well believe it baby," he said pleasantly meeting her for her kiss.

**4 hours and 56minutes later…**

"Thank god," Krystal sighed as the planes wheels screeched as it hit solid ground. Getting all their stuff together Krystal couldn't wait to get off, 8 hours she had been stuck on the plane**_. "Ladies and gentlemen please remain in your seats until the plane has come to a stop, keep your seat belts on until warning lights turn off, thank you for flying with American airlines, we hope you had a pleasant journey and hope you fly with us again soon. Thank you_**." soundedthe air hostess on the microphone. "Humph, I wont be anytime soon." Krystal claimed making Wyatt chuckle.

Stepping off the plane and going down the stairs, Krystal breathed in the fresh air, "Whoa." Krystal said as the hot air blew making her sticky instantly. "Man alive it's freakin hot." Krystal exclaimed touching her skin. Wyatt pulled at his shirt "Damn, it sure is." He said slipping his hand in his wife's and walking to the airport to get their luggage.

Waiting at baggage claim Wyatt already missed their luggage twice, leaving a frustrated Krystal in giggles. "It's not funny Krystal." Wyatt scolded her playfully. "Baby there." Krystal pointed at their luggage; Wyatt quickly ushered his way through the crowd and claimed their luggage. "Jeez, that took a while huh?" Wyatt said pushing along the trolley with Krystal sitting on the bar in front of him. Walking out they saw a huge sign with '**MR & MRS HALLIWELL.' **Written on it with a driver holding it up, "Do you think that's us?" Wyatt asked sardonically. "Well unless they have another Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell out there, I'm gonna say yes its us." Krystal said sarcastically.

After an hour drive in a limo, several glasses of champagne and a sea plane, Krystal and Wyatt were in the reception of their hotel. "Hi we have a reservation under Halliwell." Wyatt said to the receptionist. "Yes Mr. And Mrs. Halliwell, you have the honeymoon deluxe suite reserved." She said handing them a keycard. "We have a champagne on ice for you with strawberries and cream, compliments of hotel, enjoy your stay and congratulations." The polite receptionist said "thank you very much, good evening." They said and made their way to the room.

They walked into the elevator and pressed '13' the doors closed Wyatt pulled Krystal into him "Honeymoon officially begins baby." Wyatt said dipping his head and kissing her before they could get into the kiss the doors dinged and opened. "Room, 709." Wyatt said looking around there was three rooms on their floor their one was at the far end. Sliding the card in the lock the door opened, revealing a beautiful white and red decorated room.

"Wow, that's so beautiful." Krystal said trying to walk in only to be pulled back by Wyatt "What's wrong Wyatt?" she asked curiously. "I'm hardly gonna let my new bride walk through the threshold now am I?" with saying that he swept her into his arms Krystal gasped "Oohh Mr. Halliwell, how very thoughtful of you," Krystal said with a seductive smile.

"Well what can I say, enjoy it while it lasts?" He said with a snicker Krystal pouted.

"Oh ok is that how it is, I might as well forget about the strip tease I have planned for you, it's too bad really, I had the sexy outfit and everything to show you my gratitude." She said with an arched brow. Wyatt had a wide grin on his face "Oh baby, I'm sorry take no notice of what I say." He said walking in and closing the door behind him. Kissing her softly on lips he let her on the floor.

Taking a tour of the room it was a really big room when you first walk in with a king size bed with red silk sheets with white rose petals in the shape of a heart on the centre of the bed. The carpet on the floor was white not one stain on it. Walking through the glass doors Krystal looked outside "Wow, Wyatt take a look at this view, its beautiful." She said looking at the view of ocean and palm trees, star filled sky, Wyatt came out and wrapped his arms around his wife "Mmm, baby it's beautiful, but I've seen better." He said kissing her neck.

"You have, where?" she asked looking back at him. Wyatt turned her around to face him, pulling a strand of her hair and tucking it behind her ear, "Right here, I'm looking at it right now." He said softly, Krystal's face flushed instantly. "Hmm, tell me do those lines actually work?" she asked sarcastically. "You tell me, you're the one blushing like a teenager!" he said with a grin.

"Don't flatter yourself, its just hot." She claimed with a smile of her own. "Yeah right, why I wonder, just admit it, you find me insanely hot and want to take me inside and have your way with me." He claimed mockingly.

"Wow, honey you really do think a lot of yourself don't you, but I might have to agree with the insanely hot part, if it wasn't for your pretty boy looks I wouldn't have even noticed you." She said.

"Who you calling a pretty boy." He said lifting her and throwing her over his shoulder, in fits of laughter "BABY!" yelped Krystal. Wyatt spanked her bum hard "Ouch, Baby, put me down." She said in giggles.

"Not a chance, not until you take back what you said." Wyatt stated. He put her down on the bed and straddled her, digging his fingers into her sides he tickled her, "You do know I can just orb out right?" she reminded. Wyatt raised his eyebrows and stopped tickling her "Hmm, maybe so, but I don't think you will." He said confidently looking down into her eyes.

Gazing back up into his, Krystal suddenly felt nervous, which was silly because she had slept with him so many times before, but somehow this felt different, maybe it's because they are man and wife now.

"So, about that strip show?" Wyatt asked with a cheeky grin. Krystal blushed and smiled seductively at him. "You want it now?" she asked. Wyatt nodded "Hell yeah I want it now." He answered excitedly. "Okay, I need to get changed." she said pushing him off her gently.

"Alright, hurry up, ill get the champagne." He said watching his bride walk off.

Wyatt was shaking the bottle of champagne ripping off the foil, when the room went dark and candles lit, music started playing, he smiled and looked for his wife, Krystal walked in from the other room wearing a black fashion bra covered in rhinestones, with a mini breakaway skirt also with stones. On her feet she had 6 inch black swirl platform shoes. Wyatt's mouth fell open his eyes wide, the champagne's cork flew out. Krystal smiled and moved gradually to the music. "Jes-us." He said after swallowing hard. (Playing Buttons by The Pussycat dolls)

Slowly moving over to Wyatt, Krystal licked her lips, and let her fingers slide down the front of her body as she lowered herself slowly, she opened and closed her legs briefly revealing she was wearing no underwear. Wyatt's eyes widened even more, as he pore over his wife move seductively towards him. "Damn!" he whispered as he watched her.

Krystal danced around him, Wyatt smiled and tried to touch her but she moved away before he could. "Oh…C'mon." he complained as she laughed. "No touching!" She scolded him playfully. Wyatt's eyebrows furrowed "Oh is that so? Are you going to get your tiny delicious ass here right now or am I gonna have to come and get you myself?" he asked with a grin.

"But I haven't even stripped yet?" she pointed out. Wyatt looked her over "Oh baby, I don't think you need to, if you do I'll probably blow something up along with myself." He said with a grunt. Krystal giggled and bit her finger. She moved over to him "You know honey, patience is a virtue." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up at him. Gazing down at her upturned face Wyatt chuckled "I think I have been plenty patient and at every passing second that I look at you in this outfit, my erection is threatening to rip through my jeans and attack you." He claimed.

"Baby, don't you think you are being a tad bit over dramatic." She said mockingly. Wyatt's brows rose to his hairline at that comment. "Ahh, no I actually don't, two weeks honey, I mean do you know how long that is?" he asked.

"Yes honey its 14 days." She said in response. Wyatt narrowed his eyes, "Exactly, 14 long nights without feeling your sweet kisses, touching your insanely gorgeous body, hearing you scream my name the way you do… do you have any idea what that does to me." He said looking down at her. Krystal arched up an eyebrow "I'm getting a pretty good idea, you know a girl can feel like she's a sexual object" She mentioned with a pout.

"What are you talking about?" he asked surprised. Krystal pulled away from his grasp. "Well it seems like everything is about sex with you." She said resting her hands on her hips. "Well baby what do expect I have the most beautiful woman in the world, of course I'm gonna constantly think about having sex with her." He explained.

"Hmm, what the hell are you waiting for then." She said with a grin. Wyatt's smile grew into a grin as he took her face into both his hands and kissed her passionately. Krystal slipped her hands around his waist pulling him closer to her.

Within seconds Wyatt's clothes were being pulled off and thrown on the floor carelessly, once in just his boxers he picked her up and took her to the bed lips sealed he settled himself in between her legs.

_**Yeah, oh yeah  
**_

_**Alright, oh, oh, oh  
**_

_**It's amazing how you knock me off my feet, hmm  
**_

_**Every time you come around me I get weak, oh yeah  
**_

_**Nobody ever made me feel this way, oh  
**_

_**You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away  
**_

_**So I wanna know**_

Wyatt pulled back sensing her uneasiness and looked into her eyes, he frowned "You okay?" he asked dimly. She nodded her heart racing, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him, Wyatt's lips slid from her lips to her cheek and down to her ear, biting and licking it, a soft moan left Krystal's lips at the warm feeling of his tongue n her ear. "Wyatt." She moaned softly as his hands slips up her thighs.

**_I wanna know what turns you on (yeah I'd like to know)  
So I can be all that and more (I'd like to know)  
I'd like to know what makes you cry  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile  
Girl he never understood what you were worth, hmm no  
And he never took the time to make it work  
(You deserve more loving, girl)  
Baby I'm the kind of man who shows concern, yes I do, oh  
Anyway that I can please you let me learn  
So I wanna know…  
_**

"Yes baby, tell me what you want?" he said into her neck moving lower kissing down the path between her breasts, with one blink the bra orbed off releasing her pert breasts, without missing a second his took a rosy nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hard making Krystal quiver beneath him. "I want you baby, now." He said biting her lip.

"Come on now, you made me suffer now it's your turn." He said with a smirk. Running his lips over her flat toned stomach kissing his way down he clipped the skirt and removed it. Giving her a once over he licked his lips. Krystal's fingers slipped into his hair urging him to give her what she wants. She smiled softly, and he licked her hot wet core softly at first.

_**Girl he never understood what you were worth, hmm no  
And he never took the time to make it work  
(You deserve more loving, girl)  
Baby I'm the kind of man who shows concern, yes I do, oh  
Anyway that I can please you let me learn  
So I wanna know…**_

"Oohh, god," Moaned Krystal grabbing a fistful of bed covers arching her body up, Wyatt licked her harder and quickened his pace, seeing her body respond every time his tongue run over her hard clit, Wyatt slipped inside her two long fingers rubbing her g-spot "Wyatt, god yes." she cried loudly.

Taking her clit in his mouth and sucking on it made her scream his name even louder, at every time she cried out his name his cock twitched, he loved the way she moaned for him. Her body tensed up "Baby, I'm gonna-" her scream hung in the air for a few seconds, thrusting his fingers deeper inside her he felt her pussy contract and clasp around his fingers drenching them in her juices.

Krystal's head flew back and collapsed onto the bed panting as wave after wave of her orgasm washed away, her body shaking beads of sweat dripped off her body as he cleaned her up with his tongue.

_**Tell me what I gotta do to please you  
**_

_**Baby anything you say I'll do  
**_

_**Cause I only wanna make you happy  
**_

**_From the bottom of my heart, it's true_**

Krystal opened her eyes to be greeted with his ocean blue ones, "Good?" he asked with a grin. Krystal smiled "I've had better." She said mockingly in between breaths. "Oh yeah, you're screams state otherwise." He said smartly.

_**I wish that I could take a journey through your mind, alright  
**_

_**And find emotions that you always try to hide babe, oh  
**_

_**I do believe that there's a love you wanna share, oh, oh  
**_

**_I'll take good care of you lady, have no fear, oh  
so I wanna know_**

"Shut up." She said and pulled his head down to hers for a mind blowing kiss, tasting herself in his mouth turned her on. She flipped him over on to his back and crawled on top of him straddling him. Kissing her way down to his neck, and down his chest, she sucked on his nipple biting him gently which made his body jerk. Her hands running all over his amazing body licking ripples of muscles. Krystal traced her tongue around his rock hard abs; removing his boxers and throwing them carelessly on the floor.

Looking at his length standing proud and tall, she grasped it and Wyatt groaned, "Krystal." Seeing her name on his lips she smiled, and kissed down his length, from base to tip. "You're _so_ big," she moaned, stopping to stab her tongue out at the head. Krystal began licking him up and down, alternating long sweeps of her tongue with quick short ones. Wyatt Burying his fingers in her long honey blonde hair flung his head back and moaned.

Not being able to hold himself any longer Wyatt pulled Krystal up and flipped her to her back, "Baby, I wasn't finished." She complained. "I can't take no more." He said his voice deep and hoarse. Pulling her legs apart, he settled between them, feeling her hot wet entrance, Wyatt lost control with one long stroke he buried himself inside her, "Fuuuck." He moaned as he felt her tight pussy, "Mmm, baby." Krystal moaned bucking up her hips to meet his thrusts, "God, Krystal you feel so good babe." He muttered, pulling her down to him resting her legs on his shoulders and met her mouth in a lip-crushing kiss.

At this point Krystal was screaming, the harder and faster he buried himself in her the more she screamed. Wyatt's eyes almost rolled back in his head as Krystal's lush heat clenched around him again and again. His head dipped into her shoulder biting her hard, and he couldn't help but groan out again and again, god she felt good…

"God you are so amazing baby." He said looking into her eyes. Biting her lip a warm ecstatic feeling creeping up in her body, Krystal arched her body up one last time and came with a shuddering cry, her finger nails digging into his back.

"Wyaaatt," he cried and collapsed back on the bed. As soon as Wyatt felt her muscles clench around his cock, His hands gripped her ass and his thrusting increased until with a deep groan, he came himself. "Oohh baby!" he cried out and collapsed on top of her, he raised his head at looked in her eyes wrapping his arms around her waist, "I love you baby." He said sweetly nibble on her chin. "I love you too…hubby." she said with a giggle.

"So was it worth the wait?" Krystal asked turning her head to face him. "Totally, but you have a lot of making up to do missy," he said mockingly. "Oh yeah?" she asked rolling on top of him. "MmHm" he said with a nod. "Well baby I have the rest of my life to make it up to you." She said leaning down and kissing him.

"Mmm, you sure do." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. Krystal rested her head on his chest, lying on top of him, she loved sleeping on top of him, and of course she could get away with that what with being 5ft and weighing close to nothing. After a few minutes Wyatt kissed her head "Krystal?" he whispered kissing her shoulder. "Mmm." She said with a sigh. "Are you sleeping?" he asked softly. "MmHm." she answered in response.

He smiled and shifted slowly turning to his side resting her to the side still holding her close to him, he watched her sleep peacefully her arms wrapped around his waist. "You have no idea how crazy I am about you." He whispered kissing the tip of her nose. Watching his beautiful wife Wyatt also fell into a deep slumber.

_**The Next Morning… **_

The sun was beaming, a soft wind blowing the curtains; Wyatt was asleep, lying on his front his left arm flung across the pillow, the silk red sheet just covering his bum.

Krystal wrapped up in a short white satin dressing gown, **_Mrs. _**Written in black on the back. she was gazing out at the view, it was beautiful, the sea was clear blue, white sand a warm gentle breeze, blew her hair, she took a sip of her cocoa, she smiled life was perfect she married the man she was madly in love with, not to mention destined soul mate. She was happy, and hoped the happiness would last. She suddenly frowned; happiness wasn't something she could hold on to, not in her family anyway.

Wyatt stirred, stretching his arms wide he yawned and looked to his side to find it empty, he sat up wincing from the brightness of the room. He slipped out of bed, putting his own robe on, he looked at the back "Mr." he muttered with a shake of his head he walked off looking for his wife, noticing the balcony's doors open he walked out smiling as he saw Krystal standing there, her hair blowing back. He walked behind her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck "Morning." He greeted his voice low and sensual.

Krystal smiled and looked back, "Morning." She said resting her head to his chest. "What you doing out here?" he asked still nuzzling her neck. "Nothing just taking in the view." She said turning to face him. "Wow that's some view?" he said taking a look himself breathing in the fresh air.

"Yeah it's amazing," she said setting the mug down and wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "And just so you know, I do know how crazy you are about me." She said coyly. Wyatt raised his brows slightly. "You heard that?" he asked surprised. She nodded in response.

"I thought you were sleeping!" he said resting her hands on her hips. "I was sleeping, but honey I think you may forget at times that I'm a powerful witch, see we share a connection which allows me to hear your thoughts and see your dreams…" she said mischievously.

"My dreams?" he asked a little confused. Krystal tip toed and kissed him softly "MmHm, have you ever had a dream that just quite didn't feel like a dream?" she asked kissing his chin.

"Umm, actually yeah, now that you mention it, I did dream about you a lot during the two weeks we weren't you know." He explained looking down at her upturned face. Wyatt narrowed his eyes, Krystal giggled. "You know, maybe I can make a certain dream a reality?" she claimed with a grin.

"What do you mean, what dream?" he said clearing his throat. "The one you had two nights before our wedding!" she said untying his robe and kissing his chest, "Two nights...Noo, you didn't did you?" he asked with a shocked look. She bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"That was really you? I mean you and that girl…Wow" he took a deep breath and shook off the thoughts he was having.

Two nights before their wedding, Krystal had dream walked Wyatt, that was the first time she discovered she had the power to do that, he was dreaming about Krystal him and another girl in a three way.

"Well, what can I say; I'm a very curious woman, I'm open to try new things." She said with a smile. Wyatt's eyes widened. "Well, baby if you're up for it you won't be hearing any objection from me!" he quipped. Krystal chuckled. "I bet." She claimed.

Wyatt dipped his head and kissed her softly on the lips "But as appealing as that sounds, right now I want you and only you, lets leave dreams to just that and enjoy our honeymoon, what do you say?" he asked kissing her cheek all the way down to her neck.

"Id say, that's a fantastic idea..." she said in response wrapping her arms around him as she leaned to kiss him he heard Wyatt cry out in pain and fall to his knees. Looking up three demons shimmered in "No, Wyatt." She looked down at him he had an Athame in his back. All three demons had fireballs at hand ready to attack.

They all hurled them at Wyatt; "NO!" she yelled as she waved her arm and sent them flying back to the demons that sent them, forming an energy ball of her own Krystal began attacking back, vanquishing one of them with one. The other two cornered her, and hurled two fireballs at her, she flipped out of the way and one of the fireballs grazed her thigh.

"Shit." She hissed in pain, raising her hands she blew up one of them, and the other tried to shimmer away when she froze him. "Nah ah, I don't think so." She said walking up to him. Flick her wrists she unfroze his head.

"Who sent you?" she asked in fury. The demon looked at her blankly. "I asked you a question." She said firmly.

The demon snickered "You don't scare me witch." He hissed back. Krystal's eye brows furrowed "Oh no, well now see that's just too bad, cause now I'm gonna have to make you scared." She said flicking her wrists and blowing up his hand. The demon cried out in pain. ""I'm gonna ask you again, who sent you?" she said her hands on her hips. "I'll never tell you witch." He spat back. "Okay," She said and blew up his entire arm. She raised her brow. "How about now?" she asked still very calm as the demon cried out in pain. He looked at her blankly. "Alright you know what this getting boring, how about I go and get my husband and together we can blow you up limb by limb, and it won't feel very nice I assure you." She said about to walk off. "Wait!" The demon said looking up at her.

"Damon sent us," he said in pain. Krystal nodded "What does he want?" she asked coldly. The demon chuckled "Your powers, what else."

"Well you tell Damon, that if he wants our powers he can come and get them himself," the demon nodded.

"Get out of here." She said firmly as she unfroze him. He instantly shimmered out. Krystal ran to Wyatt's side, he was unconscious. Grasping the handle of the Athame she pulled it out of him. "Alright baby, you're going to be okay." She said and closed her eyes taking his hand she held her hand over his wound and let the power to heal run through her. Wyatt opened his eyes when the wound completely healed. "Hi." Krystal smiled. Wyatt looked up at her "What happened, you okay?" he asked looking at her. "Yeah, I'm fine, are you okay?" she asked helping him up.

"Ah yeah, I am now." She said looking down he noticed her leg was bleeding. "Baby you're bleeding." He said lifting her off her off her feet he sat her on the bed. "I'm okay baby, it's just a graze." She assured him. Wyatt healed her leg and looked up at her, his eyes clouded with anger. "Did you get a name?" he asked touching her face softly. "Yeah, Damon, he was after our powers, I sent back one of minions with a message telling him if he wants our powers he can come and get them himself." She explained Wyatt smiled and nodded proudly.

"Now back to enjoying our honeymoon." She said pulling him on the bed with her kissing him passionately.

An hour later they were down at the beach; Krystal was sun bathing while Wyatt was building a sand castle. A big wave hit the shore and washed it away "Damn It!" he grunted as he watched his sand castle become nothing but a puddle of sand.

"Honey what are you doing?" Krystal asked puling up her shades and looking at Wyatt sit there like a big kid playing with sand and a bucket with a spade. He pouted and looked up at her "I'm trying to build you a castle but the damn waves keep washing it away." He muttered grabbing a handful of sand.

Krystal chuckled softly, "Honey that's sweet. But you have been trying for over two hours, give it up already!" she claimed with a smirk. Wyatt frowned "I know it's the darn waves, can't you do something?" he asked like a child. Krystal rolled her eyes "No I can't, what do you want me to do have a word with the waves for ya?" she asked sarcastically.

Wyatt smiled, "No just calm them down a little, keep em away from my castle." He muttered.

"No, no magic, I told you that already." She scolded him.

"Hmm, you weren't saying that last night?" He said audaciously. Krystal arched a brow "That was different; I swear you're like big kid." She said laying back down.

"What do you want me to do, why don't you come and play with mee?" he asked looking at her. She raised her head and looked at him "Why don't I think you're referring to the sand?" she asked coyly.

He chuckled "Because I'm not!" he said with a smile crawling over to her, he threw a handful of sand at her; it hit her between the breasts and stuck there. "Score!" he said cheerfully.

**_Go on, go on_**

**_Leave me breathless_**

**_Come on_**

"Oh that was a mistake." She said standing up grabbing some sand she chased him down the beach, he was way too fast, looking around she orbed out and appeared in front of him he threw the the sand ball at him and it hit him on the forehead, he grunted and fell back.

_**The daylight's fading slowly**_

_**The time with you is standing still**_

_**I'm waiting for you only**_

_**The slightest touch and I feel weak**_

"Oh god baby you okay?" she said running up to him, he moaned spitting out sand, "So much for no magic." He muttered shaking the sand out of his hair. Krystal giggled "It was for a good cause." She claimed in giggles.

_**I cannot lie**_

_**From you I can not hide**_

_**I'm losing will to try**_

_**Can't hide it**_

_**Can't fight it**_

"Oh it was huh, you just declared war Mrs. Halliwell!" he said lunging toward her. She moved away and ran "Bring it on, Loserrr!" she yelled looking back and running.

_**So go on, go on**_

_**Come on leave me breathless**_

_**Tempt me, tease me**_

_**'Till I can't deny this**_

_**Loving feeling**_

_**Let me long for your kiss**_

_**Go on, go on**_

_**Yeah come on**_

"Get back here you cheater, why you running huh?" Wyatt yelled as he chased her, checking her ass out at the same. "C'mon grandpa, shift it into gear would ya." She yelled with a grin.

_**And if there's no tomorrow**_

_**And all we have is here and now**_

_**I'm happy just to have you**_

_**You're all the love I need somehow**_

"Why rush, the view fro here is fabulous." He said mischievously he wriggled his eyebrows. "You pervert." She said turning around and running toward him. As she got to him she jumped on his back wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He smiled as she bit his neck.

_**It's like a dream**_

_**Although I'm not asleep**_

_**I never want to wake up**_

_**Don't lose it**_

_**Don't leave it**_

_**So go on, go on**_

_**Come on leave me breathless**_

_**Tempt me, tease me**_

_**'Till I can't deny this**_

_**Loving feeling**_

_**Let me long for your kiss**_

_**Go on, go on**_

_**Yeah come on**_

He orbed out and she fell on the sand, "Ow!" She muttered looking around. "Not nice is it." He yelled from in water. She looked at him and ran into the water diving under she swam towards him. "That was mean." She said slapping him on the shoulder.

_**And I can't lie**_

_**From you I can not hide**_

_**I've lost my will to try**_

_**Can't hide it**_

_**Can't fight it**_

"Yeah so was being hit square on the head with a sand ball." He mutters pulling her into him. "You asked for it," she said cleaning the sand from inside her bikini top. Wyatt chuckled as he watched her.

_**So go on, go on**_

_**Come on leave me breathless**_

_**Tempt me, tease me**_

_**'Till I can't deny this**_

_**Loving feeling**_

_**Make me long for your kiss**_

_She looked up at him, and smiled "I'm glad you find it so amusing!" she claimed wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed "I'm sorry, had to get my own back though, how about we call a truce?" he asked sweetly. "Hmm, okay as long as you make it up to me tonight." She said coyly. Wyatt narrowed his eyes "Mmm how?" he asked curiously. _

_**Go on, go on**_

_**Come on leave me breathless**_

_**Go on, go on**_

_**Come on leave me breathless**_

_**Go on, go on**_

_**Come on leave me breathless**_

_**Go on, go on**_

Krystal leaned into his ear and whispered something, he smiled "Wow, your only half demanding." He asked as she pulled back, she raised her brow, Wyatt snickered, "Fine, but you owe me." He said playfully. Krystal bit her bottom lip and shrugged leaning in she kissed him passionately for a few minutes and pulled back "Okay so you don't owe me." Wyatt admitted panting pulling her in for another hot-blooded kiss.

* * *

**To Be Continued... Hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry it took long, been quite busy writing other fictions. more to come soon if not when i get back from my holiday which will be in late August.Dont forget to review.. will be thinking of you hope you all have a great summer. **


	13. Home Sweet Home

_Italics indicate song lyrics_

Home Sweet Home…

Wyatt and Krystal got back from their honeymoon and just about got home; dropping their luggage in the living room Krystal fell on the couch and closed her eyes.

Wyatt walked over to her and sat beside her in the same manner. "You feeling better baby?" he asked taking her hand in his, Krystal looked at him and nodded "A little, but I gotta say it's good to be back home." She muttered softly closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm I know I'm glad to be back too, I missed home." He said with a sigh Krystal looked up at him, "I better get unpacking before a demon atta-" she stopped talking when she heard her family calling her name. "What's wrong?" Wyatt asked knowing the look in her eyes. "Attack at my parents, I'll be right back" she said and orbed out. "Wait!" Wyatt said and orbed out after her.

Krystal orbed into where she sensed the danger, "Krystal behind you!" yelled Dani from in front of her, she looked behind her to see three demons hurling fireballs at her, she raised her arm and they froze in the air.

"This is the third attack this week guys, how many times are we gonna have to go through this?" she asked with an arched brow, the demons just glared at her with their black eyes.

She just blinked and the fire balls flew back to their owners, blowing them up into nothing but a pile of ash.

"Everybody okay?" she said looking at her family, they all nodded and Wyatt orbed in "Honey, why didn't you wait are you okay?" he asked looking her over.

"Yes baby I'm fine, I think I can handle three lousy demons by now." She muttered with a smile. "You'll be surprised. Hey guys everybody okay?" he asked his in laws.

"Yes son we are fine, when did you guys get back?" Krystal's father asked with a smile.

"Oh we got back earlier, 10 minutes before you called." Krystal said with a smile that suddenly disappeared "Whoa." She said as they room span and everything around her went dark.

Krystal collapsed and Wyatt caught her. "Krystal, Krystal?" he said shaking her "Wyatt try healing her." Mrs. Montana suggested Wyatt nodded and held his hands over her trying to heal her but nothing; he looked up at his in-laws with his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Alright to the hospital, let's go to the hospital." Mr. Montana said and Wyatt agreed with a nod he picked her up into his arms and the family all orbed to the hospital.

Once they orbed behind the hospital where they couldn't been seen Wyatt ran to the entrance followed by her family. "Please you gotta help me my wife just collapsed." He said loudly and nurses ran to her aid along with a bed Wyatt placed her in it gently and followed the bed as they rolled her away.

"What's the matter with her, is she going to be okay?" Wyatt asked feeling helpless.

The doctor rushed in "What do we have here?" he asked the nurse "Krystal Halliwell , 21 years old, husband brought her in saying she collapsed, her blood pressures high." The nurse informed him as he looked at her medical records.

"Who's the husband?" he asked looking around "I am, is she okay." Wyatt asked looking down at her. "We will find out in a second, why don't you take your family to the waiting room and I will find you once I'm done examining her." The doctor said and Wyatt shook his head "No I wanna stay with her." He said concerned.

"You can't you must leave the room, Mr. Halliwell I assure you your wife will be fine." He said giving him some reassurance.

"Wyatt come on son lets wait outside." Mr. Montana said pulling him out by putting a comforting arm around his shoulder.

An hour passed and a frantic Wyatt was pacing the halls with anticipation. "What the hell is taking so long?" he asked impatiently cracking his knuckles. Down the hall the Halliwell family showed up, the girls, Leo and Chris all came running down the hall. "Wyatt how is she what the hell happened?" Piper asked giving her son a hug. "I don't know we're still waiting." He said agitatedly.

The doors opened and the doctor stepped out they all stood up and Wyatt walked over to the doctor "What's wrong with her, is she okay?" Wyatt rambled.

"Yes Mr. Halliwell she's perfectly fine, they both are." He said with a smile. Wyatt blinked then frowned. "Both, what do you mean both?" he asked but it then hit him when both family's gasped and smiled.

"Wait, what?" he asked the doctor in shock. The doctor laughed "Congratulations your wife's expecting Mr. Halliwell." Wyatt stared at him with his mouth open as it came as such a shock.

"You…you mean I'm gonna be dad?" he asked stunned. Everyone hugged and kissed him "Yes honey your gonna be a daddy!" Phoebe said giving him a hug.

"Now she's just in her first trimester so she has got to take it easy, no stress and tons of bed rest." The doctor said and Wyatt nodded "No problem thanks." He said with a smile.

"Can I see her?" he asked excitedly "Of course you can?" the doctor said and Wyatt walked off. "Tell her we love her." Piper said to her eldest son.

Wyatt nodded and pushed the door open and stepped in, he looked at Krystal who opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hey baby how you feeling?" he asked with a smile he leant down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm fine." She said quietly.

"So what's the damage?" she asked softly. Wyatt smiled "No damage, but there is a little something you should know." He said touching her face she frowned.

"What is it Wy?" she asked anxiously. Wyatt smiled "You're pregnant baby, we are expecting our first baby!" he said excitedly, Krystal looked just as shocked as he did.

"I, we, I mean, how... We were so…" she rambled and sighed. "Wow, I don't know what to say, this is huge and I'm scared!" she muttered. Wyatt chuckled. "I know I am too, but baby imagine a little Wyatt junior running around." He said with a bright smile as he imagined it.

Krystal pouted "Well how do you know it's gonna be a boy, it might be a little Krystal?" she said emotionally.

"Baby it doesn't matter what it is, as long as it's healthy it can be either, if it's a girl I want her too look just like you!" he muttered gazing into her green eyes as she smiled gazing back.

"Well if it's a boy I hope he looks just as handsome as his mommy too!" she said with a giggle. Wyatt laughed and leaned down to press his lips hers and kissed her lovingly as his hand rested on her belly he pulled up her hospital gown and kissed her stomach. Krystal smiled and slipped her fingers in his hair.

"I love you baby." He said once he came up. Krystal got teary "I love you too honey." She said as he pulled her into him holding her close to him. "I'm gonna protect you both, from everything." He whispered softly in to her head.

A few weeks have past and Wyatt has Krystal on a strict bed rest as it has a danger to her and the baby if she's stressed out.

Krystal was sitting in bed flipping through the channels of the tv, she sighed "God I hate daytime TV." She muttered and switched it off, she stepped out of bed and began walking to the door of the bedroom she stepped out and an alarm went off making her jump.

"Argh, oh my god." She yelped as she fell to the floor. Wyatt orbed in looking around "Krystal?" He muttered walking up her and helping her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, Krystal glared at him "What the hell is that alarm for?" she asked annoyed.

"For protection baby, so demons can't hurt you while I'm away." He explained pulling her hair behind her ear.

"Wyatt I don't know if you noticed, but I am a powerful witch and I have vanquished tons of demons, I am not going to sit at home for the rest of this pregnancy, so please lay off okay." She said walking away from him.

"Krystal, you heard what the doctor said, and little stress can cause you to miscarry I can't take that chance I'm sorry." He said pulling on her arm.

"That was weeks ago I'm fine, besides I have a job, I cant sit at home all day ok its just not me, I promise you the second I feel unwell I will I'll orb home or I'll call for you." She said with a pout.

Wyatt sighed, "Fine, but you call for me you hear me, anything slightest twitch." He said firmly she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I love you!" she said softly once she pulled back, Wyatt smiled "I love you too and be careful… please." He said kissing her again.

Another week washed by and Krystal was now 3 months pregnant, it was a Saturday and for the past few weeks there has been no attacks on them whatsoever which gave them time to relax for once.

Some where in the underworld…

In a dark lair stood a tall dark male, his black eyes intense and unyielding, as he stood there looking into the fire the flames reflecting in his eyes.

The door slid open and two demons walked in and bowed in front of him.

"Tell me did you find her?" Durain asked his voice deep and husky.

"Yes sir we found her, just as we expected she came to the aid of her parents, but she has changed she goes by the name Krystal here, she has become more powerful and…" the demon named Zane stopped explaining and looked away.

"And what?" Durain asked slightly loudly. Zane took a deep breath "It seems she's married now to the charmed ones first born, I'm sorry sir." He said and bowed his head.

"I see, it seems you have forgotten all about me, but soon my love you will be mine again." he said briefly he looked back at the two demons before him "Now go and at nightfall when she's asleep, cast the spell, and by afternoon attack both families, bring her to me safely you understand?" he explained firmly.

Both demons nodded and bowed walking out of the liar leaving Durain alone gazing into the fire.

&&&&&&

"Krystal?" Wyatt called out once he had orbed in, "Yeah honey in the bath!" she yelled from the bathroom, Wyatt smiled and walked over he slipped through the door and looked at his wife who was soaking in a bubble bath.

"Hey you." He said smiling down at her. "Hi!" she said with a sly grin. "Wanna join me?" she asked coyly. Wyatt grinned "Oh wouldn't I just, but I can't honey, I'm going on a demon hunt with Chris, the elders foresaw a new threat one with a hell of a lot of power, so we have to go and check it out!" he sad perching down beside her.

"Do you want me to come?" she asked sitting up in the bath, Wyatt scanned her bare chest and smiled "No way its way to dangerous, besides it might be a late thing and I don't want you to ware yourself out!" he said lovingly gazing down at her.

She frowned and pouted "Oh baby come on, don't pout please. It's late you enjoy your bath and go to bed and relax, ill be back as soon as I can okay?" he assured her and leaned in and kissed her softly for a few seconds.

Once he pulled back they shared a look and Krystal groaned and leaned back down into the tub. "Anything happens you call for me okay, I don't want you trying to handle demons on your own." He said worriedly.

Krystal nodded and smiled "I'll be fine!" she muttered and Wyatt kissed her one last time and orbed out. Krystal sighed and closed her eyes.

An hour later it was 11.40pm and Krystal was snuggled up in bed, she sighed and closed her eyes, it wasn't long before she fell asleep, being pregnant really wore her out.

Just as she relaxed into her deep slumber two dark figured smoked into her bedroom, they looked a each other and nodded. Zane held up his arm and waved it across her head; Krystal frowned in her sleep and stirred as she glowed red.

Both demons looked at each other and smoked out again.

"_Annabelle? Annabelle my love can you hear me?" a distant voice rang in her ears, breathing heavily she looked around her surroundings, the sky was grey and there was no one around. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she looked around. _

_She began walking down the empty streets, she gasped as she felt someone pull her arm and pull her into him. She looked up into the hazel eyes of the guy who held her. _

"_Annabelle, my love, you okay?" he asked touching her face. Krystal pulled back "Annabelle? I'm not Annabelle my name is Krystal!" she said yanking her arm away. _

"_Who are you what do you want from me?" she asked looking at him as he walked towards her. _

"_Baby it's me, Durian, are you okay have they hurt you?" he asked caressing her cheek. _

_She looked at him, Durain? Why does that name sound familiar. "Don't touch me; I don't know you, where the hell am?" she asked walking down the streets. _

"_Baby its okay your safe now you're with me." He assured her taking her into his arms. _

_She jumped and was flooded with images of her and this stranger. They were laughing, kissing, holding each other. And in another she saw herself a little different, her hair was black her eyes were a darker shade of green. Suddenly images of her and Wyatt flashed into her mind._

_Their wedding, their honeymoon, "What the hell is going on who are you what the hell do you want from me?" she said falling to her knees. Durain gazed into her eyes, "Baby what's wrong what have they done to you?" he asked worriedly falling to his knees also. _

"_Wyatt? Wyatt?" she called out loudly looking at the sky. "Who the hell is Wyatt baby who are you calling?" he asked grasping her shoulders. _

Krystal stirred in her sleep; she took a deep breath and sat up in bed. She looked around the dark room, Wyatt sat up "Krystal what's wrong, are you okay?" he asked softly, Krystal just gazed at him his tired blue eyes looking in to her green ones.

"Wyatt?" she said softly. He frowned "Yes baby I'm right here, what's wrong?" he asked pulling hair out of her face.

She shook her head "I, I don't, I don't know I guess it was a bad dream!" she muttered between breaths. Wyatt nodded "Okay, do you need anything?" he asked groggily she shook her head and laid back in to her husbands arms but images of Durain kept flashing into her mind.

The next morning…

Krystal was awake and Wyatt was fast asleep, it was almost afternoon and Krystal had a shower and was now drinking her herbal tea Wyatt insisted she drinks it to help her gain energy for herself and the baby.

Gazing out into the city, she sighed not being able to forget about that dream she had the night before. Annabelle? Why was he calling her Annabelle?

Feeling the warmth of Wyatt's breath on her neck made her jump, Wyatt chuckled "It's me baby, relax." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck affectionately.

"Wyatt?" she called out dimly.

"Hmm?" he muttered kissing cheek.

"That dream I had last night?" she said dryly. Wyatt's head popped up and looked at her. "What about it?" he asked turning her to face him.

"I'm not sure that it was in fact a dream!" she muttered. Wyatt frowned "What do you mean baby, you think it was a premonition?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not sure what it was but it didn't seem like a dream, the guy I was with…Durain he seemed real and I saw myself but… I was different he called be Annabelle?" she explained as Wyatt looked at her worriedly.

"You're really worried about this aren't you?" she nodded looking up in to his eyes. "Okay, I'll look in to it I promise, don't worry." He said sweetly pulling her in for a hug; she sighed as she took in his scent and relaxed into his chest.

Before they could even get any more intimate, orbs filled the room and a bloody Chris fell to the floor. Wyatt and Krystal rushed to his side.

"My god Chris what the hell happened to you?" Krystal asked taking his head into her hands as Wyatt healed his wounds. "There's an attack at the manor, they need you go…now!" he said hissing in pain as Wyatt healed him, Krystal looked into her husbands worried eyes and as soon as Chris was healed they all orbed out to the halliwell manor where all hell broke loose.

Demons were everywhere and already wounded Piper and Phoebe. "Oh my god?" Krystal muttered looking around as Wyatt pulled her in and deflected attacks coming towards them.

"Wyatt, go and heal your mom and aunts, I'll fend off the attacks go!" she said blowing up demons and sending out her share of energy balls.

She was fighting four demons at once vanquishing every single one she battles.

"_It Waits for the day, I will let it out...To Give it a reason, to give it its might…I fear who I am becoming, I feel that I am losing the struggle within…I can no longer restrain it, My strength, it is fading  
I have to give in…"  
_

"Shit!" Krystal muttered as she hid behind a table, she glanced up and saw an energy ball flying towards Wyatt from behind, she stood up and waved her arm sending it back to the demon that sent it blowing him up in to a pile of ash. "What the hell is going on?" she asked herself looking around room as she blew up demons attack her of any of her family members.

"_It's the fear…The fear of the dark…Its growing inside of me…They won, they will hunt tonight…Have to save…Save my beloved…There is no escape…  
Because my fate is horror and doom"  
_

A force pulled Krystal and slammed her hard into a wall hard; she fell to the floor unconscious, "Krystal!" Chris called out running to get to her as he did a demon shimmered in front of him he raised his arm and telekinetically sent him flying across the room. "Krystal?" he called out shaking her softly. He picked her up and was about to orb out when something hit him from behind and he fell unconscious.

"Wyatt!" Piper called out to her son to alert him of the danger of his wife and brother. Wyatt looked around to see his wife unconscious and bleeding in the demons arms "Krystal, LET GO OF MY WIFE!" he roared as he raised his arms to blow up the demon they shimmered out. "NO!" he said his blue eyes widening with concern as he looked around all the demons vanished with Krystal and Chris in tow, leaving the Halliwell manor silent once again.

"_Hold down your head now, Just let me pass by….Don't feed my fear,  
If you don't want it out…I fear who I am becoming…I feel that I'm losing all beauty within…I can no longer restrain it, My strength, it is fading…I have to give in…"  
_  
"SHIT!" he yelled punching a wall hard. The family surrounded him for support "Wyatt calm down you can't help her if you fall apart!" Phoebe said to her distraught nephew as Leo healed them. Anger rushed through his veins as the images of her bleeding flashed in his mind. "I gotta get them back before they hurt them both, god if they hurt Krystal or the baby I swear to god I tear this world apart!" he said his hands turning into fists by his sides.

"Sweetie, Chris is with her, he won't let anything hurt her or the baby she's not alone." Paige said rubbing his back. Wyatt was shaking with fury, his blue eyes blazing in distraught anger.

"_It's the fear, The fear of the dark…Its growing inside of me…They won, they will hunt tonight  
Have to save, Save my beloved, There is no escape, Because my fate is horror and doom…"  
_

Wyatt looked up into the eyes of his aunt and stood up, he walked over to the window of the attic and gazed out to the bright sunny afternoon. He closed his eyes and tried to sense his wife or brother but he came up with nothing.

The muscles in his jaw tightened as his hands by his sides turned into fists, the anger roaming through his veins. "I'll get you back baby, all of you!" he muttered to himself.

TBC

&&&&&

Oh my god I am so sorry this took so long to update I have been super busy but this story is back and I will be updating again. Please leave a review if you would like me to continue.


	14. Death Takes Two Halliwells

_**Chapter Fourteen: Death Takes Two Halliwells**_

It was dark, and there was a proverbial smell that surrounded Chris as he looked around and he knew he was someplace in the underworld but not exactly sure where.

He was chained to a wall and he felt an ache in his wrists where the chain clung and pinched his skin. "Krystal?" he whispered to himself softly as he remembered his brother's wife was with him before everything blacked out.

He frowned in to the darkened cavern, where the hell was Krystal? He closed his eyes and tried to sense for her but he couldn't find the power within him. He tried to orb but the swirls of blue twinkling lights surrounded him for a second before fading away again.

"My powers?" he mumbled to himself still trying to work out his surroundings. He sighed and quickly thought of a spell to see if those are working. "In now I seek in now I fight, I call upon the power of light come to me and help see in the darkness of this night." He chanted and twinkling white lights surrounded him brightening up the cavern giving him a better view of where he was.

Krystal was nowhere to be seen, where the hell was she, she couldn't have been dead there's no way. "Least I can cast spells, that's a good sign."

Krystal opened her eyes as she glanced around and a sense of panic settled itself into her gut. Where the hell am I?

She sits up in the bed she was laying in and looked around the strange room she fails to recognize, "Wyatt?" she calls out looking up at the ceiling and nothing. "Chris?" she calls out again and he doesn't come either.

"LEO?" she yelled and he didn't respond, she closed her eyes and tried to orb out when a force wouldn't let her tap into her powers, it was almost as if there was wall within her blocking it off.

"What the hell is going on, where the hell am I?" she asked and jumped when she heard a deep voice behind her "I believe I can answer that question." He said with a smirk as he moved closer to the bed she was sitting on.

"Jesus, who the hell are you, what do you want from me?" she asked quickly backing away from him, ready to run off or fend off attacks if he tried anything.

"My sweet Annabelle…" he said inching closer to her and Krystal blinked "Annabelle? My name is Krystal." She said backing away from him again.

The strange man who Krystal assumed was a demon laughed tauntingly folding his arms over his chest and glaring at her with a certain glee in his eyes.

"No, my dear you are Annabelle, Krystal is what you are calling yourself now, but looking at you, you haven't changed one little bit my love, you are just as beautiful as you always were." He said crossing the bed walking over to her.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I am not who you think I am you have made a mistake, I don't know Annabelle I have never met an Annabelle please just let me go okay." She pleaded backing away from him.

The demon sighed and tittered, Krystal frowned as fear began to win over her, "Oh baby, you have been repressed by the might of morality, but don't worry I will help you remember what you once were my princess, what we once were, before those brutes took you away from me." He said reaching out to touch her but Krystal back away and before she could move a force-field appeared and covered her a sudden force of energy throwing the demon across the room away from her.

Krystal blinked and looked around "What the…hell." She muttered looking down at her stomach she frowned, "Oh wow…" she whispered when she realized it was her unborn child protecting her from the demon.

"What is this, I stripped you of your powers how is it you still have them?" he asked marching towards her but, he kept his distance not wanting to be thrown across the room again.

"I…don't, that's not my power." She admitted, hiding the fact that she is pregnant from the unknown demon. "You have become more powerful than I last remember my dear…but don't worry I'm going to save you from all the poison that you have been infected with. You will once again become mine and claim your rightful place as my queen and together we will rule the world." He said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about, I have told you I am not Annabelle I'm Krystal, you are mistaking me for someone else, I'm not who you think I am, I'm not a queen." She pleaded but he was having none of it.

"You will soon see the light my love, but for now you rest as you will need all your energy for the wedding, we must finish what be had begun." He said turning on his heel and exiting the room.

"Wedding? Wait, what you mean wedding, hello?" she called out as panic began to course through her veins. "Oh, my god." She muttered looking around the room she noticed the wedding dress hanging on the door.

"Holy shit!"

Back at the Halliwell Manor, the tension was as thick as fog. Wyatt sighed as he flipped through the book of shadows. "Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies come to me who calls you near come to me and settle here, blood to blood I summon thee blood to blood return to me…" Wyatt chanted cutting himself and dripping his blood into the cauldron, he looked around and sighed defeated.

"In this night and in this hour I call upon-"

"-Wyatt, honey, you have to stop you have been trying all night, the call is too weak they wont respond not if they are in the underworld." Piper said moving over to her distressed son who looked at her, the pain of losing the most important people in his life evident in his blue eyes which were rimmed red and puffy from lack of sleep.

"I don't understand, Chris is my brother, and Krystal is carrying my baby what bigger connection is there than that, I should be able to summon one of them if not both." He said slamming the book shut and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Piper sighed and rubbed her sons back in comfort, "Sweetie, we don't know where they are or what we are dealing with here, wherever they are it could be magically cloaked which is why they are not responding to your call, we have at least find comfort in that they are together, Chris wont let anything happen to Krystal." She assured him but Wyatt didn't relax one bit, he needed, no he wanted his wife and brother back safely.

He knew Chris wouldn't let anything happen to Krystal and would protect her all the way, but he had a gut feeling that something wasn't right and he was not about to sit back and wait while his family fell apart, no he was going to find them even if it meant going down to the underworld and battling every demon down there for answers.

He nodded to himself and closed his eyes, a swarm of white lights surrounded him and he was dressed in different clothes, he was in his 'Ass kicking' outfit which was how Chris had portrayed them.

"Wyatt, what are you doing?" Piper asked her eldest son who was in his combat clothing which he only wore when he was in the underworld. "I'm going to find my wife and brother, mom I can't sit here and do nothing, someone must know something and I'm going to find them." He said and disappeared with a flock of bright orbs.

Piper rubbed her hands over her face and sighed, she looked up at the ceiling

"Leo!"

"Shit!" Krystal exclaimed as she tried to blow her way through the window but it seemed the place was magically cloaked and tapping into the baby's tiny powers weren't doing her much justice at the moment either.

"Come on baby, mommy really needs your help, can you take me to daddy or Uncle Chris…come on sweetie please." She said talking to her belly and sighed.

"Damn it." She sighed and dropped to the floor in defeat, but frowned when a swarm of white lights surrounded her and she was sitting someplace dark.

"Uh-oh?" Krystal mumbled into the darkness, "Where the hell am I?" she asked no one in particular.

"Krystal?" sounded a familiar voice she looked around quickly "Chris?" she called out quietly still looking around and gasped when lights filled the air giving her a clear view of her brother-in-law. "Oh, oh my god Chris I have never been so happy to see you…but wait how am I seeing you? How the hell did I get here…" she stops and gasps not giving Chris a chance to speak "Noo, oh my god the baby brought me…"

"Um actually Krystal it was me, I cast a spell to bring you to me and I guess it must have worked." He said with a smirk and Krystal blinked. "Oh, okay, but how do you have your powers because I don't have mine?" she asked curiously and Chris shrugged.

"Well I don't have my powers, well not the active ones anyway, but I can somehow still cast spells." He said pulling at the chains. "Can you get me out of these please?" Chris asked gesturing to the chains and Krystal nodded and moved over to him and began pulling on the chains.

"Um, these are solid Chris I don't think I can get them off." She said looking at him but before she could move back the chains blew off and Chris groans as he fell to the floor.

"What the hell was that, I thought you didn't have your powers?" Chris asked rubbing his wrists gingerly looking at Krystal who merely blinked.

"That wasn't me, I think it was the baby, earlier a force-field appeared and repelled the demon as soon as he came near me." She explained quietly and Chris nodded.

"Right, well sounds like my little niece or nephew might be following their fathers footsteps, Wyatt was able to use his powers from inside the womb too." Chris explained dusting himself off.

"Well that's great, but right now we need to get out of here before I become the bride of a demon and some kind of world ruling queen." Krystal explained and Chris frowned.

"Bride?" Chris intoned and she nodded. "Yeah, he keeps calling me Annabelle…wait a second if you can cast spells maybe you can call our powers back?" she said and Chris frowned.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking; we could give it a try." He said thinking of a spell. "Powers of the witches rise, come to us from across the skies, return our magic give us back all that was taken from the attack…" he chanted and they both waited eagerly.

Chris glowed which usually meant he got his powers back but Krystal however did not. "Well you got yours back," she said ruefully and Chris frowned. "I don't get it that should have given you your powers back, why didn't it work?" he asked and Krystal shrugged.

Krystal opened her mouth to speak but got interrupted, "What's going on in there?" asked a deep voice, Krystal looked at Chris who held out his hand. "Come on I'll orb us out." He said securely taking her hand into his and a swarm of twinkling lights surrounded them, Chris disappeared but Krystal remained where she was, an invisible force keeping her grounded.

"Oh no." she thought looking around as the guard approached her. "What are you doing in here, how did you get here?" he asked his deep voice loud and frightening.

"Um…"

Chris appeared in the attic of the Halliwell manor and looked beside him and frowned. "Shit…shit…SHIT!" he yelled running over to the book.

"Wyatt?" Chris called out looking through the book for a way to get to Krystal. "Wyatt?" he called again and no response. He frowned, where the hell is he?

"WYATT?!" he yelled this time louder than before and a swirl of blue and white orbs filled the room along with Piper and his aunts rushing through the door.

"Chris thank god." Piper said hugging her son where as Wyatt was relieved to see his brother was looking for his wife frantically. "Chris…where's Krystal?" Wyatt asked moving towards his brother who returned to the book.

"I was just with her, I tried orbing her out of there but something was holding her back…she has no powers, I think who ever it is that has her doesn't want her to leave." Chris explained and Wyatt narrowed his ocean blue eyes.

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that you left my wife who is carrying my unborn child back there completely defenseless, with no powers?" Wyatt asked his voice low and hoarse illustrating his anger.

"No, I didn't just leave her Wyatt, and she's not completely defenseless, it seems your unborn baby is coming into his powers early, it formed a force-field and repels any evil that comes close to Krystal, so she's safe for now, but I don't know for how long, I called our powers back but only mine returned." He explained flipping through the book.

Wyatt began pacing the room, "Chris where were you do you know where she is, where you where?" He asked quickly and Chris nodded. "Yeah I can orb back there but I'm sure they know that I have orbed out and they have probably already blocked any magic entering into the lair." He explained looking up at his older sibling whose eyes were filled with concern.

"She's safe for now, she has the baby's powers to protect her, I never got a look at the demon that took her but Krystal mentioned something about becoming a bride and a ruling queen of some sort." He said and Wyatt's eyes turned a different shade of blue.

"A bride?" he asked worriedly and Chris nodded. "Yeah, she said he thinks she is someone called Annabelle?"

"Wait, did you just say Annabelle?" Wyatt asked quickly and Chris nodded. Wyatt frowned for second "Durain, look for a demon named Durain." He said moving over to his brother side who shot him a wary look.

"Sweetie?" Piper asked and his blue eyes narrowed for a second. "Krystal mentioned something about a dream she had, but she said it didn't feel like a dream but a premonition, I was going to check it out but we got attacked and I guess it must have slipped my mind." He explained and Chris stopped at a page and nudged Wyatt who followed his finger.

"Durain is an upper level demon, he was once a mortal but fell in love with a witch named Annabelle, she was going to give up her powers for him and they were to get married until his lover got murdered and Durain lost his humanity and made a deal with a demon to find his fiancées killers and revive her." Chris read and thought for a second.

"Krystal said that she looked just like her, maybe it's her past life?" Wyatt said and they all frowned. "Could be a possibility, is there a vanquish?" Paige asked and Chris nodded.

"Yeah there's a potion." He said and they girls nodded. "Well I guess its time to divide and conquer, Wyatt and Chris you get on that potion, and the girls and I will come up with a very powerful spell to break the enchantment on his lair." Piper said and they all nodded and got on with their tasks.

Krystal sighed as she looked around the room she was back in once again, the door swung open and the demon from before entered. "Look, I know what you want from me okay, but it's not going to happen I'm already married and I'm sure you have heard who my husband is, I can assure you that right now he out there looking for me and when he finds me and which he eventually will, he's going to kill you in the worse possible manner, so in the best interest of you I suggest you let me go." Krystal rattled on and the demon rarely blinked.

"Lord Durain, we are ready sir." Another demon said from behind him and Krystal's face froze. "Dur…Durain?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes my love." He said sitting beside her on the bed.

"That's why you seem so familiar, I saw you in my dream the other night, but how?" she uttered scratching her head confused.

"It wasn't a dream my dear, it was a memory, one of which you shared with me." He said and Krystal frowned. "I don't understand, and I just really don't know what you're talking about." Krystal mumbled standing up.

"You and I were lovers, we were very much in love, until those killers murdered you, when they found out you were a witch, well at least I thought you were murdered." He said leaning in to touch her but Krystal flinched and moved.

"I was not murdered okay, and I was never in love with you, I don't know who you are, I love Wyatt my husband whom I am happily married too and expecting his baby." She said in one quick breath and Durain's eyes widened.

"You are carrying Wyatt Halliwell's child?" he asked his black eyes smoked over and Krystal froze. "Um, well yeah I am, look I'm sorry but I am not your lover, you have made a mistake." Krystal said and Durain began to walk towards her and Krystal retreated.

"How could you?" he asked quietly at first, and Krystal frowned "How could you do this to ME!" he roared and Krystal jumped from the sudden intensity in his voice. "Please just let me go." She pleaded and Durain's eyes blazed over with fire and with a wave of his hand Krystal flew in to a wall a few meters away.

She got back up on her feet to only be thrown into furniture; the sounds of her anguished cries filled the air. "Stop!" she cried as she spat out blood, but Durain was only beginning "If I don't have you then no one will, you and your brat will die" he growled and Krystal cried. "No." she breathed tears streaming down her face.

"Wyatt!"

Wyatt was pacing the room as Chris finished off the potion and his mother and aunts wrote the spell. "ARGH!" he exclaimed as a sharp pain shot through his brain, "Wyatt?" Piper went to his side and he fell to his knees. "Krystal…" he breathed between cries of pain. "His hurting her." he roared through his pain.

"We have to go, is the potion ready?" Piper asked and Chris nodded holding the vial with the yellow liquid in it.

"And the spell?" she asked her sisters and Phoebe nodded and they both stood up. "All right lets chant the spell." Piper said moving over to join her sisters. "To get through the gate, door unlock, no magic block!" the girls chanted and Piper and Paige both glare at Phoebe. "What, it's the best I could come up with at such short notice okay." She defended.

"Wyatt, can you orb?" Chris asked helping his brother up who nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Wyatt nodded standing straight, with that said they all orbed out.

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why

"ARRRRGH!" Krystal yelled as she was yet again being thrown across the room from wall to wall. "Seventy years I was looking for you…and you…you betray me….you will DIE!" he growl conjuring an athame and walking towards her. Krystal was beaten up badly, she was covered in bruises and cuts, her head was bleeding but she was still standing.

"No, please don't…NOOO!" she screamed and her breath caught in her throat, her green eyes widened and tears streamed down her cheeks as the blade twisted in her gut.

Orbs filled the room and formed into the halliwell family just in time to see Durain pull out the blade from Krystal's stomach and watch her crumble to the floor.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

"NOOOO!" Wyatt roared his blue eyes wide, with a wave of his arm Durain went flying back into a wall. Anger blazing in his icy blue eyes Wyatt raised his arm and Durain hovered 5 feet in the air, when began tightening his fist telekinetically squeezing the life out of his heart Durain struggled for breath. "You're child…is…no…more." He said with his last breath and smirked before Wyatt let him fall to the floor.

"Vanquish him!" he yelled to his younger brother who wasted no more seconds and threw the vial and it erupted into flames leaving Durain screaming in a pile of ashes.

Wyatt ran to his wife's side and took her into his arms, "Krystal, god baby I'm so sorry." He said holding out his shaking hand and waiting for the golden glow to heal her.

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go home.

Her wound very slowly began healing, but before he could finish healing her a swarm of demons began attacking them again. "Wyatt!" Chris called to inform him of the new invasion and the fireballs that were heading his way.

Wyatt put up his shield around himself and his wife as he healed her, cries of pain vibrated the walls of the lair, Wyatt's eyes were fixed on his wife's almost healed wound. Krystal gasped and her eyes flickered open being greeted with her husbands pain filled ones. "The baby…" she trailed off and Wyatt dropped his gaze and shook his head. "No, no." She cried shaking her head, Wyatt saw the pain in her eyes and she backed away from him.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

"MOM!" Chris yelled as he rushed towards his mothers bleeding form, "Wyatt!" he screamed and with one last look at his wife Wyatt rushed towards his mother. Krystal stood up her anger spilling over the surface of her emotions when the cavern began shaking violently.

"You killed my baby." She said as tears escaped her green eyes she held out her hand and a mass of energy blew out of them and fried all the demons in her way blowing them all up.

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I'll love you

"No, come on!" she heard her husband yell when the wound in her heart didn't heal, she moved over to stand beside him. "No, no please come on, you can't die, YOU CAN'T!" Wyatt yelled desperately trying to heal her.

After the third attempt, Wyatt gave up and collapsed on to his mother's limb body, his body shaking in horse heartbreaking sobs, the only sounds echoing in the walls of the lair was the cries and whimpering of the loved ones of Piper Halliwell.

Phoebe and Paige we holding onto each other crying, Chris was holding his dead mothers body in his arms rocking her as Wyatt was crying into his wife's chest who held him close as they all cried over the loss of yet another Halliwell.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories...

&&&&&

Hi sorry for that late update again, I have so many stories to update… but anyway hope you all liked the chapter, leave a review if you would like me to continue, the next few chapters will be about how Wyatt turned evil.

Happy Late New Year…

Songs- Within TemptationsMemories.


End file.
